Empty Heart
by NoRatCat
Summary: Set after series 3, a blue vixen returns to White Deer Park, but an encounter with creatures born of darkness changes the very life she knows. An AOFW/Kingdom Hearts 2 crossover. Omakes up!
1. Fall to Darkness

This is an idea that just popped in my head one day. Don't know why I decided to tr this crossover but maybe because I both like this game series adn this show so I decided to combine the two. Well anyway lets give it a shot and I hope you enjoy.

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 1: Fall to Darkness.**

It was night in White Deer Park. The moon shone down creating an ambient light source. Two figures kept low to the ground keeping their senses open. They were foxes, blue foxes or vixens to be more precise. They both looked alike save for the different tints of blue in their fur. One looked emotionless keeping her mind solely on the hunt. The other held much worry. She looked from side to side with uncertainty.

"Eris I don't think we should be here." She warned.

The vixen Eris turned to the other with a look of contempt. "You don't have to stay Russet run along if you're afraid." Eris replied to her cousin as if she were speaking to a cub.

"I'm not afraid just worried! You know your mother forbid anyone from going coming back here." Russet warned.

A scoff came from Eris. "You act as if I care. This park was our birthplace so we have a right."

"B-but your mother." Russet begin.

"Forget what my mother said!" Eris snapped.

Russet closed her mouth knowing how her cousin could get when she was like this. Knowing she had won the little argument, Eris continued onward. She didn't know why she brought her cousin along. The two had never been close even when they were cubs. Perhaps she thought it was a good idea since outside their little venture Russet acted much differently. Or maybe she just wanted family close to her. Yes family her mind shifted to that word.

Since the death of her father Scarface, leadership of the blue foxes had shifted to her mother Lady Blue. However, instead of avenging her mate, the matriarch had ordered the tribe to leave their home. Despite a few reservations on the matter, they obeyed. Eris couldn't fathom her mothers decision. If it were up to her, she would have fought for revenge on the animals that had taken her fathers life. Personally, Eris found it pathetic that her mother fell apart so completely. Supposed that is what love does to someone. Scarface was her mother's identity. So devoted was she to him.

Even though she seemed unwilling to start another war, Lady Blue had an old acquaintance keep a tab on things. A female stoat it was that provided her news on the farthing animals. The only recent events had been an invasion of rats that resulted in a battle in the Farthing animals favor unfortunately. Yet another bit of news had involved family. That was of her brother Ranger.

Eris bared her teeth at the mental syllable of that name. Ranger had apparently chosen a red fox as his mate. More disturbingly, the daughter of the Farthing Wood fox. Even more so, she was currently carrying his cubs. As far as she was concerned, she had no brother. Infuriating, as that was another bit of news brought a more urgent matter. The stoat had reported to her mother that creatures had been appearing in White Deer Park as of late. When the stoat reported this, she expressed much fear only describing the creatures as monsters. Nevertheless, she returned to the Park per her mothers orders.

That was a week ago, the stoat had never returned. Suppose that was half the reason Eris decided to return, to see what this supposed monsters were. She felt a sudden stop from behind her.

"Eris I'm going back." Russet announced plain and simple.

A sigh left the vixen's blue almost silver colored maw much reminiscent on her mothers. If you saw the two together, then you might mistake them for twins.

"Fine cousin go along."

Hearing that, Russet scampered off. Another scoff left Eris. Less restraint for her but probably the talk of a monster worried her cousin. She kept on looking for sign of danger. After a while nothing although she did catch a few mice. But there was no sign of any monsters. Perhaps the stoat was mistaken. Eris turned around to leave disappointed that her search had bore no fruit. She was half hoping these monsters could help her tribe in revenge. Anything to strike back at those common Farthing filth and the traitor who shared her blood.

A soft rustle in the bushes made her stop. She noticed she was in a clearing. Turning around she prepared herself for whatever was coming.

"Show yourself!" She cried not showing nay fear. The rustling came again. Eris found the right set of bushes. Something emerged and immediately Russet knew this had to be the monster spoken off. Yet at the same time, she couldn't see how "this" could be considered frightening.

The creature in question was as large as a rabbit pure black from head to foot. At the top of its head were antennae twitching in every which direction. It was like looking at a living shadow. That was the only way to describe it. Its eyes were large yellow orbs that now stared back at her.

"So you're the big bad monster?" Eris replied with a slight laugh.

The creature said nothing walking closer towards the bewildered and mused vixen. Then in a sudden flash, it leapt at her. Pain streaked across her chest as the creatures hands or rather claws raked.

Eris threw the creature down with a growl. How dare it strike her! She thought. Another sound caught her attention. It sounded more like a cross between a twitch and a squeak. Looking behind her pupils grew small. A multitude of the living shadows much like the one that attacked her now surrounded her in a circle. They rose from the ground attuning to the shadow properties. Their yellow orbs focused on the vixen and they pounced.

"Get off me!" She screamed in anger more than fear. They covered her body raking and holding on. She managed to a throw a few off but they quickly resumed her position. She saw another one approaching. She had a feeling it was the same one she had first seen. She didn't know what it was thinking but probably kill was on its mind. It lunged at her but it wasn't death that came.

Eris's eyes grew large in shock as felt as if something was ripped from her. There was no pain but only a hollow empty feeling.

Her wide eyes saw something materialize from her chest. It was red surrounded by an ethereal white aura. The shape she had never seen before but to humans it was obviously a heart shape.

Eris didn't have time to grasp the situation as now she was no longer in White Deer Park. Black, nothing but darkness surrounded her. She felt light in both body and spirit.

"Dark so dark." She said, her voice weary. She felt like she was falling. Although there was no substance to this realm, her body was indeed falling. Memories of her life flashed and played out in her mind. They quickly passed. She could see her days as a cub. Those were happier times she had to admit. However, they grew fuzzy soon the images of her parents, and brother growing bleary until they vanished completely.

She tried to hold on to more memories but they vanished all the same. Then she new nothing at all.

"Who…am…I?" She asked. She received no answer as the darkness swallowed her completely.

In White Deer Park, the body of Eris exploded into a sparkling series of lights. The shadows left sinking into the ground, another added to their ranks.


	2. Awakening in Twilight

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 2: Awakening in Twilight.**

_A being from the realm of light loses her heart to darkness._

_As a result two new selves are born. One of darkness and the other in-between._

_Who are the in-between? They are the nonexistent ones._

Voices, she could hear them. Small but growing louder until she could hear them clearly.

"Do you think its dead?" An innocent voice asked. It was a child's voice.

She felt a prodding against her. It was soft so she paid it no mind.

"Hey Seifer I don't think you should poke it like that ya know?" Another spoke this one sounding not too bright.

"Don't be such a chicken wuss its dead." The voice this Seifer apparently answered with a cocky confident air.

The prodding began again this time more forcefully but still she paid it no mind. Perhaps she was dreaming?

"Yeah but it's like disrespectful to the dead ya know?"

"Oh come on it's just a stupid animal!" Seifer answered again.

The prodding came this time with much force. Now she was growing annoyed. Slowly she began to open her eyes.

"Hey I think it's moving." The innocent voice spoke again.

"Don't be crazy it's huh?"

Her vision adjusted bleary then entirely clear. She saw four figures standing before her. She shrank in shock when she saw what they were humans. Children apparently dressed in clothing she had never seen before. Then again, she didn't know much about clothing or seen much to really describe so it went without description. All she could tell it was two males and a female and one well the large hat obscured the child's face too much to tell.

Her eyes darted around looking for a way out. Taking no chances, she ran leaving behind a bewildered disciplinary committee. The girl, one with hair as silver as the moon, looked ahead at the fleeing vixen.

"It ran." She simply said.

---

She ran and kept on down the hill passing by a few other humans. The feeling underneath her feet changed. She was on a stone street. She realized quickly she was in a town of some sort. From the buildings that surrounded her instincts told her as much. The sky was held in an orange twilight. If day had ended or had just begun, she didn't know for sure, this twilight wasn't helping as the sun seemed locked in place.

Wait a town? No this wasn't right she was sure of it. A forest yes she was in a forest last she remembered. Memories, she recalled them bit by bit slowly to herself. White Deer Park that was her home or rather was she was sure. Then a single name appeared in her head, Eris. Eris that was her name she was certain. Her mother, father, and her whole family she recalled them but something about those memories didn't seem right. She played the name out in her head again Eris. Even that didn't seem to fit for some reason.

Casually she started to walk. She paid no mind to the humans who saw the animal walking by. Most of them steered away probably afraid of catching a disease of sorts. She stepped across a bridge, its color matching the orange and yellow coloring of the buildings. She looked down at the water below and a gasp escaped her. She had expected to see an almost light silver vixen just like her mother but instead it was a darker shade than usual. The more blue fur atop her head was a lighter shade going hanging. Slight bangs formed near her eyes just barely covering them.

She stepped backwards afraid. None of this was right she was positive. Another feeling crept up on her. If she didn't know any better she would say someone was watching her. Looking up those, suspicions were confirmed. A few feet away stood a figure, clad entirely in black. It or he as she could guess wore a hood completely obscuring the face. He began to walk to her and that's when she ran. Fear gripped the young vixens mind as she headed for a nearby hole in the wall. Leading into a stone tunnel or sorts she didn't' care where she went.

Eventually she made it out of the tunnels picking a random opening. It lead into another part of town a wide open space it was. A clanging alerted her to some kind of well "thing" reminding her much of the kind's humans used to move. Only this one moved along tracks. She looked around seeing not many humans around. Getting a breath in she began to walk. Firstly, she had to find a way out of this town then back to her home. She stopped suddenly as the feeling came again. To her side again a few feet was the man in black again.

Panicking she resumed to run. She didn't look back taking whichever path she could find until she saw another opening. So she took it. Relief washed over her as she could see she was in a forest. It wasn't her home so she pressed on. Ahead she could see another opening. Reaching it the forest ended leading into clearing. In front of her was a large human home, a gate firmly shut barring entrance. She decided staying the forest in the time being would be best. She could find her way out later. She turned around prepared to leave but that did not happen.

A vast portal had opened ahead, a dark portal and out stepped the figure in black. She tensed up baring her teeth and growling.

"Stay back!" She yelled. She gave a slight gasp. Her voice this wasn't her voice, it sounded deeper lacking the high tone of her mothers.

Putting that realization away, she focused on her enemy before her.

"Do you feel anything?" The figure said, its' voice calm and emotionless.

"What are blathering about?" The vixen angrily asked. Not sure if he could even understand her.

The figure began to walk but stopped when he saw the vixen had resumed her aggressive stance. "It seems you won't come easily. Let me persuade you."

Lines of silver streaked down forming into odd creatures. They appeared lithe in shape with hands that formed into speared appendages. Their feet were very thin hardly touching the ground it seemed. The creatures had no eyes only flat tops with a strange symbol adorned. Opening their oddly formed zipper like mouths, they pounced, their bodies flowing in dancing motions.

Unsure of what to make, they easily drew on her. This moment reminded her of something earlier so she reacted the only way she felt suitable, with hostility.

She snapped at them causing them to draw back. One of the silver beings bent its body back and with force stuck the vixen. She flew back her head slamming into the metal gate behind her. It was hard enough apparently, as now her brain lapsed into unconsciousness.

The hooded figure walked to the unconsciousness vixen before him. As if on cue, the silver creatures vanished with a leap into the air, folding into nothing. Perhaps using the dusks to subdue may not have been the wisest choice. Nevertheless, he had accomplished his mission. Picking her up he opened a dark portal and they vanished inside. Now the clearing was empty.


	3. When Nothingness Meets

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 3: When Nothingness Meets**

"_They can't be sweeter than our cubs."_

"_I don't want sweet cubs I want fighters."_

"_They've got your lily livered blood."_

She awoke with a start. Were those memories? She asked herself. They had to have been but they felt more like dreams. Her surroundings had changed again. Immediately she noticed that. The entire room was white except for a large window showing the night sky. Shining down on her was a moon oddly shaped like a heart.

"You're awake." Jarred from her attention from the night sky, her eyes grew wide in shock and anger seeing who it was.

"You?!" Standing before her was the figure in black. She bolted as fast as she could, running for what appeared to be the exit.

"Almost there." She gasped. Then it hit her literally. A wall an invisible wall stood between her and the doorway outside. Dazed for a moment she shook her head practically seeing stars, but that could have been the ones she saw from the window.

"You'll have to excuse me but I cannot allow you to leave." The black figure spoke.

Eris tensed herself growling at the approaching man. "You stay away!" She growled still not used to the sudden change in her voice.

The figure looked down upon her. His face still obscured by the shadows of his hood.

"Sorry but I don't intend to "stay away". The figure responded. His voice still as emotionless and calm as she remembered last.

"Listen you-wait you understand me?" Eris asked. She was confused as far as she knew humans could not understand animal speech.

"Of course we are of the same kind." The figure responded.

Confusion entered the vixens mind. What was he talking about the same kind?

"I suppose you have many questions. So by all means ask away." Said the figure.

Eris, indeed had questions and certainly she wanted answers. "Alright I've got a question who are you?"

The figure took put his hood down revealing his face. Her suspicions were right, he was a human or at least he looked like one. Before her was a man with long shoulder length blue hair. Oddly, his eyes were of a yellow color like that of a beast. On the bridge between his eyes was an x shaped scar perhaps showing conflict in his past.

"I am known as Saix." He said.

The vixen sat on her haunches. "Very well Saix tell me why you have brought me here."

"Very well but first a question of my own." Said Saix.

Eris said nothing. Her previous high demeanor that she had inherited from her mother had returned.

"Do you remember who you are?" Saix asked to the vixen.

Looking at the man as if he were odd for asking such a thing she responded. "Of course I know who I am! I am Eris daughter to Scarface and Lady Blue!"

Saix said nothing not even a hint of amusement to the vixens little outburst. He walked, his back turned to her. Stopping he looked toward the moon. His face still emotionless but there seemed to be a hint of longing in his eyes. Why? Only he knew that.

"You remember being attacked by creatures of shadow do you not?"

Eris thought back then remembered. "Yes they-they swarmed me."

"Those creatures are called heartless."

"Heartless?" The vixen repeated the unfamiliar word.

"They are spawned from the darkness of people's hearts. As such, they have no hearts of their own and mindlessly seek out others to add to their ranks." Saix explained.

Eris looked herself over. Her appearance may have changed but there was not a speck of black on her. "There's no way I'm a heartless. I'm certainly not mindless."

Saix turned again facing the vixen. "There have been exceptions to the mindless rule but you are correct, you are not a heartless but something else entirely.

The vixen could sense another explanation coming on so she decided to say nothing and hear it out.

"When a person loses their heart to the heartless, their body normally vanishes. However, if that person had a strong will then the shell, the body and soul left behind takes on a life of its own. The resulting creature is a half-life existing in the limbo between light and darkness. Otherwise known as a nobody."

Eris's mind thought back to the silver creatures from before. Saix guessed that and explained further. "The creatures I used to….restrain you are dusks, a common variety of nobody. But those of the strongest retain their original forms." Saix gestured this to himself placing his hand on his chest.

"So you're one of these nobodies?" Eris responded fro some reason finding the term appropriate for some.

"Yes, as are you." Saix pointed to the vixen who now raised an quizzical eye.

"The vixen Eris no longer exists. You are merely half of her." Said Saix.

The vixens other eye rose, her pupils growing small in shock at this statement.

"Put simply a vixen named Eris had her heart swallowed by the heartless and thus became one. As a result "you" her nobody was born."

Her mind raced flashed back to that night. She remembered those creatures, those heartless. She recalled that red heart shaped light floating in front of her eyes. More importantly, she remembered the hollow feeling she had and now felt again. Momentarily she placed her paw to her chest.

"You're lying." She stated.

"Those memories are simply remnants of your other self. While your heartless is nothing more than a mindless beast by now, you retain those memories.

"Shut up!" The vixen commanded teeth bared.

"Is that anger you are feeling? Anger, joy, fear, those are illusions. Because we lack hearts, we nobodies cannot feel. We simply remember those emotions and act on them." Saix maintained his blank disposition where as the vixen wore everything on her metaphorical sleeves.

"I AM NOT A NOBODY!" She screamed with every ounce of her will. The only thing on her mind was hate, hatred towards this Saix. She lunged for him, teeth ready to sink into flesh.

Saix held out his hand and in it appeared a large claymore. The vixen felt the side of the metal collide with her. She slid along the ground stunned by the attack. She gasped when she saw the blade strike inches away from her head followed by Saix laying his boot on her.

"You have strong memories but you are merely fooling yourself. You can't deny what you are." Stated Saix.

He was right, she couldn't. Quick as it was but she felt the hollow feeling in her chest again. It was empty and hollow. Saix sensed this as well. His claymore vanished and he stepped off the vixen. She got up standing back up on her haunches and her head held down.

"So you brought me here to tell me I am merely an imitation of life." There was no question.

"Yes and no. The other reason I brought you was to make you a part of something.

The vixen looked back to the man. Cocking her head to the side in curiosity, she listened to what Saix had to say.

"I am part of an order known as Organization XIII. We are a group of nobodies who seek to become whole." Saix explained.

"Whole? But we…you don't have hearts" Eris said in a confused and drained tone.

Saix faced the moon staring up into it not bothered by its light. "Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" She hated to sound like an uneducated cub but these were all foreign terms to her.

"Like the world your other self came form, there are others as there are stars in the sky." Saix began starting another explanation. "All worlds posses a heart and Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds and all that will ever be or is to be."

Saix reached up closing his fist in a grab around the heart shaped formation. He reached closing his fist around but nothing was in his hand.

"Once we obtain Kingdom Hearts, we shall truly exist." The two nobodies faced each other. "Now I ask you do you want to be whole? Do you want to find meaning?"

The longing she had seen in Saix's eyes were now in her own. Slowly she nodded.

"Excellent now come, the remaining members of the Organization await." Saix walked not stopping to wait for her. In a flash, the invisible wall vanished, allowing passage to the outside.

She didn't know why she caved in so easily. She was smart she knew the truth even if she did try to deny it. Finally, Eris followed. No that wasn't true. Eris daughter of Scarface and Lady Blue no longer existed.


	4. A New Life

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 4: A New Life**

_Body, soul, and heart. These are the components that comprise a being._

_However, hearts are the most sought after of these._

_The Heartless and the Nobodies, Two beings once whole each seek the heart for different reasons._

The vixen nobody followed Saix through the halls of the castle. The trek had been silent for the most part. Obviously, Saix was a man focused solely on the goals of his order. Eris or rather the vixen that was half of Eris opened her mouth to speak but could not find the words. There were really no more questions for her to ask. Guess being told you were not who you thought you were did that.

Surprisingly Saix stopped. The vixen gave a small gasp at this sudden halt.

"One piece of advice." Said Saix. The vixen looked up saying nothing.

"During the meeting you may hear our leader's name. But you shall refer to him as Superior."

She didn't like the sound of that. Having to refer to someone as higher than herself didn't sit well with her. "Why would I do that?" She asked in a somewhat snotty tone. Saix turned his gaze away from the vixen.

"If you don't then you'll be destroyed." Saix stated bluntly.

Whatever words the vixen had in response to not referring to this leader by a title was quickly left unsaid. "Or you may get lucky and merely be turned into a dusk."

She definitely decided to leave things unsaid. They resumed walking but it didn't take long for them to arrive at the meeting place. They had stepped into a room completely white in color, almost blinding. In the center of the room was adorned the same symbol she had seen on the dusks. She figured this must have been the symbol of the Organization. Situated around the room were thirteen chairs each raised at different heights. Six of these chairs were currently seated.

The men or rather, nobodies all dressed in the same black coats. One of them was possibly the oldest looking of the group. His hair was short and blond, almost white. He had a mustache, which connected to a short goatee. His ears held various piercing. In his hands, he seemed to be playing with what looked like silver playing cards. He flicked them around his fingers every so often.

The next member was a young man possibly in his late teens. His disposition seemed much laid back almost joking. His hair was a dirty blond color done up in a mullet.

Following him was another young man possibly older than himself. His hair was long and very spiky. What set him off and what the vixen immediately noticed was its red color, like blood.

The next pair were older than the last two. One was a black haired man with a stern face. His hairstyle was best described as a dreadlocked ponytail. The other man had a simple ponytail. Like the red haired one, he had a distinguishing feature. Several scars ran along his face. His left eye was covered with an eye patch. This man reminded the vixen of her father.

Seated at the highest and in the center was apparently, as the vixen could guess, the Superior. Unlike the other members, his hood was up completely blocking all from seeing his face. Saix looked to the Superior giving a slight bow.

"Xemnas I believe this one is ready to join us." Saix said. Despite his reverence and respect shown, he still held that same demeanor.

A laugh came from the eye-patched man. "Hold on this is the new member the boss had you get?!" He said with amusement. The vixen looked up to the man with much insult in her eyes.

"What did she do bark and yip at you?"

A dirty look was delivered to the nobody. However, he seemed amused by that. "Oh I guess she isn't such a dumb beast after. She's giving me that same look he did."

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face! Perhaps you'd like the other eye gone?!" The vixen snapped.

"Oh this one has a bite." The scarred man replied.

The mullet haired nobody crossed his legs. "Well you know we could always use a mascot or a pet around here." He said rather jokingly.

"How dare you?!" The vixen exclaimed. This little outburst caused the man to shrink back in his chair.

"Enough!" All the members in the room stopped what they were doing, focusing on the one seated in the highest chair, the Superior had spoken and all were on him.

Instantly the Superior, Xemnas as he was called by those of obviously higher rank in the Organization, leapt from his chair disappearing then reappearing in front of the vixen. She could feel the power and authority emanating from him. A gulp sank down her throat. She had never met anyone who could intimidate her like this.

"Do you wish to exist?" He asked.

Just as she did with the question Saix had asked her, she nodded.

"For too long, we nobodies have existed within nothingness. Sorrow and rage encompass us yet we cannot feel them." Xemnas waved his arms wide like a bird spreading its wings. Melodramatic to some but it got attention.

"But we of Organization XIII shall soon obtain real hearts and escape from this bleak existence!"

"Excuse me um Superior." The vixen spoke remembering to tack on that last bit. Xemnas dropped his display, his stance returning to normal. Despite intimidation, she continued.

"You call yourselves Organization XIII but there's only seven of you."

Xemnas looked to the empty seats then back to the vixen nobody. "Unfortunately five of our members perished in a previous mission. And our thirteenth member has left our cause. As such he is now a traitor."

Upon the mention of this thirteenth member, the red haired nobody turned his attention to an empty chair. His eyes filled with a look of regret.

"Now I ask you again will you join us? Do you tire of this teetering on the edge of nothing?"

The vixen looked up her eyes showing conviction and want. She nodded affirming her decision. "Yes I-I want to be real."

"Very well. As your old life has ended you shall given a new one in its place." Xemnas waved his hand from one side to the other. Between the man and beast a set of words formed. Together they spelled a name, Eris. The words began to circle the vixen. Suddenly they stopped as another letter appeared in the center an x. The words rearranged themselves forming a new name.

She saw the name before her and spoke it without any form of emotion giving away to the farce that her memories provided if only for that brief moment.

"Xires" She said.

"Number XIV, Xires, a new you." Said Xemnas. The light of the words briefly illuminated his face but they vanished leaving his features shrouded in darkness once again.

"Saix I'm leaving this ones development to you." Xemnas said to the blue haired nobody.

"As you wish, come." He said to the newly christened Xires.

With a nod, the newest member of Organization XIII followed closely behind. That said and done Xemnas the superior vanished again appearing in chair once more.

"Xemnas." The superior turned the one who addressed him, the one with the braided ponytail.

"After the actions of the traitors XI and XII. And the recent desertion of number XIII. Do you think it is wise to admit another to our ranks?" He asked.

"I concur." The card wielding nobody quipped flicking them away with his wrist. Certainly, we don't want more traitors in our midst. However, I am curious to how a simple beast was able to retain its shape after the creation of its heartless.

Xemnas looked to each of them men in the order he had been spoken too. "Our numbers have thinned, in order to accomplish our goals we must gather as many nobodies as we can. And the fact this once had a strong will proves the strength of hearts. She will be of use to us."

It was agreed, only the strongest of hearts could produce a nobody of the higher variety such as they.

"You know if this fox had a strong heart the heartless produced must be pretty powerful." The scarred, eye-patch wearing nobody quipped.

Xemnas kept his head forward not returning his subordinates comments with a gaze. "Indeed."

A/N For those wh oare KH savvy you already know there was a number 14 in the organization Xion. However I found out info regarding Xion and I think that info is plausible enough for Xemnas to appoint her the new number 14. Anyway feel free to give me feedback and I hope you have enjoyed so far.


	5. The Silver Streak

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter Five: The Silver Streak**

_Organization XIII, a group of incomplete people who wish to become whole._

_To this end, they seek Kingdom Hearts in the hope of gaining the ones they lost_

Xires remained alone in her thoughts. Deeply immersing herself in them. Her eyes followed the room she was in the one that Saix had called "Proof of Existence." It was a graveyard of sorts. Twelve graves or plaques were lined up, a path cutting into the middle of the room. Each one was adorned with a name of an Organization member. Seven of the graves were colored blue while the remainder were red. She realized the pattern of these colors represented which Organization members were still among the living. Blue for life, red for death.

She supposed the name "Proof of Existence" fit. If their names were imprinted then that showed their existence. She wondered where Saix had gone. The elder nobody had mentioned "training" of sorts but had left her alone in this room.

If she had to guess this was a sort of rest. Not that Saix cared for like all nobodies he had no heart. She simply assumed this was to put her mind at ease before the trials ahead. All of this was sudden. She had entered existence not too long ago and now she was a part of an order. What troubled her most was the fact she did not have a heart. No, she remembered any emotion she was feeling and now was simply just remembering then acting.

"I'm only fooling myself." She echoed Saix's words to herself. The feeling came again. The feeling of being watched. She turned to one of the doorways to find the red haired nobody from the meeting kneeling against the wall. He started to walk casually towards her.

"The Organization must be getting pretty desperate. But I guess the boss must have some reason to add you to our ranks. Not that you'd last long anyway."

"And you are?" Xires asked.

"It's Axel, got it memorized?" The nobody introduced tapping his head with his finger.

Axel continued to the lower ranked nobody. She was not insulted by what he had said. No instead, she felt a little put off by him as if there was something about him she couldn't trust.

"I know what you're going through. I have no heart I am just an unwanted existence."

All those words only reminded Xires of what she really was. Axel however looked at her. There was no mocking in his eyes.

"Take some advice, use those memories. Sure the emotions are fake but hey better than being a stiff huh?" Said Axel.

Axel stopped as he noticed Saix standing in the doorway. "Relax just chatting with the newbie."

Saix didn't say a word. He and Xires merely stepped onto Saix's respective grave panel and vanished into it. With nothing, left to say Axel casually walked off. Before he left the doorway he stopped turning his attention to a particular grave panel still blue indicating life. Like the chair in the meeting room, this one belonged to the former thirteenth member of the Organization. Thinking back, he recalled the last words exchanged.

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

"_No one would miss me."_

"_That not true I would."_

Returning to the present, he turned away and walked on. "Roxas" he said just as he left. He had a mission to undertake.

---

Xires recognized the room she currently was in. It was the room where Saix had revealed to her true nature as a nobody. The shining moon light of Kingdom Hearts beamed down on her. It made her happy or just made her remember happiness. The promise of having a heart hung above her and she would make certain her services would be rewarded.

"Xires." Saix called granting the vixen his attention.

"Your training will commence now." Saix stated. "But first put this on." Saix threw something to the ground. Xires looked closely at it and realized it was a black coat just for her size. Well coat may have been a least appropriate word. It looked more like a cape of sorts. It had the hooded black leather design along with the zipper in the center. The zipper itself was down only about halfway giving. Lastly, there were two opening to place her front legs through. It took her a while but she managed to slip it on. She kept the hood down although she could easily put it on with a flick of her head.

She looked over herself giving a satisfied "hmm". She had to admit these former humans had good taste. Quickly she turned her attention back to Saix ready to partake in this training.

"As a higher nobody you posses abilities that the lesser kind do not." Saix held out his hand in it a large claymore materialized. Xires remembered it from before. "Two of such are personal weapon and an elemental trait."

"Weapon and an element." Xires repeated taking a mental note.

"For now we shall conjure your weapon now concentrate will it to you." Saix instructed.

Xires nodded and concentrated. She didn't know how she could concentrate she just pictured a weapon in her paws. But she wondered how she would even hold one. She received her answer as her paws felt different. Now covering her paws were a pair of claws. They were light silver with blue trimming much like her other self's fur. She flexed them examining them with curious awe.

"Impressive I have to say." She replied.

"Those weapons attune with your fighting style and element. Observe." Said Saix.

Out of nowhere several stone dummies humanoid in shape appeared. About ten or so. For a moment, Saix did nothing merely closing his eyes. But Xires felt a growing power coming from him. She wasn't sure if it was her animal senses or her senses as a nobody. But she did notice something about the moonlight. It seemed to be absorbing into Saix's body. A low growl came from him unnerving as the man normally had a calm disposition. His eyes opened, the yellow pupils had grown substantially.

Grabbing his claymore, he gave mighty swing smashing two of the dummies to pieces. He did the same to another pair leaving only five left. Then he leapt into the air and with an animalistic yell, he brought it down to the ground causing a shockwave leaving a pile of rubble on the ground. His breathing labored for a few moments then quickly subsided.

Xires merely blinked. Such a display of power she was amazed to be honest. Indeed now, she was curious what she could possibly do. Those thoughts went aside when she saw Saix coming at her with his claymore. She narrowly dodged as the blade left a clear indention on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" She angrily asked.

"The only way to discover your true capabilities is through battle."

Xires stepped backwards. Fighting against other animals was one thing but after seeing Saix in action, she felt more than intimidated. Intimidation seemed to be the run of the place. That didn't stop her fellow nobody from continuing his assault so she did what anyone would do, defend herself. Most of the time she dodged but there a few occasions where her claws clanged against steel.

"Is that your limit?! Show more power!" Saix yelled.

"_huff, huff _I'm trying!" Xires yelled, annoyed at the constant barrages.

Her tire didn't seem to matter to Saix. Again, she felt the growing power as Saix gathered the moons light. His pupils grew and he struck with all of his might. Xires had to react but what could she do against this berserker? She willed any power she had and held up her claws. A loud _clang_ filled the room.

Saix's pupils shrank to their normal size. Curiously, he looked at the still standing vixen. Xires held up her claws but something was different about them. They had turned a shining silver. The colorization extended all the way down to her legs. It was as if they had become metal.

"Impressive." Saix responded stepping back. Xires set her paws down noting a distinct metallic echo.

"It seems your element pertains to metal." Saix noted.

A smirk appeared across the vixen's mouth. "Don't tell me your stopping." She flexed herself into a battle stance and Saix did the same. It was only a short time later that her abilities were reported to Xemnas and now her initiation was fully complete. Like all members, she was now given a title along with her rank. These titles related to their abilities, or general strengths. Saix was known fittingly as the "Luna Diviner." Her name fit as well and she much liked it, "The Silver Streak,"

The training continued, her abilities growing stronger with each strike and each dodge. About seven days had passed and currently she was putting herself into a training regime.

She slashed at the training dummies reducing them to nothing. The metal that had formed around her dissipated and her claws disappeared. Oh yes her abilities had indeed grown in these past seven days. Since then she had occasionally chatted with the other remaining members of Organization XIII. Mostly she just interacted with Saix as the other members either annoyed her or paid not much mind to her. She had not seen Axel since that day she was initiated.

Apparently, he was given an important mission, recovering number XIII, Roxas she believed he was called. Not that she cared what his name was. A dark portal, the "corridors of darkness" as they were called opened up and Saix stepped through.

"You've improved." He noted the destroyed dummies.

The vixen flicked her bangs back. "Naturally" She responded. "So has our little lost stray returned to us?" She asked.

"No Roxas is lost to us and Axel has left our fold." Saix responded.

A sigh came from Xires. "So another traitor well I know what to do when I run into him." She said almost casually.

"I have orders straight from the superior."

Xires stood to attention. "It seems the Heartless have grown active in a world, one that the witch Maleficent has yet to touch." Said Saix.

The vixens eyes lit up, her first mission and being sent to another world no less. "What are my orders?" She asked.

"As you know the Heartless are attracted to the darkness in hearts. Your orders are to find one to manipulate, help the darkness grow and in time, they will learn how to control the Heartless. As such, more hearts will be swallowed spawning heartless and nobodies in the wake." Saix explained.

"So deceit is it? Ooh I like that." The vixen gave a nasty smile. "One query who am I supposed to find?"

Saix responded by opening the portal that lead to this world assigned to her. "We believe your talents will be well suited where you're going." That was all she needed to hear.

"Be warned the keybearer will mot likely show." Said Saix.

"But were counting on that aren't we?" Xires asked in turn. Putting her hood up and flicking her tail, the "Silver Streak" vanished inside.

The trip didn't take long and the darkness that surrounded her now was replaced by light and sound. She had arrived at the world and looking around she knew her talents would be well suited here. In the distance, she saw White Deer Park. Immediately she knew which person or vixen to manipulate.


	6. Arrival of the Keybearer

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter Six: Arrival of the Keybearer**

_The Keyblade, a weapon of great power._

_The Heartless have great fear of the keyblade for only it can release the captive hearts and lock the worlds from their grasp._

_One legend states the keybearer brought peace while another says ruin_

_One thing is certain, only those with strong hearts may wield the keyblade._

There are many worlds throughout existence. However, they are kept separate, apart from one another unaware of each other's existence. Travel between these worlds is impossible normally. One such method was currently traveling through the void that separated the worlds.

A ship built of many colored blocks much akin to a toy spaceship. It was called a gummi ship. Despite the child like design, it was a sturdy vessel complete with built in laser weaponry. Behind the dome glass cockpit, the three pilots navigated their way.

The first of which was a teenage boy no older then fifteen. He was dressed in a pair of baggy black pants with yellow straps surrounding them apparently holding red side packs. Just below he wore a pair of large black and yellow shoes with oddly zippers in the middle of them. Above he wore a black hooded jacket unzipped with silver trimming. Around his neck, he wore a crown shaped silver necklace. His blue eyes scanned outside. To some he looked like he was searching.

"Ya alright Sora?" The aforementioned boy turned around running a gloved hand through his spiky brown hair.

"Yeah I'm fine Goofy." He replied speaking to what appeared to be an anthropomorphic black furred dog. He was dressed in a black vest with a green shirt, along with a pair of yellow pants and an orange goggle rimmed hat.

The last traveler was an anthropomorphic white duck. Donald his name was. His clothing was primarily blue. A shirt covered in zippers and pockets. His hat was of a similar design and color. The duck observed something before giving a quack.

"What is it Donald?" Sora asked. Perhaps a heartless nor nobody ship had suddenly appeared.

"Were here." Donald announced.

The trio looked outside to see the source of Donald's exclamation. Before them was a new world.

"Gawrsh we made it already." Goofy said in realization.

Sora stared intently outside, his eyes focusing on their destination. "You think we'll find Riku and the King?" The boy asked.

Donald crossed his arms neither in disagreement but in an affirmation at the question presented to him. "Don't know but I bet we'll find Heartless down there."

Sora frowned and seeing this Donald quickly decided to remind this. "Hey remember what we said no frowning."

"Yup this ship runs on happy faces." Goofy quipped.

Sora turned and his frown turned into a smile. "Yeah you're right besides I think we can handle a few Heartless."

They were not a usual trio of travelers or simple ones for that matter. Donald and Goofy were both the court magician and knight captain respectively under King Mickey of Disney Castle. Sora himself was no average teenager for fate had made him the chosen wielder of the keyblade. Through time and circumstance, the three of them had met banding together to defend the worlds from whatever threatened them. Before they had just faced Heartless and the villains who controlled them but now a new threat had appeared, the Nobodies of Organization XIII. There was another mission, a personal one for the three heroes (or junior heroes as a certain faun dubbed them). That mission was to find the missing King Mickey and Sora's best friend Riku.

Whatever this new world held for them, they would see it through together. And so the gummi ship flew and descended.

---

White Deer Park was fittingly lovely today. The clear blue skies and the sun created a peaceful scenic. Suddenly three bright beams of light shot down form the heavens and when it dimmed, three new inhabitants had arrived.

"Wow back on four legs again." Sora remarked as he noticed his companion's new forms. Traveling to various worlds often required wardrobe changes whether due by Donald's magic or by Soras new duds apparently. In one such world, they had become animals and it appeared that happened again.

Donald had become a kestrel. His plumage was white with blue trimming on the edge of the feathers. His webbed feet had become a pair of talons.

Goofy appeared to be a turtle but more accurately he was a terrapin. His body now was completely green, with an orange under shell. The only thing that left reminders of their previous forms were their heads and their respective hats. The pair looked over themselves in inspection.

"You guy look pretty good." Sora admitted. Now he was eager to see what he had become. He glanced at his hands or now rather his paws. Further, down he could see his feet, long feet. Putting his paws up he could feel his ears, rather long ears to be precise. Inspecting his tuft of a tail made him fall back in realization.

"I'm a rabbit?!" Sora exclaimed.

Goofy walked over to closer inspect while Donald was in a laughing fit.

"Actually ya look more like a hare." Said Goofy.

Indeed Sora was now a dark brown hare. The only leftovers from his form as a human was his mop of spiky hair and the crown necklace that still dangled around his neck.

Donald subdued his laughter to comment. "I betcha Kairi will really find you cute now!" He quacked.

Sora didn't respond to that particular comment. Although he did blush a bit at the thought of his other friends would think of seeing him. Then again what would Riku think? Instead, a disappointed sigh escaped him.

"What's wrong Sora?" Goofy asked in notable concern.

"Oh I don't know I just thought I would be a fox or a wolf or something." Sora lamented at his lagomorph form. "Anyway let's just have a look around."

The transformed trio started to explore their new surroundings. They had landed in a grass area and in a short distance, they saw a form of trees showing some kind of forest. As they decided to venture forth, something else caught their eye. A brown hare a lighter shade then the one Sora currently was, sped past. Behind it were several creatures wolf like with red fur. Thick black fur lines ran down their spines and to their bushy tails.

Sora knew these couldn't be normal animals and he was right. The creatures chest held a breastplate of sorts and adorned on it was a familiar dark symbol vaguely similarly shaped like a heart. The bright yellow eyes and the antennae in place of the ears told was give away to exactly what hey were.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed. The three of them didn't need to say anything else to know what to do. Taking off at full speed or as fast as their animal forms could allow, they followed. Their chase brought them to a set of stones formulated in a circle. The Heartless had cornered the hare against a large rock. Pure terror was in the poor creatures eyes as the Heartless closed in.

With a flash of light, something materialized in front of Sora who grabbed it with his mouth. It looked like a large skeleton key only the shape appeared and extended like a blade. The metal was of a silver color with a blue rainguard. The hilt was of a golden color and hanging down from it was a silver keychain. They keyblade had come to its master who was surprised that this small form could support such a weapon. That didn't matter now for he Donald and Goofy struck.

Sora didn't know if it was instincts that came with the new body but he leapt a large distance flipping around to strike with the keyblade. Donald simply flew over where as Goofy used his shell to barrel through. Sora turned his head to hare and gave a gesture that said "Stay back we'll handle this."

With another leap, Sora swung with the keyblade striking any Heartless he happened to see. Donald merely replied on spells mostly thunder. Goofy's shell was a good replacement for the shield he often sued in his original form. This breed of Heartless proved formidable chomping with their gnashing teeth. Sora kept at it with his keyblade, the steel matching against teeth and claws. But like all Heartless they fell before the might of the weapon and as the Heartless died, several hearts flew away into the sky. It had done its job, more hearts had been freed from darkness.

The danger passed, Sora willed the keyblade away in another flash of light. He turned to the hare. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The hare looked at him surprised at what had just happened but slowly the terror held previously in its eyes vanished and know almost shone at the sight of its savior.

"Oh yes I'm fine. Thank you if you hadn't come by sooner those monsters would have killed me. I mean I probably could have outrun them no one can outrun me. But I was trapped until you came along that is." The hare answered in a female voice

Sora smiled giving a little laugh. "No problem just glad to see your okay."

The hare looked at the male before her. She seemed rather pleased by what she saw. In fact, she looked downright enamored. "So what's your name stranger?" She asked.

"Sora." He answered. The keyblade master gave a yelp of surprise when the hare pressed her face close to his.

"I'm Dash." She greeted.

After a few awkward seconds of silence passed Sora backed a few centimeters apparently making Dash giggle a bit.

"Um yeah ah nice to meet you Dash." Sora greeted.

Donald and Goofy stood by watching this unfold. Where as Goofy said nothing Donald had a comment. "What are we invisible?" He asked to his companion who merely shrugged.

"Dash!" Another voice called, a male. Dash apparently recognized it as she turned around with relieved look. Sora had expected another hare to come running by but was shocked to see a red fox with black ears running up to him.

Sora almost called the keyblade to him. As far as he knew, hares were a delicacy to fox's. That was unnecessary as Dash called out "Plucky!"

The hare ran up to the fox looking much pleased to see him. "Dash are you alright?" He asked with concern. "When I saw those monsters chasing you I ran after but more just appeared out of nowhere."

"Ah don't worry Plucky Sora here saved me." Dash answered.

"Sora?" Plucky asked.

Dash pointed to the male hare behind her running up to him enthusiastically. "Yeah he had this long metal thing and he just bashed the monster to death!" She said excitedly waving her paws around for accentuation.

A little confused at what his friend was talking about Plucky was grateful. "Thank you."

"Ah it was nothing." Sora answered.

An "ahem" from Donald reminded the keyblade master that it was a team effort. "Oh my friends helped out too this is Donald and Goofy." He introduced.

Plucky looked over the trio. "Say you're not from around White Deer Park are you?" He asked.

Sora put a paw to the back of his head." You could say that."

"So where do you hail from?" Dash asked.

"Umm well." Sora began He wasn't too sure on explaining the concept or existence of other worlds to simple woodland animals. Luckily, Goofy saved him from that.

"Were from far away." The knight captain innocently answered.

Apparently, the fox and hare had accepted it. "We should head back it's not safe to be out in the open." Plucky observed looking nervously from side to side. Before they turned to leave, Dash and Plucky looked competitively at each other.

"Fancy another race?" She asked.

"Anytime, first one to reach my grandfathers earth wins." Plucky answered. "You three are welcome to join us." And with that the duo took off.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were dumbstruck for a moment but quickly they followed in suit. Another interesting day in the lives of the keybearer and his companions.

A/N: In an interesting turn I decided to make Sora a hare. I figured making him a fox would just be expected. Plus this adds the humor of having Dash crushing on him.


	7. Dark Heart

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 7: Dark Heart**

_Darkness, it lies within every heart._

_The Heartless are drawn to it and those who succumb to their own become Heartless themselves._

Fox tried to process all the complaints given to him by his friends. He tried to address their concerns to the best of his abilities but the end would always result would be. "Plucky is the leader now."

But nevertheless they seemed to always revere to him as the leader.

"What can you expect? You're the famous Farthing Fox." Vixen would often say.

It was true after what he led the others through it would be hard not to consider him the leader when he had been for so long. Yet that position seemed thrust upon him as his friends gathered around him. He waited for moment for Plucky to show. When his grandson failed to do so, he started. Most of the park residents were present. Most of them had families now so their respective mates stayed at home to protect their young.

"Alright as you know our troubles haven't ended with the rats." Fox started.

"Well if I may say I actually prefer the rats to these monsters." Owl blurted.

The notion of having the rats back showed the real severity these creatures showed.

"Excuse me but you didn't have to deal with those creatures for months." Hare added. "But these things are less than favorable."

Friendly gave a little growl. "I say we should fight! These monsters have no right intruding!" Friendly proclaimed.

Hurkel was the next to speak up. "Oh but that's sounds dreadfully unkind perhaps we could become friends with these shadowy monsters." The ever-kind badger suggested.

A scoff came from Weasel. "Oh sure we just invite them into our homes and let them kill us all I suppose?" Weasel didn't add her trademark laugh at that statement. It was no laughing matter.

A female squirrel scurried down from a tree. She held a very sad look. "I have to agree with Weasel I don't see how being friends with those…horrible monsters would be good. Not after what they did to my old dad." Tears began to stream down her face as she recalled. "They just grabbed him and this light came out of his chest and then he vanished."

Fox sighed this truly wasn't like Scarface or the rats. Vixen shared his thoughts. He looked to her almost unsure of what to say.

"Look those are good suggestion Hurkel and Friendly. But we know little to nothing about these things."

"Actually Fox I have noticed something." Ranger spoke up. "I've seen how these creatures behave. Before they simply acted wild but now from what I have seen recently, they acted almost coordinated. Like someone was controlling them."

Before that revelation could be elaborated on, a familiar sound rang out. "Weasel!" An almost whiny voice called out. Running towards the gathering was Measly.

"Measly what are you doing here?! I left you to watch Cleo and Fido!" Weasel angrily shouted at her mate.

Measly backed off slightly. "Well that's the thing I can't find them." Measly replied nervously.

"You measly twerp! Monsters are running around the park and my poor little weasels are out there!" Without another word, Weasel grabbed her mate and pulled him along forcefully. Although angry, there was a mothers concern in her eyes.

The impending threats to ones young seemed reason enough to end the meeting. Not based on Weasel's part but the fact everyone probably began to worry about their own.

"I think this meeting is adjourned. Everyone return home and stay in groups." Said Fox.

With that, everyone left to return to their home and loved ones. Despite a few lingering complaints they complied with their former leader. When they were gone, Fox knelt down. He could feel his age.

"Well that went well." He replied with a slight sarcasm. Honestly, he had hoped he could have come up with a permanent solution to their problems.

"Fox you did your best." Vixen comforted.

"Yes but perhaps I should have waited for Plucky seeing as he's the leader now." Fox replied.

Hearing that Friendly walked up to his father. "Honestly I think Plucky is more interested in racing than leadership. Father I still don't see why you made him leader." Friendly wasn't trying to directly challenge his fathers decision but it still questioned him why his nephew would be chosen over him. Silently Friendly attributed it to Bolds death but he couldn't be too sure either way.

"I had my reasons." Fox replied. Friendly said nothing further.

"I suppose I should be clearing off Charmers waiting for me." Ranger said turning to leave.

Fox smiled at his son in law. "Be careful after all you made a grandfather again!" Ranger smiled back and he was gone.

There was nothing else to do but go on with their lives at this point. None of them were sure of what to do at this point but perhaps in time something could be done. They would have returned to their earths but two shapes could be seen running or racing into view.

---

Plucky and Dash had kept their race going since it began. They were nose to nose occasionally one getting the head over the other. Behind Sora, Donald and Goofy trailed. The trio had couldn't get ahead of the faster animals. It was a closer race but Dash was the one who won.

"I'm the fastest!" She proudly yelled.

Plucky stopped to catch his breath and the trio behind him collapsed. They had grown used to the movements in these forms but not used to racing.

"You can't be tired after that." Said Dash.

"Sorry Dashie out of practice I suppose." Replied Plucky.

Dash gave a roll of her eyes. "Excuses." She hopped over to Sora. "What about you? You're a hare after all."

Sora got up looking almost embarrassed. "Out of practice too I suppose." It was true. It had been a long time since he raced along his island home with his friends Riku and Kairi. He missed those times.

Dash smiled at Sora's response inching close to him again. "Well suppose I could practice with you?"

"Um sure." Sora said a little put off by the females closeness.

Dash looked to Donald and Goofy. "You're friends are welcome too but doubt they will get any faster."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Donald quacked.

Dash crossed her front legs. "I'm just saying birds and terrapins aren't really built for racing." She stated.

Donald had half a mind to send an ice spell this creature's way but he knew that Goofy nor Sora would approve. At the present time, everyone's attention was to the trio of foxes that currently were staring at them. Plucky especially was looking to the oldest male.

"Oh hello Grandfather." He greeted.

"Plucky where were you? We just finished the meeting." Fox asked.

A look of realization hit Plucky he had honestly forgotten in all that happened but knew his forgetfulness was not entirely to blame.

"Sorry but those monsters attacked Dash and I." Plucky excused.

A gasp came from both Fox and Vixen. "Are you alright did they hurt you?" Vixen asked in concern.

"Not to worry Vixen Sora here beat them all." Dash gestured to the transformed Keyblade master. "Oh and his friends." She added noticing Donald's disgruntled look at not being mentioned.

Sora felt all eyes on him. "It was nothing just in the right place at the right time I guess."

"Oh don't be so humble you're a hero is what you are." Again, Dash inched closer to Sora making the boy blush.

Friendly looked at the three with an unconvinced look. "These three beat those creatures?" Friendly asked in an unconvinced tone.

"They're called Heartless and yeah we beat them." Sora replied a little proud of his accomplishment.

"Heartless?" Vixen repeated the unfamiliar word.

"Yeah and were sort of like Heartless exterminators." Said Donald

So at last, their enemies had a name. It was better than referring to them as "creatures" or "monsters" constantly.

"Whatever the case thank you. Those Heartless as you call them, have been troubling us for some time." Said Fox. "At first they simply acted wild but no we think their in league with someone.

This got Sora's attention. "Really say you haven't seen any of them with a jerk named Pete or some guys in black coats."

Fox shook his head. Although a part of Sora felt that Maleficent's henchman or the Organization had something to do with their appearance.

"Well whatever the case my friends and I are willing to help." Sora proclaimed.

"Just leave it to us." Goofy added.

Donald was about to add his own word but felt like something was missing. He looked up and noticed something was his blue hat. Twin giggles alerted him to the culprits and before him were two weasels, Cleo and Fido.

"Hey give that back!" Donald quacked.

The two young weasels tossed the hat around back and forth, keeping it from Donald talons. Finally, the pair relented and Donald regained his headwear.

"What's the big idea?" Donald demanded from the two.

"Oh relax just having a bit of fun." Said Fido.

"Sort of odd that he's wearing that isn't it?" Cleo asked to her twin.

"Yeah I mean don't humans wear these?" Fido asked his sister in turn.

Immediately the pair noticed Goofy and Sora. "My those two look odd."

Goofy looked at Sora. "Odd?" He asked. Sora didn't have a response as the pair were now focusing on him and Dash.

"Oh Dash is this your mate or something?" Asked Cleo.

"What?!" Sora shockingly exclaimed. A giggle came from Cleo. "I bet he is I did notice you getting bigger around your stomach."

Dash gave a little gasp looking at her belly. Noticing it was normal she looked up at the young weasel looking a little peeved.

"Oh relax just a joke." Cleo reassured. For some reason, a part of Sora wondered what would happen if this pair ingested sugar or coffee.

Fox was perplexed. "Wait a minute Cleo and Fido what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh well we just did what Plucky asked." Fido admitted.

Fox cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What Plucky asked?"

The aforementioned Fox stepped forward. He looked a bit reluctant as he pawed the ground.

"Well you see Grandfather I wanted to see if I could find out more about those monster-Heartless." He corrected. "And so I sent the twins to find follow some."

"You what?!" Fox said shocked

Friendly gave his parents a look particularly to his father. Now he really questioned the logic on making Plucky the leader.

"Plucky those two could have been injured. Weasel and Measly are worried sick!" Vixen exclaimed.

Pucky held his head down at his decision. He felt somewhat ashamed.

"We volunteered actually. Plucky wanted someone stealthy and so we stealthed for him!" Cleo laughed in a manner reminiscent of her mother.

"And besides Mom's always fussing about us. We'll be full grown weasels in no time!" It was true. Both he and his sister had grown since the last time the park had troubles. If anything, the two were now considered teenagers.

Seeing that no harm had really come and although he wondered how any spawn of Weasel could be sneaky, he accepted it.

"Alright what did you two find out?" Plucky asked.

"Well." The two said in unison. "We followed those monsters just like you asked." Fido began.

"Then we saw them meet up with someone else." Cleo added. There was pause for a moment as if the two were building up suspense.

"And?" Friendly impatiently asked.

"They met up wit ha group of foxes, blue foxes." Fido saying one part and Cleo finishing the rest.

Everyone's expressions alarmed. For the residents they knew what that meant but for the otherworlders, not so much.

"Are Foxes supposed to come in blue?" Sora asked to Goofy.

"Beats me nothing surprises me in these worlds anymore." The knight captain responded.

---

Lady Blue stared out at the reserve, White Deer Park her home, her true home. It was like that since she her birth but then that Farthing lot came and ruined it all. Her thoughts turned to Scarface. She missed him. Up until a time ago, she mourned her mate constantly. Maybe that's why she had her tribe leave. The pain of seeing his lifeless body was too much to bear. That would now change, for she now had the means to insure the blue foxes as rulers of the park even greater than the stags.

The Heartless such efficient creatures, more so than that stoat that had bribed her way into her service. Perhaps she should have eaten her that one cold winter. That no longer mattered. Her new "assistant" had taught her the means of controlling these creatures. Yes, the darkness and hatred she had nursed in her heart for so long now was coming to use.

"Rest easy my love you'll be avenged." She spoke to no one but herself.


	8. Queen of the Heartless

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 8: Queen of the Heartless**

_The Heartless are drawn to darkness like moths to a flame._

_To those who hold strong control command these dark creatures._

_But will they conquer the darkness or will it consume them?_

Ranger kept close watch on his surroundings. To his left and to his right, when he saw no sign of any monsters he pressed onwards. Shortly he saw an earth before him. Still he pressed on cautiously. Then out of the earth came a blur of red almost orange. Ranger didn't attack but instead put up his paw in a playful manner.

"Welcome back dad." The fox cub greeted to his father.

Ranger smiled at his son putting his own paw upon his head. "Hello there Rusty holding down the home while I'm gone eh?"

Rusty smiled proudly. "Yep I'm the man while you're gone." Rusty and Ranger looked very much alike. They both had the same black v-shaped path of fur on top. Only difference between the two was Rusty's red fur. If only it was shade of blue then the two would be dead ringers for each other.

"Rusty come back here this instant!" Rusty lowered hi ears at his mother's voice.

From the earth came Charmer two small female cubs trailing behind her. Rusty obeyed his head down all the way. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his sisters making slight fun of their brother's possible punishment. Quickly and hopefully without his mother noticing he stuck his tongue out.

"I told you to stay inside." Charmer scolded.

"Mom I was just saying hi to dad." Rusty said with slight defiance.

Ranger put a paw to his son's head giving it an affectionante rub. "Besides Charmer if anything happened I would have been there."

Charmer looked to her mate knowing that was true. But with times the way they are one couldn't be too careful when raising a family. The two adults rubbed their heads together a sign of affection and love. Ranger remembered the day Charmer told him he was going to be a father. Of course, he was happy and eventually their three cubs came into existence. Rusty in personality and appearance had been described. The daughters were given fitting names, Ember and Lovely.

Ember was bright orangish red like fire. Whenever she got riled up mostly by play or arguments with her siblings, her personality could be best described as explosive. Lovely looked very much like her mother. Her fur was more a dark red so dark that a shade of blue seemed to creep in giving off a somewhat violet hue if one looked close enough. Lovely considered herself as such and she made it a point to tell that to anyone. Ranger could see shades of his parents within his daughters.

"So how was the meeting?" Charmer asked.

Ranger sighed. "If you're asking if we have any solution to our problems then no."

Charmer had a feeling he was going to say that. "So our troubles haven't ended." This was more pressuring for her now that she had a family to protect. Ranger picked that up.

'Look I promise you nothing will happen to you or our cubs." Ranger stated affirmatively. Locking eyes the lovers looked deeply. "So long as I'm around I'll make sure of that."

It was all they needed to her despite Rusty and Ember stating their desire to fight some monsters. For now, they retreated into their earth but he got something behind him. Something he had not seen a good couple of seasons. It was blue fur but as soon as he had noticed, it was gone.

---

The young vixen breathed a relief filled sigh as she neared the territory of the blue foxes. Actually, this was recent territory. It was only recently that Lady Blue had decided to move back into the park. So far, only a small portion had been taken, not enough for the deer herd or the Farthing animals to notice.

Russet along with the other foxes had noticed a change in behavior within their leader. For some of the foxes who wanted vengeance it was a welcome change. However, Russet felt disturbed by her aunt's current state. Around she saw the creatures that she half blamed. The Heartless unnerved her. They ones that had arrived were of several shapes and sizes. First, there were the razor fangs the wolf like ones. Next were the aerial knockers looking very much like head with wings and lower attached body with punching glove arms.

Other than the animal parody ones, there were the more human shaped variety. Soldier Heartless were one example having a blue human almost child like body and a head shaped like a helmet. But the ones she hated the most were the Shadows. Appearing from the ground as their names implied, skittering about with twitchy antennae. Those yellow eyes they all shared who knew what lay under those monsters minds?

How could her aunt surround herself with such unknown company? Her daughter's disappearance coupled with the lingering effects of her mates death may have been the limit. She didn't entirely blame her aunt no rather she pitied her. The blame rested on another's shoulders. Currently she and the group of blues she was with now were facing her.

"What are you lot doing?" Xires asked.

Russet looked on the strange vixen. "Xires we just finished patrol."

The cloaked blue narrowed her eyes showing a clear contempt. "I can see that." Stepping to the side, Xires eyes could be seen underneath her hood yellow and threatening. "What I want to know is why you're back. You were giving orders to patrol the park until ordered otherwise."

The other blue foxes crowded behind Russet. Although she was not the team leader, it was her idea to come back. Words stammered in her throat. Those eyes and the demeanor and tone Xires showed reminded her so much of Eris.

"We've done our part. There's really nothing else more to do. The Heartless are already covering more ground." Russet explained.

Seriousness came to the response. "Now is it really your choice in the matter no its mine. Lady Blue has placed me as second in command and if you're too simple to follow orders." Xires condescended.

This verbal choice provoked a growl from one of the males. "Where do you come off talking down to us?! You're just a stranger after all so don't act so high and mighty!" The male spat.

Xires put her attention to the male that had so chosen to speak up against her. Fighting would have been simple but barbaric she had an appearance and grace to give. She was among common brawling at least for now. She advanced on him slowly gazing not dirty or with malice. Emotionless is what it would be called. The male looked nervous and she liked that licking her lips in a pleasure.

"Is that a challenge I hear? I should warn you any challenge against me is a challenge against your leader so I would change my tone when speaking to me." Xires coolly stated but with threat.

"Xires." Xires and the other foxes turned and turned to find Lady Blue. At her heels twicthign were two shadow Heartless. The shadows held close to her.

"Aunt." Russet quickly spoke giving a slight bow of the head in reverence.

Xires did the same. "Oh milady what brings you here?" She asked.

"I heard a dispute what's going on?" Lady Blue immediately asked.

This was all she needed to hear. "This group has disobeyed orders milady I was just reminding them of their place." Xires smirked.

Russet didn't trust Xires that was a fact. If anything, she could tell the strange vixen was trying to manipulate her aunt. The similarities were so much of Eris but nothing she could place her paw. Lady Blue was already glaring at them. "Aunt please it was my idea I thought if we should save our strength for later.

The older vixen somewhat softened at her niece. Russet at this point was her only family. "Fine I will overlook this my dear. But only once mind you."

Russet smiled glad her aunt had not gone completely mad. Xires didn't like this. Her eyes widened.

"Apparently her heart has not completely darkened." She thought.

"So what have you to report?" Lady Blue asked to the male the one that had stood up against Xires.

He stood to attention giving full respect to his matriarch. "The Farthing animals haven't been doing anything strange of late."

"Did you see any?"

Searching his head for a better response, the fox lowered his head. "Well no. But I did see a young weasel." The fox stopped as he noticed a slight glow in his leaders eyes. The yellow actually seemed much brighter.

"You didn't give chase? It could have been the offspring of a Farthing animal!" Lady Blue shouted.

The fox slowly began to back away. "I-I it was just young what could it have done?" He asked.

This wasn't doing him any better. "What could it have done?! Probably went back to warn the others about us. By now they have connected the Heartless to us." The Heartless at her heels began to move about antsy like. Amidst their twitching their yellow eyes turned straight at the fox. The twitching stopped as Lady Blue stood on her haunches. Her anger apparently vanished but the glow in her eyes was not.

"There really is no use for you anymore now is there?" She asked. Knowing his cue to run he did so or that would have happened if the Heartless were not quicker.

They pounced on him grabbing and clawing at his body. He screamed and shouted trying to free himself but they would not release. Russet and the other foxes watched in horror as the males body vanished. A single heart shaped light appeared floating in the air before a dark mist covered it. The mist began to take shape and in an instant, a Razor Fang Heartless appeared. Gnashing its teeth, the former fox disappeared to join the rest of its brethren.

The glow vanished from Lady Blue's eyes and the two shadows returned to their mistress's side. Xires gave a satisfied smirk. Suppose the darkness was not so little after all.

"Now if you all remember we are at war. This park rightfully belongs to us and neither the stag nor the Farthing filth shall stand in our way."

At her side another blue fox, a vixen had witnessed the entire display. Her mouth hung open in both surprise and fear.

"You, speak!" The vixen cowered a little at the older fox but managed to compose herself. "Milady while on my scouting I found the location of your son."

Her son? That could only mean one, as any other sons she had were now dead. Winter and a certain Adder saw to that.

"So what news do you bring?" Asked Lady Blue. Like with Russet, her demeanor and look softened.

"He was with his mate and they had three cubs. A male and two females from what I could tell." The scout reported with precise specification, hoping she would not end up like a certain male.

Lady Blue remained silent. A grandson and two granddaughters she had. No Ranger made his choice. He was no son of hers. She kept telling herself that but she couldn't really resolve herself to that. That was not the matter anymore. No she had more pressing ones to attend to.

"The rest of you will resume your patrols. Kill any Farthing creatures you find. And don't hesitate to use call the Heartless." Lady Blue ordered to the group. They obeyed and were off. Russet was unsure of whether to join them or not.

"Russet you stay." Lady Blue said.

She said nothing more deciding to return to her earth. Xires followed but Russet stood between her.

"I'm only putting up with you because my aunt has ordered it. But I don't trust you in the least. If you cause her or my tribe any harm I'll make you sorry." Russet warned.

Xires was not impressed or even threatened by this. "You could never best me Russet. Even as cubs I was always the superior."

Russet stood confused at the vixens wording. "As a cub?" She questioned. "Eris?" She said to herself. She shook the thought off and looked back at the cloaked vixen that was now entering her aunt's earth.

---

Darkness surrounded the inners of the earth. The yellow glow of the Heartless eyes was the only light source but maybe the Heartless themselves was the source of the darkness. Xires made sense of that.

"Milady what about your son? Is he not a traitor?" She asked coolly.

Lady Blue kept her attention to the twin Heartless that hung by her paws. "Ranger made his choice. Whether he returns is of no concern to me." Lady Blue said with hardly any emotion.

A sore subject. Time to play on that. "If anything I say the traitor deserves to die."

Lady Blue's ears went high. Xires knew she was getting somewhere. "He was at your side when you found your husbands body was he not?"

She nodded.

"He comforted you and pretended to be a loving son I suppose?

She began to paw the earth nodding yet again. "And what does he do? He mates with a red fox and sires half-breeds."

Lady Blue stilled. She recalled those last moments she had with Scarface.

"_My Love._" A single tear fell down her face.

"Milady the Heartless only obey the strongest. That's why I came to you for you hold what those Farthing creatures lack, power. Darkness heeds their call and your heart is the only way to master it. Sooth it, use the pain and sorrow you have nursed. I give you this advice milady, my queen."

Smirking again, Xires left. If the organization had hearts, they would be pleased with their newest member's progress. The darkness she felt was growing but it still needed a push. Perhaps it was time for a family reunion.

---

Lady Blue held Xires's words in her head. The stranger had indeed given her a great gift. She held much pain in her heart. Memories were a powerful thing. It was not just sorrow she recalled, but anger. A growl escaped her. The Heartless sensed this and grew close. Another soon joined the yellow glow of their eyes. Those were of Lady Blue.

The darkness slowly was increasing and to the Heartless it was their mothers milk. She looked down and smiled. The stag may have been king but sometimes queens held the true power.


	9. Hateful Act

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 9: Hateful Act**

_Nobodies do not possess hearts that is a fact._

_They do understand how the heart works. Its strengths and weaknesses._

_Most importantly, they know how to injure one._

"Alright this way keep up!" Fido shouted to the group behind him and his sister. That group consisted of Plucky, Dash, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Friendly also tagged along unofficially of course. Plucky had initially called on his best friend and the three newcomers. But was surprised to find his uncle had decided to come with him.

The two young weasels led them through the park stopping every so often. Quickly it became apparent that they were going around in circles. No one said anything at first but probably chalked it up to the pair being well weasels. Apparently, it didn't matter to Dash as she seemed just as happy being around Sora.

"Um how far is it?" Goofy decided to break the silence.

The twins stopped. The pair looked at each other rather uncomfortably.

"Cleo, Fido come on now show us where you saw them." Said Plucky trying to show some leadership.

Fido and Cleo turned around and here everyone could see their nervous, apprehensive looks. Each of them would alternate between open their mouths to speak then closing them.

"You don't know where it is do you?" Friendly asked narrowing his eyes.

Cleo laughed nervously. "Um well honestly Plucky only ordered us to follow those creatures."

"Not so much our surroundings." Fido added giving his own laugh sounding much like a male equivalent of his mothers. Only this tempo was nervous like his sisters.

"But how could you not remember where you were? You went straight to the meeting place afterwards!" Plucky almost shouted shocked at his ideas little backfire.

Fido held up a finger. "Actually we did stop by the pond afterwards."

Cleo smiled as she remembered. "Oh yes! That was so fun playing tricks on those frogs wasn't it?"

The twins began to chatter amongst themselves reminiscing on the play that they had done at others expense of course.

"This is why you don't trust weasels. They can't be counted on anything." He stated this comment in particular to Plucky.

The twins stopped talking and now looked rather insulted towards Friendly's comment. "Are you inferring that our family is stupid?' She asked very crossly. Fido held the same look.

"Just offering the leader some advice. Besides weasels are silly creatures." Said Friendly.

Cleo crossed her arms. "Insensitive advice."

Fido mirrored his twin. "Besides from what we heard, if it wasn't for our parent's silliness as you so put it, then Scarface wouldn't be dead." The twins said, Cleo starting one part of the sentence and Fido finishing.

Their point made sense somewhat. Friendly even had to admit it to himself. Even if he did find that thought somewhat disturbing.

"Who's Scarface?" Asked Donald.

Scarface, only Friendly knew about that but the rest of the animals who were not born or even a part of the park at that time were told of what he put them through.

"He was the leader of the blue foxes but a friend of ours Adder, killed him." Plucky explained. He noticed Dash's uncomfortable and upset expression. Unlike him, she had seen Scarface. Although she didn't show it, seeing her mother killed in front of her by him left a deep emotional wound. "After that the blue foxes left the park, well except my aunts mate Ranger.

"Not to mention Scarface's son." Friendly added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Plucky asked.

Friendly closed his easy looking rather confident in what he said. "I just wonder which side Ranger will take?"

Plucky knew what his uncle was inferring. "Ranger wouldn't betray us!" Plucky said in his technical uncle's defense.

"How could you ever consider that?" Dash asked.

Friendly shrugged. "Never mind just an idea. But if the blue foxes are in league with these Heartless then you can never be too careful."

Sora could sense an argument was coming on. Sure, their trek to the Heartless had not gone as planned but there was a question on his mind. It had sprung up the moment he saw Plucky and Dash interact.

"Um Plucky how come you, Dash and these weasels are friends? I mean last I checked Fox's ate hares." He asked.

Friendly, Cleo, Fido and Dash both knew what was coming next. They had heard the story often enough in their early childhood. Plucky knew it as well but he never got tired of hearing or telling. He was leader now after all so he found it appropriate. Again, the tale of the journey from Farthing Wood was being told.

---

Moments later, Plucky finished the story as best as he guessed the older animals could. His version was shortened and abridged for times sake. Sora found it amazing how one group of animals managed to make it through so much.

"Wow they went through a lot." Said Sora. He kind of related to the journey. He and his friends had gone through much and they still were but the fact that normal animals could accomplish such a feat made him feel positive about his mission. As did Donald and Goofy.

"Yes we all know the story but perhaps we should be going." Friendly said. His plan had not gone through well as Plucky hated to admit. So returning was their best choice.

Dash's ears perked up. "Hmm?"

"What is it Dash?" asked Goofy.

The hare looked about for a moment. Something was here but she couldn't tell what. "Ah!" she cried.

Out of some bushes came a group of blue foxes. Seeing this Cleo and Fido immediately fled.

"Um you know what we should probably get back to our parents!" Fido shouted.

"Yeah so good luck!" Cleo quipped. With that, the two were gone.

The blue foxes started to circle the group. "Well look boys. Look like some farthing creatures lost their way." The leader mocked.

Donald laughed nervously. "Actually we three aren't really farthing creatures so were just going to go." Donald turned to fly away but stopped as an aerial knocker appeared right in front of him, more followed in suit along with a group of soldier Heartless.

"I think the Heartless don't want you leave so soon." The leader spoke again.

Dash unable to defend herself, stood behind Plucky and Friendly where as the two foxes looked ready to fight.

To Friendly's surprise Sora, Donald, and Goofy stepped up. "Let us handle this." Said Sora.

"_What are those three doing?_" Friendly thought to himself.

In flash of light, the keyblade appeared in front of Sora. Grabbing it with his mouth, he and his friends rushed at the Heartless. It was more or less a repeat of the fight at the stone circle. Sora using the Keyblade, Donald with magic (he had decided to use ice this time) and Goofy with his shell. The Heartless fought back but the Keyblade was stronger.

The Blue foxes, along with Friendly and Plucky watched in shock at what had happened. Plucky didn't doubt Dash's praise of Sora from before. However seeing was different from hearing. The blue fox didn't know what to say until he saw the hare in front of him.

"Come on we'll handle this ourselves!" He said to the others. Despite the huge weapon that the hare was holding, they were confident they could handle some prey.

Sora didn't show any fear for his attackers. Like what he had done with Dash's rescue, he batted them aside with the Keyblade. After a few strikes mainly upside the head, hey backed off but the leader was not done.

From the way he looked, it could be seen that his pride was hurt. "You're dead!" He shouted angrily.

Sora held his weapon high but instead of striking a ring of flames erupted around him. The keyblade served as a conduct for the fire magic. The fox to back away so as to avoid getting burned.

"Retreat!" The leader immediately called to his fellow foxes.

The battle done, Sora willed the Keyblade away. Friendly and Plucky both were in disbelief but Friendly more so than Plucky.

Dash gazed at Sora dreamily. "Isn't he wonderful?" She asked.

---

Ranger and Charmer watched their cubs play outside their earth. As protective parents, they protested against it. Nevertheless, after some pestering from Rusty and Ember, as well as Lovely putting on her best, "please Mommy and Daddy?" Charmer was not entirely sure but Ranger assured her they would be there in case anything happened.

The three wrestled around their usual form of play. It was a game Rusty was always good at, despite Embers aggressiveness. Lovely took no part in it finding it too brutish.

"I win again!" Rust called triumphantly standing over his sister.

With a growl, Ember tossed her brother off. "No fair you cheated!" Ember angrily shouted.

Rusty flashed a proud look. "Can't help it if I'm that good."

Ember growled at her brother's boast advancing on him. The last child, Lovely held her head up into the air. "Must you be so loud?" She asked sounding high and snotty.

While their children played, Ranger and Charmer smiled. Even peace in the park tenuous at best, they were happy. Fox had said that perhaps their cubs could bring both peace between the two tribes of foxes. That was in the past as the blue foxes had left the park as far as Ranger knew. Occasionally he thought about them especially his mother.

"Ranger, are you alright?" Charmer asked noticing her mate's depressed looking state.

He quickly smiled. "Nothing to worry yourself about dear."

Soon something did make them worry. The cubs scurried fearfully back to their parents. Charmer kept close to them while Ranger stood up ready to defend his family. It had to be one of those creatures but they would be mistaken. A portal opened one of pure darkness. As it closed, a fox stepped out. They could tell it was a vixen but something was off about the scent. What Ranger immediately noticed was the blue color of her fur.

Although the hood obscured most of her face, Ranger could make out some of it. The strange vixen took a glance at the nature before her. A scoff of unimpressed sight came from her. "My my Ranger how could you stand living in a place like this? Shoddy location if I had to say so." The vixen spoke.

Ranger assumed this fox must know his tribe, as he had never met her. He didn't see how else she knew his name.

The vixen looked at him and then to his family. "Although having half-breed freaks is disgrace enough." Hearing that Lovely gave an offended "hmmph!"

His location of living he could stand but no one insulted his children like that. "Maam I don't know who you are but please kindly leave." The blue fox stated not wanting to start a fight.

This provoked a small laugh from the coat wearing vixen. "Oh you were always the yellow one. I'm afraid I must ask you to come with me. It's been a long time since you've seen your dear mother hasn't it?"

His mother? Okay she must be a part of the tribe. He was certain he had never seen her before but something about her just seemed so familiar. Ranger stepped forward still not wanting to provoke a fight.

"I'll ask you again leave!" He said it with a bit more force.

The vixen frowned. "Let me rephrase that you are coming with me."

Apparently, she wouldn't leave. Guess he had to fight or at least just provoke her off his land.

"Oh! I see I've got you riled up." The vixen said with amusement. "I will have to decline on fighting you I don't want to dirty myself you see."

Just then, streaks of silver zipped down forming into creatures neither Ranger nor Charmer had seen before. The vixen gave a low chuckle. Certainly, the nobodies would be able to handle this. They were not the dusks. Members of Organization XIII commanded a certain variety of lesser nobody, suited to their style of fighting. Hers aptly were named the Hunters. Like all lesser Nobodies, they were silver. Much of the appearance were based on the dusks except these appeared more buffer and large in the front. The heads were extended giving off the appearance of muzzles and in the back, a long silver tail extended. What kept their bodies supported were their large claw like hands. Lastly upon their head was the symbol of the Organization.

"Convince him but don't kill." Xires orderd.

The Nobodies said nothing, but in her head she could hear plainly "_Yes our liege_."

The Hunter Nobodies struck at Ranger. Their zipper like teeth proved useless but their claws were another story. Ranger was no slouch when it came to fighting so he defend himself as best as he could. The Nobodies outnumbered him to about three. Unfair but Xires didn't seem to care.

"Aggh!" Ranger yelled as one of the beasts struck at him with their claws. It had only left a scratch but hard enough to hurt.

"Ranger!" Charmer nearly ran to her mate but remembered the cubs. Taking a protective look she noticed only, her daughters were still present.

"Rusty come back here!" She called out to he red cub who was charging towards his Fathers attackers.

Xires strode over to the wounded fox. He could have gotten up but her servants had him pinned. She was just about to summon up a corridor of darkness when she felt a pain in her paw.

"Ow!" She yelled. She didn't have capacity for emotions but pain was another matter. Rusty hung off her paw biting into it. "Little brat!" She shouted flicking him off easily.

Rusty growled up at the older vixen. "Leave my dad alone!" He bravely shouted possibly retaining some qualities from his late uncle.

"Rusty?" Ranger asked a little surprised to find his son at his side. With a gesture, one of the Hunter Nobodies pinned Rusty just as easily as his father.

Now what to do? Xires asked herself. Killing this child would be easy but now another idea entered her brain. Children deserved to meet their grandmother.

Saying nothing, one of the Nobodies picked up Rusty but the scruff of his neck with its teeth. Understanding what their master was planning to do they released Ranger. The fox bolted upward ready to go after his son. He went forward but the creatures cut him off standing in front of Xires.

"Let my son go! I thought I was the one you wanted." Ranger demanded.

Xires laughed haughtily. At last, Ranger was showing some form of backbone. "Oh I do, I do but this would provide you with more initiative."

"Initiative?" Ranger asked.

Her smile was clearly seen from underneath the shadows of her hood. "Let me ask you one thing if I were to take your son would you hate me?" She asked an obvious silly question as Ranger would hate anyone who dared to harm his young ones. "If your precious filth means that much to you then you know where to go."

Before Ranger could move, a portal of darkness closed around the group taking Rusty with them.

Ranger's eyes were wide and behind he could hear tears of Charmer and his daughters. He felt his own starting to form but more importantly, he felt a feeling welling up in his heart, hatred, hatred for the vixen that had stolen his son. Where he took him, he had a good idea. He would have to return home. He supposed it was time to go home.

"Charmer I want you to take the cubs and go to your parents." Ranger suddenly said.

"What?! She said as she noticed her mate leave.

"You and the girls will be safe there I'm going to get Rusty back." He turned to see the pleading look in Charmers eyes. She didn't want him to go but knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him. Showing his affection for each of his girls, he left.


	10. Leaders Decision, Fathers Love

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 10: Leaders Decision, Fathers Love**

_Hearts are plagued by uncertainty even doubt._

_All hearts may seem weak at times giving into anger, and frustration._

_But those who break through are truly strong._

The trek back to Fox and vixens earth was uneventful for the most part. No Heartless bothered them. Plucky's plan with the weasels had failed but at least they got to show up some blue foxes. Plucky and Dash were rather impressed by the keyblade. A couple of time they had asked Sora to show them again. The keyblade master was more than happy to oblige.

On one of these showings, Plucky had asked to hold it. To his and everyone else's surprise (except Donald and Goofy's) the keyblade would instantly vanish form Plucky's grasp and into Soras. Friendly on the other hand was not entirely sure about these three newcomers. Suspicion couldn't deny itself from him. The way they had defeated those blue foxes and those Heartless creatures was just unnatural. He found that his nephew was being a bit too trusting. But maybe that was his own jealousy.

He had confronted his father before about Plucky being appointed leader. The answer given was always the same. He didn't understand. During the war with the blue foxes, he was always loyal to his family. Even to the point of telling of Charmer and Rangers meetings. It had to be Bolds death it just had to be. His father in a way had driven Bold away only to find him dying in front of his eyes. Whatever thoughts or reasoning was in his head was gone the moment he saw Charmer and his nieces.

Ember and Lovely were by Vixen. She seemed to be comforting her two granddaughters. Charmer eyes shone with tears while Fox had a disturbed look upon his face.

"Grandfather what's wrong?" Plucky asked.

Fox looked to his daughter then to his grandson. "Rusty's gone."

"What!" Plucky said with alarm and curiosity.

Charmer sniffed blinking back another set of tears. "This blue vixen appeared out of nowhere and she kidnapped Rusty." Charmer choked. "She had these silver monsters with her."

"_Silver monsters?_" Sora thought. Silver definently did not apply to the Heartless. Therefore, it could only mean Nobodies "Was this vixen wearing a black coat?"

Charmer looked toward the hare her eyes still glossy. "Well she had something black on her."

Donald swooped close to Sora. "That means Organization XIII!"

Sora and Goofy nodded. They had a feeling the Organization would be involved somehow. A fox they did not expect.

"So where's Ranger?" Friendly asked. Although it didn't show from the tone of his question, he was concerned about his nephew.

"Ranger went after her." Answered Charmer.

Fox gave a sigh. "Ranger you're either the bravest fox I know or the most foolish. Though I can't blame him."

Plucky had his mouth open the entire time. He couldn't' find the words to say. Almost he stammered something but Vixen beat him.

"Where would Ranger go?" She asked.

Fox thought for a moment. "I would have to guess Scarfaces old territory."

"Then I say we should go. Fight back! We won't get anything done sitting around here." Said Friendly.

"Hold on we shouldn't make any brash decisions." Fox began. "They could have kidnapped Rusty just to draw us out. We need to plan this out."

Charmer held Friendly's sentiments. "Plan? Father my son and mate are out there we can't just sit around!" She said urgently.

The old fox looked his daughter in the eye. "Chamer, Ranger is a smart fox I'm sure he can handle himself." Fox said hoping to put some comfort into his daughter. "I don't think they will harm Rusty. Like I said they probably are using him as bait."

His words had worked somewhat but fox knew they couldn't just leave Ranger alone. In a fight, he trusted his son in law but this wasn't a normal situation they had faced.

"Grandpa, Plucky is the leader so he should come up with a decision." Ember spoke.

Plucky felt nervous as everyone was looking at him. He wished his younger cousin had kept her mouth shut but Ember was not that kind of a creature. Looking down momentarily he racked his brain for anything. It wasn't working needless to say.

"I-I have to go think excuse me." Plucky quickly got out of there.

"Plucky wait!" Dash called bounding after her friend. Behind Friendly almost gave a scoff but seeing his nephew's expression he decided against it.

---

Russet remained alone for the time being. She kept close to her aunt's earth out of worry. Lady Blue had not emerged since she had given the orders to that group. She wanted to venture inside but every time she stepped inside a dread feeling came over her. It was almost pitch black in there save for what she could have sworn were yellow eyes.

Honestly now she preferred living on the outskirts of this park. Sure, she was excited when her tribe moved back inside safe from the harmful elements and dangers. But not like this. Torn as she was for she knew if she rebelled, her fate would be obvious. She wasn't sure if she was considered a coward or just cautious. Frankly, she didn't support this war in its entirety.

A flash of darkness alerted her. She was getting sick of darkness. It opened into a portal and Xires stepped out. What surprised her was the small cub the blue vixen was carrying.

"Let me go! My dad's going to get here and tear you apart!" Rusty squirmed and shouted.

Xires didn't say anything in response. The Nobody vixen did find the child rather annoying. She would have just shut him up but she was certain he would soon when he saw where they were going.

"Xires who?" Russet started. She stopped as the vixen gave her a death stare. So she backed off. Something she did notice about the cub. Save fore the red fur, the cub was a dead ringer for Ranger. Even the voice held the same accent. Cautiousness may have called her but she kept close to the cave entrance anyway.

---

Xires was right for the moment she stepped into the dark cave the cub had shut up. Rusty held his ears down. He didn't like to show fear but that was becoming increasingly hard. Silently he always held a small fear of the dark. He wouldn't dare tell anyone especially his sisters. If they found out, he would not here the end of it. There were some lights not the comforting kind though. Bright and yellow they were.

He felt the feeling of the floor as Xires dropped him. Then she pinned him with her paws. Not that he had the courage to leave himself. A shape began to move amidst the shadows sensing the presence of the two.

"Milady I brought you a little gift." Xires bowed.

Lady Blue turned around. Her features were mostly obscured due to the shadows. Only her eyes stood out and they widened as they noticed the visibly frightened cub in front of her.

"What's wrong I thought you would be happy to visit your Grandmother?" Xires slightly mocked at the little cubs fear.

Rusty looked up to her putting on his best brave face. "I already h-have a grandmother!" He piped.

Lady Blue knew immediately whose cub this way. Her referral as grandmother and the likeness of her son told her otherwise.

"Now don't be mad I only brought this wretch to draw Ranger out." Explained Xires.

The old vixen replied with no words. She walked over to the shaking cub. Mixed thought were in her head. Part of her felt disgusted at the idea of blue blood mixing with red. Still this child reminded her bake to simpler times. Back to a winter where she birthed and awing on how gorgeous her cubs were. She raised her paw. Rusty held his head down in fear. However, he felt a caress across his face. Gentle and surprising to all, Xires especially.

Lady Blue herself felt some confusion. Why was she doing this? Her own standing and beliefs told her she should hate this child for merely existing. Still she couldn't deny the fact this cub was family, even if she said otherwise in the open. Ranger would most likely follow after. Strange but did a part of her miss Ranger? Those thoughts vanished as she felt the brushing of the Heartless against her. She stepped back as the memories of her past played out. Scarface's death flashed in her head. Anger and hate started to return.

She turned her back to the two foxes. "If Ranger comes then I will have to greet him won't I?"

Xires smiled a nasty grin. An aura of darkness, even ties of family could not put it out.

---

The group of blue foxes had stopped for the moment. They had failed in what their leader had asked. Going back wouldn't be a wise choice they found otherwise their fate would be less than favorable.

"So what do we do now?" One of them asked.

"How should I know?" Another responded.

While they began to argue amongst their selves, a frustrated growl came from the group leader.

"You alright?" One teammate asked.

No response came from the leader. His thoughts recalled back to that fight, more especially of the spiky haired hare with the giant weapon. Everyone felt a twinge of embarrassment by being beaten by prey. But not more than he however.

"The next time I see that little runt he's dead!" He announced. The anger began to increase in his heart.

Breaking twigs snapped alerting the group to some new arrivals. It was a group of Razor Fangs. The canine Heartless stopped to look at the four foxes. With growls, they pounced. The Heartless bit and clawed at the frightened creatures.

"No what are you doing?!" One fox fearfully asked. His cries and everyone else's fell silent as the light of their hearts escaped from their bodies. The Heartless gave a howl of victory as several new Shadows came into existence. Heartless were intone with Darkness. The darkness in Lady Blue's heart nourished them as they slowly ate away. The keyholes of the worlds may have been locked from their grasp, but in the end, darkness was supreme.

---

Dash stared at Plucky. The fox had sat there for long time not talking to anyone or anything. Dash had tried to remedy but wasn't sure how. Never had she seen him so depressed.

"Dash?" She turned around to find Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora!" She beamed ignoring Donald and Goofy yet again. "I'm so glad you're here."

She knelt in close to him as she had done so many times in the course of the day. Sora could not help but be nervous by such a flirtatious display.

"Is Plucky okay?" Asked Sora.

Dash frowned. "No all he does is sigh at me." An idea then struck the young hare. "Maybe you could talk to him Sora?" She asked.

Sora was not sure but seeing Donald and Goofys urging looks decided to give it a shot. He hopped over to the fox. "Hey Plucky you okay?"

Plucky looked back then turned around. Sora sighed his own. "Look Plucky were all your friends and unless you talk to us we can't help."

"Please Plucky." Dash pleaded.

Plucky turned around again. Seeing the looks in his best friends and his new friends eyes made him open up. "I don't know what to do." He said. "I've never been in a situation like this. Everyone seems to be depending on me." Plucky admitted.

"But aren't you the leader? You have to make choices." Said Donald.

Plucky's gaze averted to the ground again. "I don't want to make any mistakes."

Sora couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Having leadership thrust upon one so young, then having to face a dilemma such as this.

"I know how your feeling. In the past, there were times I doubted myself. Almost gave up even. But there were friends I wanted to protect, so I pressed on no matter what happened."

Plucky was listening but his mood didn't seem to change. So Sora continued.

"Think about your Grandfather and all those other animals. The journey from Farthing Wood was tough but they kept going no matter how hard it was." Sora didn't believe he would use the journey as a an example. He was only basing what he said on what Plucky had told him.

"Plucky remembered the tale well. The journey had cost the lives of several but the remaining ones still pressed on. If they had given up he, Dash, and even the weasel twins wouldn't exist. Slowly his dim expression began to brighten.

"Rusty's you're family right? If ya don't do something then he could be in trouble." Said Goofy.

A look of clear determination appeared the red fox's face. Rusty was in danger and any delay in decision could cost his younger cousins life.

"You're right I'm the leader now and it's about time I acted like one." Plucky declared.

"I'm with you all the way. Wherever you go I go!" Dash proclaimed. She mouthed a thank you to Sora and batting her eyes a bit at him making him blush.

Plucky smiled at her then looked to the trio. "I could use your help."

Sora raised up a paw. "Hey were with you all the way!"

"Yeah all for one, one for all!" Said Donald.

A decision made they knew where they had to go. They started to leave but stopped when they noticed a familiar fox.

"So where are you off to?" Friendly coyly asked.

Plucky again felt nervous. "We're going to go rescue Rusty." He said.

"You don't know where the blue fox territory is." Friendly stated.

Everyone dropped their heads down low. They had forgotten that one particular fact. "Typical. You really take after your father. He didn't think things through as well."

"Aw what do you know ya big palooka!" Donald quacked.

"Yeah Plucky's doing the best he can and we don't need you putting him down!" Dash shouted.

Friendly shook his head. "You misunderstand I just came by to offer my aid. I know where the blue fox territory is.

A round of surprise came about. The moment Friendly made his presence around them, he was filled with snide remarks. This was odd but for Plucky he was grateful.

"Thank you uncle." Plucky thanked. "Um could you show us the way?"

Friendly shook his head again. It wasn't one of condensation though. "What would you do without me? He asked. No one answered they had a cub to save.

---

Ranger remembered the way back by heart. Every rock, every tree was familiar. Even though he had not come back since his Fathers death, it still was etched into his brain. He stopped when he heard an unfamiliar sound. It was like a twitch and a squeak. From the ground the Shadows rose, their yellow eyes burning. They leapt stretching their claws forward.

"Out of my way!" Ranger shouted. He slashed, bit, did whatever he could to get past these monsters. Outnumbered as he was, his heart was determined. He couldn't give up. In explosions of darkness, they vanished.

Danger passed, he stopped to catch his breath. Lungs filled he kept on. Even darkness would not overlap a father's love.


	11. Fall of the Queen

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 11: Fall of the Queen**

_Roxas Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear you'll be whole!_

_I'll disappear?_

_No you won't disappear you'll be!_

Ranger faced few troubles on his way back home. His old home that is. Already he could see the entrance to his parent's old earth. The last conversation had was, how his father planned to exterminate the Farthing Wood creatures. Now his father was dead. Stepping out of the cover the trees provided he heard a scream.

Near the earth entrance, he saw a blue vixen being attacked by several small shadows. He didn't know whether it was instinct or old familial ties. He dashed over striking all that he could. The newly freed vixen started to assist him against their attackers.

"Ranger is that you?" A voice asked indicating familiarity.

The mentioned fox looked at the vixen. A look of uncertainty crossed his face.

"Russet?" Ranger didn't feel the least bit cautious around his cousin. Russet had never been the violent type even back during his fathers stead at rule. He could see in her eyes that she was genuinely happy to see him.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Fox had already informed him that the blue foxes were controlling the creatures, the Heartless.

"The Heartless they just started acting crazy." Russet explained. "Everyone else ran off but I stayed because."

"Worried about your dear auntie blue I see?" A voice came from above the earth. Laying in a rather relaxed manner was Xires. "Oh and Ranger it seems you haven't abandoned all duty towards your family."

"You!" Before Ranger could do anything, the vixen jumped over well beyond the other side of the other pair.

Ranger growled. "Tell me where my son is?!" Immediately he demanded.

Beneath the darkness of her hood, a smirk formed across Xires's face. "Why don't you ask your mommy dearest?"

Paws against dirt and grass alerted them to behind. Russet gave a little gasp while Ranger just stood with his eyes in shock. Lady Blue slowly emerged from her earth. It was evident that her features had changed dramatically. The blue ruff of fur near her head had twinges of silver but her most alarming feature was her eyes. The pupils were now a completely yellow giving off a glow as she stepped out from the darkness.

Licking at her heels, several, small Shadow Heartless crept out. Mostly they skittered and twitched in their movements but one in particular as doing something different. Unlike its brethren, it kept rather stiff posture but in its claws, it held a still figure.

"Rusty!" The Heartless formed a protective barrier before he could reach his son.

The Heartless parted away allowing Lady Blue to approach her grandson. She placed a paw atop his head rubbing it with affection. This perturbed Ranger somewhat.

"The sweet dear was so frightened so I put him down for a little nap." The tone in her voice was a calm and eerie. She lightly ran her claw against the sleeping child's eye. "With a little added feature he would be a spitting image for his Grandfather."

Her eyes met his. Perturbed as he was by her personality, the glow of her pupils did just the same.

"Mom why are you doing this?" Ranger asked.

A laugh of amusement chirped out of her. "Oh to bring your family to glory my son!" Her grin grew wide. "To finish what your father started!"

"Father was horrible to you! I don't understand how you can keep worshiping him like this?" Ranger inquired.

Lady Blue's fur bristled upwards and her eyes grew more intense. "Watch your tongue!" She screamed. Just as suddenly, her expression softened.

"I mean, Ranger, my son, my child, my blood. I'm only trying to honor your father." She began sweetly. "Our tribe was driven from our home. It's only right I take it back."

"You weren't driven you could have stayed." Ranger started.

"And be near those Farthing Wood filth?!" Lady Blue shouted again at the notion.

Instantly her features softened. She was like an on off switch. "Ranger my pet please I don't want to have to kill you. I ask you join your family in their moment of glory." Lady Blue stated sweetly.

Ranger's expression never changed. He knew his decision and he would maintain his ground.

"Mother, Charmer is my family now and I would die for her and the other farthing wood animals."

Lady Blue did nothing for the moment but the Heartless did. They could sense their mistress's moods and desires. The shadows began to mold setting Rusty down softly. They molded together sinking into the vixen's shadow.

"If you won't join me then you truly are a traitor." Said Lady Blue.

Underneath her hood, Xires's smirk grew ever wider.

---

The path to the blue foxes lair was not an easy one. Of course, Sora knew that reaching any villain controlling the Heartless would not be an easy task. More of the creatures barred their path appearing at every turn. It was a repeat of their usually tactics of keyblade, magic, and shell. Plucky helped out a bit the young fox held some fighting skill. He humbly admitted that his experience was only limited to rats.

Friendly barely had enough time to fight for the Heartless were already slain before he could land a blow. Honestly, it made him feel a little shown up. Dash stayed away from the combat. Her only addition was the cheers she directed towards Plucky and Sora. The only thing she was missing was a pair of pom-poms. Something unusual presented itself. Another hoard of Heartless attacked, the Razor Fang variety but the wolf monsters were not attacking them, but a group of blue foxes instead.

Confusing as it may have been, and despite Friendly's declaration of them deserving it, they helped.

Teeth gnashed against blade and after a brief skirmish, they were dealt with.

"You okay?" Sora instinctually asked.

A little put off the blue foxes didn't answer at first. Then one of them a female nodded.

"Why were they attacking you aren't you in league with them?" Plucky asked.

This was surprising to the blue foxes for they knew Lady Blue wouldn't be too happy. "I don't know they just turned on us."

Hearing this made Sora rather uneasy. Heartless only grew uncontrollable when around extreme amounts of darkness.

"Oh I wouldn't try anything." Friendly said slyly as he noticed the blue foxes attack stances. "You saw them handle those beasts didn't you?" He motioned to his nephew and the trio. The blue foxes got the message as they looked on at the odd-looking hare, kestrel, and terrapin. Valuing their lives, more they fled.

"Yeah you better run! Sora and Plucky would tear you apart!" Dash called after.

"Don't provoke them!" Donald scolded. The hare shot the transformed duck a cross look. "Just stating some truth." She retorted.

Here they moved on. Going through foliage, they could feel they were getting close. They didn't know how it just seemed that way. A yell gave out in the distance so they quickened their pace. Clearly now they could see an earth, several blue foxes standing close by, one, a male skid a few feet across the ground. Plucky, Dash, and Friendly recognized the fox.

"Ranger!" Plucky and Dash yelled together.

This drew the attention of the other foxes. Sora, Donald, and Goofy noticed something was off about two of them. The oldest females shadow appeared to be moving and a distinct yellow glow gave it away.

"Heartless!" Sora said in realization.

"Sora look!" Goofy called alerting to the other fox. The black coat said everything.

"So it is true I guess animals can become Nobodies too." Said Sora.

Lady Blue looked on at the new group. She immediately recognized Friendly as a farthing wood creature. Who else would carry red foxes?

"My lady, don't be distracted deal with the traitor!" Xires shouted.

Although hating being ordered her mind was too gripped with darkness to care. Yes, the traitor must die that is what her heart was telling her. Her shadow began to move slinking across the ground like a snake. It rose right in front of Ranger, an arm forming up. It grabbed Ranger and began to squeeze.

A strangled gasp emerged form his throat as he tried to break free. The group dashed to try to rescue their fellow creature but apparently, someone else beat them

"Oof!" Lady Blue cried as she was knocked to the ground. She growled and looked to see the animal responsible was. Her mouth hung down in surprise.

"Russet!" She exclaimed in shock.

She watched her niece carry her grandson stopping in front of Ranger. He snatched up his son guarding the sleeping cub close.

"What are you doing?!" Lady Blue demanded.

Russet shot a resolved look towards her deranged aunt. "Aunt this has too stop look at yourself!"

The yellow glow shone again in her eyes. "If you side with him then you are a traitor as well." She hissed.

Her shadow began to move but stopped when Plucky and the trio stepped in. Condensation appeared across her smile. "Well so some trash ahs decided to impede me. Very well you're all going to die anyway."

"Not if we have anything to say about that lady!" Sora proclaimed calling the keyblade to him.

Ranger wondered if today's wonders would never cease. He looked too his still sleeping son giving a slight smile. That child could sleep through anything.

"Friendly." He called to his brother in law. The red fox walked over.

"Yes?"

"Please take Rusty away from here." Friendly saw the look in his brother-in-laws eyes. Any previous thoughts of Ranger being a traitor were far from his mind. Grabbing his nephew by his scruff, he left. Although he admitted that blue vixen was rather cute.

The Heartless shadow rose continuing its snake like properties. A mouth split open giving a hiss as the mass of yellow eyes formed into a single pair. It struck forward stretching with such elasticity.

"Move!" Plucky shouted. They managed to get out of the way but the shadow sank into the ground dividing into tendrils each going after one of the four.

Between his teeth, Sora gave a little shout as he felt it grab into his leg. Donald and Goofy were in a similar predicament. He struggled to get free but that seemed to be the least of his fears as he noticed Lady Blue lunging towards him.

"Sora!" He heard Plucky's cry. The young fox pushed the older one out of the way.

"Look out!" Sora cried.

From behind, a tendril snatched up Plucky by the waist. It slammed him down keeping him well pinned. Lady Blue's paw lay against Plucky. Her eyes emanated one desire, to kill.

Sora knew he had to do something to save his friend. Now he really wished he had the stronger body of a fox. Then he realized he had something even better. Flipping the keyblade down, he drove it into the shadow. Willing all he could light shone forth. With a shriek, it recoiled, returning to Lady Blue. For a moment, she seemed surprised but that quickly dissipated.

"Impudent little!" She spat. Her shadow loomed overhead reforming back into the snake.

"Thunder!" Donald cried. Several bolts caught her off guard shocking her. Following that Goofy rammed at her with his shell much like a rocket.

With a growl, she smacked both the kestrel and terrapin aside and turned her attention towards the hare and fox. Her shadow lunged forward. A bat of the keyblade sent it aside followed up by a slash of Plucky's claws. Lady Blue tried her hand attempting to claw and bite the pair. Now Sora felt more appreciative of this form. For a fox couldn't perform as much acrobatic feats. He managed to get her from behind while Plucky managed to pin her down.

Her shadow made work of the fox. The snake like creature clamped its teeth down onto his leg.

"Plucky!" Both Dash and Sora yelled. This had to end. Wit ha leap Sora slashed his keyblade right through the Heartless. Lady Blue watched in shock as her pet sank down limply. So distracted was she that she failed to see the bunt of the keyblade before it connected to her head.

Her mind was a blur for a moment and then it went dark. The Heartless gave a shriek as it flailed about but it soon fell silent. All around it dissolved into thin air. From Lady Blue wisps of darkness rose up disintegrating upwards. When it was done, the twinges of silver around her ruff were no more.

"Plucky." Dash scampered over to her injured friend.

"Leg...hurts." He croaked.

Suddenly the pain vanished as Sora's cure spell had finished. "Better?" The transformed human asked.

Plucky rose to his feet and to his delight found no pain. "How did you?" Plucky asked but retracted the question for it would be a silly thing to ask. "Thank you."

Before Sora could utter a "no problem", Dash bound over to him getting close to his face.

"Oh my goodness you were amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" She said with admiration in her eyes. Sora felt the blush appear again and Donald felt the annoyance of not being mentioned. Goofy didn't seem to care.

Russet and Ranger were a bit perplexed by what had just happened. Ranger had a feeling that these new animals were friends based on them being with Plucky and Dash.

Russet didn't share the same thoughts. Something else grabbed her attention. "Get away from her!" Everyone turned to find Xires standing over Lady Blue.

Xires placed a paw to the former Heartless queen's neck. "Still alive I see." She announced.

Turning around she kicked the unconscious body. "So weak. I would say she was this close to becoming a Heartless. But I suppose her heart just didn't have the strength to fully submerge itself in darkness." She gave another kick towards the vixen.

"Leave her alone!" Ranger shouted showing concern for his mother despite what she had done.

Russet stepped forward. Despite her aunts actions she knew the real source behind her personality change. "She's the reason your mother went crazy. All of this happened when she showed up!"

Attention shifted towards the group. Sitting back on her haunches, she flicked her hood back revealing her full facial features. "Oh my I could I have done such things? Bad Xires, bad Xires." She said as she scolded herself. A cruel laugh echoed out of her. "Oh please her heart already was filled with revenge I just gave it a little push and shove.

Looking away from the foxes, she turned to Sora. "So you must be the keybearer." she remarked with a scoff.

"Yeah so what? I thought the Organization already knew who I was!" Sora said defensively.

Xires narrowed her eyes. "I'm new." Her eyes widened in curiosity. She could see the human boy hidden behind the magical form. Yet behind that, she saw another boy one with blond spiky hair. A familiar scent wafted past. It was a scent that all Nobodies shared.

Xires gave a little laugh. "Oh say that what he meant by lost to us." She gave a mock bow of her head. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Roxas."

Raised eyebrows came from Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"I think she's talking to you Sora." Said Goofy.

Confused for the moment Sora figured it had to be a mind trick of some sort, although, this was the second Organization member who had referred to him as Roxas.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play but my name is Sora, S-O-R-A." He responded.

Xires rolled her eyes. Outstretching her claws, she summoned her weapons to her. With a silver flash, the metallic claws appeared fitting over her paws.

"Normally I don't want to dirty myself but handling a traitor is an exception." Xires remarked coolly.


	12. Going’s and Planning

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 12: Going's and Planning**

_He watched as the pod opened up. Mist clearing, he could see the boy before him._

"_Sora." he said to the sleeping boy._

_His fate was sealed and to his own amazement, he accepted it. "Your lucky." He stated._

"_Guess my summer vacation is over."_

_In that moment, Roxas's thoughts and feelings came to an end and Sora was complete._

Immediately Sora willed the keyblade to him as the Nobody prepared to attack. Seeing no other choice, he, Donald and Goofy charged forward. The Keyblade clanged against the metal claws. This Organization member was fast luckily his lagomorph form gave him enough speed. However, he had to be careful, as a false move would be deadly.

"Three against one? Hardly fair." Xires remarked.

Sora had a retort but of course couldn't say anything with the Keyblade gagging him so.

Donald and Goofy used their previous tactics. But the swift Organization member dodged them.

A smile of self-assured cockiness crossed her face until the Keyblade connected to her side. "Ow!" Xires exclaimed. Her smile faded as she shifted attention to Sora.

"It's rather rude to strike a lady." Instantly Xires's front legs began to coat itself in a silvery substance. It stretched all the way down to her paws. Her claws now were silver and seemed to have extended in length. Instead of rushing forward to attack, she thrust the claws into the ground.

Sora didn't understand what this nobody was after but Donald had an idea. "Sora! Look out!" He warned.

Not knowing whether it was instinct, Sora jumped as the metal sprouted. Xires laughed haughtily as she watched the little hare dance. If she had a heart it would do it great joy to see such a sight.

Her joy halted as a mass of feathers obscured her vision. Donald flapped furiously in her eyes. Goofy barged with his shell knocking her off balance for the moment. That moment was all Sora needed.

Xires barely had enough time to parry Sora's attack. Despite that, the hare continued metal clanging against metal. Apparently, Sora found an opening for a swipe against the Keyblade went across her eye.

Pain racked across it but she was certain it wasn't scarred. She put a paw to it in soothing but that left her open again. This time the Keyblade connected with the front of her chest.

The three heroes moved in to attack but to their surprise, Xires's legs returned to their normal color and her claws disappeared into nothing.

"Sorry but I don't have time to brawl any more. I can see my plan has been disrupted so I will take my leave." Xires stated. She wondered if that statement was too spontaneous. Yet, she did like the confused look he saw in their eyes.

She turned around flicking her hair back. "Sora, Roxas, see you around." She remarked before summoning a corridor of darkness.

"Wait! Come back!" Sora shouted after but the Nobody vixen was gone. He stood confused. Why did they keep calling him Roxas? Any Organization member he had met had given an odd statement towards him. Goofy had suggested they were simply trying to confuse him. Something however and he didn't know what told him otherwise.

"Hooray Sora won, Sora won!" Dash cheered hopping into the air with each cheer.

Both Sora and Donald turned red, Sora from embarrassment and Donald from anger.

"Hey about some recognition here!" Donald had had enough of this constant ignore.

"Well Sora did most of the work so there!" Dash stated.

Seeing his friend about to do something drastic, Goofy placed a foot on Donald's tail feathers.

"Perhaps we should go." Plucky suggested. "Our job is done."

Ranger looked towards his mother's unconscious body. Worry marred his face.

"Ranger just go. I'll take care of her." Russet reassured her cousin.

He looked to her and then he nodded.

---

It was a happy family reunion. The moment they saw him, Charmer and the cubs surrounded him. Sora and the others couldn't help but smile at the happy sight.

"Plucky you actually went into blue fox territory?" Fox asked.

For a moment, Plucky held his head down but raised it up confidently. "Grandfather I know it was reckless but I felt as leader that it was the best option to take."

Fox smiled. "Actually I was going to say you remind me of your father." He said that with pride.

Plucky smiled at the praise. Former doubts of his leadership vanished from his mind. Well that was before…

"Plucky!" A familiar voice called to the fox. Everyone turned to see it was an irate looking Weasel. Behind her Measly looked nervous at his wife's disposition. In both her hands, she held Cleo and Fido by the ears.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Cleo cried.

"Mom, ouch, ears!" Fido cried.

Plucky's ears went down. "Oh Weasel."

"So you had my little ones go out into harms way?" She accused.

"Mother we're not little ow!" Fido protested.

Plucky grinned sheepishly. He had forgotten about the job he had given to the weasel twins. "Oh sorry about that won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Weasel remarked. She then gave each of her offspring a glare. "As for you two! Worrying your poor mother to death like that! Well you won't be leaving my sight for a good while!"

Therefore, weasel dragged her children all the way back to their home holding their ears the entire way.

"Guess they got grounded." Sora remarked to his friends. A feeling came over the keyblade master, a sudden feeling that he had felt before. The Keyblade appeared before him, light glowing from the tip. Above and Sora was unsure if anyone else could see it or not, the sky parted away revealing a keyhole. Flipping the Keyblade between his feet, a beam of light shot forth into the keyhole, an unlocking sound followed.

"What was that?" Plucky asked.

Sora knew what that meant. "Time for us to go."

"Go!" Dash's ears lowered. That changed when Sora flashed her a smile.

"Hey don't worry we'll be back." Sora reassured.

Dash hopped close to him. "Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He responded.

Then Dash got a little too close. "When you do come back how a bout a race?" She asked a little suggestively.

Again, Sora felt nervous. "Uh sure it's a date." Sora put a too his mouth realizing what he just said. A giggle came from Dash.

"Before you go I was wondering if you three could take the Oath of Mutual Protection." Said Plucky. The trio had heard of it from Plucky's story of the journey of Farthing Wood.

"But were not Farthing Wood." Said Goofy.

Plucky shook his head. "Nevertheless I just want you to know you three will always be welcome in White Deer Park."

It was as if that sentence was their cue. "Sure I'm willing." stated Sora. Donald and Goofy thought so as well.

"Grandfather will you do the honors? Asked Plucky.

Fox didn't say anything, he only looked to the trio. "Repeat after me." He started. "I name of animal."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy repeated.

"Do solemnly swear not to eat, kill, or otherwise harm any animal protected by the oath." Fox finished. The trio repeated the ending.

Fox smiled. "Now you three are one of us."

Therefore, the three newest Farthing Wood animals left. The gummi ship took off from the world soaring back into space.

"Man it feels good to be back on two legs again." Sora remarked as he stretched.

Donald smiled slyly. "Are you sure you're not just happy to get away from your sweetheart?"

Sora's face turned red. "She's not my sweetheart!" A yawn then escaped Sora.

"Why don't you get some rest Sora well let you know when we arrive at the next world." Said Goofy.

"Okay." Slowly Sora drifted off to sleep. The gummi ship kept on its path. Inside the travelers knew their journey was still unfinished.

---

Xires materialized in the halls of the Castle that Never Was, headquarters of Organization XIII. She opened her eye, the spot where Sora had struck her. She placed a paw to it. Thankfully, she didn't feel a scar. Often she wondered if Nobodies could even get facial wounds. Any member who had them had received them before becoming Nobodies so it was relatively moot.

Silently she cursed. She had hoped Lady Blue would succumb to the darkness in her heart. Her will and affinity for darkness ensured a powerful Heartless. Then again, there was a chance she would have produced a Nobody, possibly even better than herself.

"Hey you're back!" Xires looked around for the voice. Finding nothing to her side she looked up and frowned.

Hanging upside down, suspended in midair was Xigbar. Although his hood was up, she knew his scarred, eye-patched visage well.

"Go away." she said flatly.

The Nobody dropped to the ground in front of the new member. "So how did are little newbie do?" He asked ruffling her hair like one would do to their pet dog.

Xires snapped her teeth nearly taking a hand with her. "Keep your filthy hands off me!" she warned.

"Ha ha! Still got that bite I see!" Xigbar remarked.

Xires gave her fellow Nobody the same look she gave when she first met him.

"Yeah Roxas used to give me that exact same look." noted Xigbar. "Let me guess you blew your first mission."

Xires said nothing, for a moment. A change in subject was in order. "So why are you here?" She asked.

Xigbar responded by cracking his neck. "Getting some downtime a dude has to unwind."

Hearing all she needed and wanted, Xires began to walk away. "So who'd you target?" Xigbar suddenly asked.

"My…other self's mother" Xires responded. She almost forgot to add on "other self."

This provoked another laugh from Xigbar. "What you have memories of mommy issues?"

A recollection of anger entered full front in her mind. "She was nothing but a pawn for me to manipulate! Now I suggest you get back to work or I will have to report to the Superior.

Xigbar hardly seemed fazed. "Geez you and Zexion would have gotten along well." Xigbar turned around to leave. "One more thing the boss is planning something big so If I were you I would catch some z's" The elder Nobody waved a hand. "Later." and he was gone.

Growling, Xires made her way to the meeting place known as "Where Nothing Gathers." The only one present was Xemnas seated high on his throne.

"Number XIV you have returned." the Superior greeted.

Xires bowed her head. Still not liking the respect she had to give, she still felt intimidated around her leader. "Superior I am sorry to say the key bearer disrupted my mission."

His eyes were on her. Part of her expected death. "He slew many Heartless did he not?" Xemnas asked.

Oh, yes that is what really mattered. Her fear vanished. "Why yes naturally." Truthfully, she had assumed such.

Xemnas's gaze directed to the ceiling. "Yes the Heartless grow with the power of darkness. As such, Sora slays them releasing the captive hearts. Flowing, they come to weave together our Kingdom Hearts."

"You have done well." Xires smiled self assuredly at the praise. Although she had failed to turn her intended target into a Heartless, more Heartless had fallen.

Not being able to see it, she could sense them bounding together into the moon shining down upon this world. Soon their Kingdom Hearts would be completed and they would exist.

---

Charmer watched over her cubs carefully. After what had happened, she didn't want to lose sight of her offspring. Ember and Lovely had grilled their brother on what had happened. Of course, Rusty proudly remarked he had not been afraid.

Her smile faltered when she noticed Ranger looking off into the trees. "Everything alright dear?" She asked.

Her mate shook his head. "No its fine I just have to go somewhere for a bit."

Worry appeared on her face. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." Ranger reassured his mate.

After a bit of discussions of concern, Ranger left. The blue fox had someone to talk to. That someone was his mother.

A/N: Just to let you knwo this is not the end of the story. This takes place at various points of KH2 and this part was as if they were visiting a world for the first time.


	13. Aftermath of the Battle

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 13: Aftermath of the Battle**

_There once was a sage named Ansem the Wise._

_He researched the mysteries of the heart but in fear abandoned his experiments._

_Yet his apprentice continued and in the end, he stole his master's name, research, and pride._

_On that day, two beings came into existence. A Heartless bearing the stolen name Ansem, and a Nobody who would form an order._

Hollow Bastion, once this world was deserted a result of a Heartless invasion many years past. That was the past and this was the present. Since then the town had regrown thanks to the "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee". Memories of that dark day seemed distant but now they were brought back into full force.

A mass infusion of the dark creatures had appeared. So far, they avoided the town but spread throughout the valley.

However the Heartless were not the only intruders, for another group of monsters had appeared, the Nobodies and one happened to be running across the cliff sides. Xires smiled to herself, oh, it was splendiferous.

Xemnas's big plan had come sooner than she expected. But, she held no complaints for it held one things she enjoyed the most, manipulation. She had kept close eye on Sora, following him into the large castle that the town surrounded. The shadows hid her well and the ensuing chaos of the battle provided further cover. It seemed almost fated, Heartless and Nobodies separate beings once complete, now fighting it out. That halted when the voice of Maleficent broke through commanding her Heartless to turn their attention to Sora and his friends.

"Foolish witch." Xires muttered finding that term appropriate. She still believed she held all the power but that would change. Seeing the trio coming she took off. She found no problems along her way. She had directed several of her Hunter Nobodies to bar Sora's path.

Occasionally she caught the light of several hearts floating away into the sky. The plan was working. Sora being the ever goody two shoes would slay the Heartless freeing the captive hearts only for Organization XIII to claim them.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and just bask it all in. A sound alerted her, oddly enough it was like waves crashing. She looked down to see Sora, Donald and Goofy battling one her Nobody brethren. But that brethren happened to be Demyx, the one who had the audacity to suggest her being a pet.

Xires had never forgiven him for that little slip of the tongue. Honestly next to Xigbar, Demyx was next on her hate list. Why Organization admitted a weakling such as he, was beyond her. Actually, she may have to reinstate that. The mullet haired master of water seemed to be putting up a fight. Columns of water splashed striking the keyblade master with force.

Of course, it only lasted for so long as Sora regained the upper hand and Demyx stood defeated.

"Weakling." Xires scoffed. Perhaps the incompetent member should see how a real Nobody fight? That never came for Xires noticed Demyx kneeling on the ground. Too far away to see, she could sense he held distress.

"No Way!" Demyx shouted as he dissolved into a column of water and darkness. Then he was gone.

Xires stood still. Her mind tired to comprehend what she had just seen. "He's dead." She muttered.

"Anyone else from the Organization wants to be next?!" Sora shouted his voice heavy with frustration.

Eyes growing wide Xires slunk back. Despite wanting to pay Sora back, she valued her life at this point even if it seemed cowardly. As she ran, what she had seen replayed in her head. Was that how they died? She couldn't lie to herself, that disturbed her. That was what she got for trying to pretend at emotions.

What came next shifted her mind to something else. She had reached a section of the world called the "Great Maw." A wound of the land and inside lay in counting 1000 Heartless.

At the entrance, she could see Sora and his party entering. Now the plan commenced in full. One by one, the Heartless fell The Keyblade wielder destroyed them one by one. Xires viewed the boy as a fool. What fitting irony. He believed he was liberating them, but in truth, he was aiding in the Organizations goal. Eventually all the Heartless were slain.

Nothing more to do, she had done what she came to do. Shortly she observed the rest of the battle. Before she left, she could have sworn she saw a blue dog thing with a human stick shooting out beams of light no doubt. Yet she dismissed it.

---

Every remaining member of Organization XIII stood present. Each of them stood in their respective thrones. Xires herself lay on the throne of one of their long deceased members, Vexen. Unfortunately, Vexen had the lowest track of success so his chair was the lowest. Xires found that rather demeaning but she had not been a member long enough to warrant higher success. Besides, it was privilege enough to be admitted in the meeting circle.

She noticed three members held their hood up. "What was this raised hood day? Easily she could tell who they were despite their hidden faces, Xaldin the one with the braided hair and Luxord the goateed one. The last hooded one of course was Xigbar. Saix was the only one unhooded beside herself.

"I see Demyx has neglected to join us." Luxord noticed.

"He's dead." Xires stated. "I was there."

This seemed to invoke surprise in the members who continued the façade of emotions.

"Well it finally happened. Not that I'm celebrating." Xigbar looked around at the vacant spots. "Getting a lot of empty chairs around here."

Xaldin looked towards Demyx's respective seat. "We need not dwell on his demise. After all he always told us "We were sending the wrong guy"".

"So the Superior is?" Xaldin asked noting their leaders' absence.

"It seems a certain rodent king has impeded him." Saix responded.

Xigbar began to hum a little tune. "M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E."

Everyone ignored that as the Superior materialized onto his throne. For the first time Xires saw his face. Xemnas held a blank expression on his tanned face, a true testament to a Nobody. His hair was a messy length of white going over and behind. His eyes were Heartless yellow.

"Today was a success. More hearts have been claimed for Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas announced. "Sora is aware of our plans but his heart is torn and confused. Nevertheless our goal is within reach."

"What of Maleficent?" Luxord inquired.

Saix waved his hand dismissingly. "The witch need not concern us. Her grip on the Heartless is broken and we have picked up the pieces."

"Slinked into hiding I imagine. She is not one to give up but her retaliation will be dealt with easily." Said Xaldin.

Xires gave a tiny laugh. "That will teach her bravo!" She exclaimed. Her mood easily was jovial.

"We shall send Heartless to various worlds, fodder for the Keyblade." Xemnas looked over the three hooded members. "You three, return to your appointed worlds." Xemnas ordered.

Obeying their orders they vanished save for Xigbar. Looking down at Xires he gave a salute wave. "You be a good girl now foxy." With that he was gone. Xires saved an insult for him later.

"Saix did you retrieve the girl?" Asked Xemnas.

"Yes she's stored away in the castle dungeon."

This caught Xires's attention. "Girl?"

"Kairi, she is very dear to Sora's heart." Explained Saix. "She will fuel his anger."

Curiosity piquing, Xires excused herself since the meeting was well over. Behind Xemnas and Saix soon vanished the same.

---

Suspended in midair was a cage and inside was a girl. Fifteen she was, with shoulder length red hair and with a pink dress laden with zippers and straps.

Kairi was her name, friend to Sora and Riku. Now she was a prisoner. The space between the bars was large enough for her to fit. However, an earlier attempt at escape proved the cage had an invisible field surrounding it.

"So you're Kairi." Kairi was alerted to right below the cage. To her surprise, it was a fox. Seeing the black coat told her it was with the ones who had kidnapped her.

"What do you want?" She asked. The fact the fox spoke didn't phase her at least for some reason.

Xires smirked. "Oh just trying to see why Sora would be so intent to rescue you my dear."

"Sora! what about Sora?"

The smirk never left the vixen's face. "That would be revealing too much."

Kairi's face tinged in hate. "Leave Sora out of this!"

"Oh my have I upset you my dear?" A yawn forced its way out of her. "If you excuse me I must be getting on." The Nobody looked back towards the girl. "You stay tight." She vanished into darkness leaving Kairi alone.

Slinking down her hands slid against he bars. Thoughts of her two best friends were prevalent in her mind. "Sora, Riku."

---

Kingdom Hearts shone down upon the empty realm, a world known as "The World that Never Was." A fitting title for the realm of the Nobodies assuredly. Xemnas and Saix could feel the moon feasting on the hearts. Yet it was not quite ready yet.

"So Axel is still intent on turning Sora into a Heartless?" The Superior asked.

"Affirmitive." Saix responded.

Scoffing, Xemnas ever turned away from his Kingdom Hearts. "The fool, still chasing after the past."

"Shall I pursue him?" A question emotionlessly came from the scared Nobody.

Only this caused the Superior to divert his gaze. "If you desire but leave his apprehension to Number XIV."

An eyebrow rose. "Are you certain we should be putting so much faith in her?"

His back turned Xemnas resumed his moon gazing. "From your reports of her training, she has potential. And we do want to put her to use do we not?"

Understanding, Saix gave a bow. "As you command." Said and done he vanished.

Alone the "Superior of the In-between" mused on the progress sensing the hearts trapped above. Indeed, he had come far. In that, instant his thoughts recalled memories, echoes of one who halted his dream of other worlds.

"_Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment, I presented the other day... With your permission I'd like to proceed._"

"_I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!_"

"_But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking…_"

"_Xehanort… Those thoughts are best forgotten._"

A fist clenched. His old teacher was a fool undeserving of the name Ansem. But, where the master had stopped, the apprentice continued. His research had made him go farther than ever dreamed. One thing, he had learned in his years was one doctrine, hearts were power nothing more. With that power, all worlds would fall under his vision.

---

Xires's room was simple. Being an animal, she didn't have much need for decoration. The walls adorned with the symbol of the Organization but that was part of everything in the castle. The only piece of furniture was a pet bed much like a dogs. Xires found it much more comfortable than sleeping on the floor. The room was not entirely dreary, for a window provided a view of the dark city in the distance. Uninhabited save for the Heartless that hid in the shadows.

The Silver Streak now was in a deep slumber. Her legs moved slightly as dreams began to take hold.

---

_The sand felt smooth against her paws. Fragments hid in the crevices of her own natural claws. A pale moon shone over this dark beach, a meridian. Rocks and coral arched over the black water. Looking about she decided she did not like this place._

_"Afraid of the dark?" A voice asked. Xires turned around finding nothing._

_"This darkness rather suits doesn't it? After all in the end you'll fade into darkness, into nothing." The voice mocked and teased._

_Nothing no one was in sight. "Who are you?! Show yourself!"_

_"Oh you know who I am my dear." The voice said. The tone became recognizable. It held the highness of Lady Blue and the lace of accent Scarface had. Sensing something behind her she found the source of the mocking._

_"You." It was the single word Eris said._

---

Xires awoke with a start. A panic coupled with her panting. Slowing down she could see she was in her own room. A nightmare probably brought on by her thoughts of Demyx's death.

She walked over to the window observing the view of the dark metropolis. Nothing made sense to her how the death of someone she held in contempt would effect her so. But maybe it reminded herself of her own fears. Were all Nobodies destined for that? There was no answer yet she knew one thing.

"I'll get a heart even if it kills me." This desire she knew could play out only one way. Complete devotion to her Organization and she would give it.

A/N: Not much action but I dont' want to save that for another time. Enjoy!


	14. The Traitor

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 14: The Traitor**

"_Simply amazing Roxas." Axel responded as he observed his former teammates fighting skills._

_Roxas looked surprised at the sudden appearance of the red haired Nobody "Axel."_

_Showing his own display of surprise, Axel turned. "You really do remember me this time. I'm so FLATTERED!"_

_The flames spread in a circle Roxas could feel the heat of the flames. _

"_But you're too late!" Axel announced._

_Roxas knew it was do or die and he didn't want to die. So, for the first time in a while, he drew out his full power. Then two of them fought, not because they wanted to, but because fate had deemed it so._

Lonely was the best word to describe the mood of the castle. Everyone else was on their missions, and Xemnas and Saix were off attending to their own matters. No actually, a form of company presented itself in the lesser Nobodies. But, they were not the talkative type. The silver husks apparently resigned themselves to only obey and serve their masters.

Xires often wondered what these creatures were like in their former lives. It was quite hard to picture them otherwise but being Nobodies, even lesser variety they too were once people. Then she remembered herself and was reminded even beasts had hearts. One query entered her mind. Were any of these creatures former residents of the park? The Heartless had claimed several creatures spawning more of their kind. It would have been amusing to have those Farthing Wood animals as Nobodies, the lesser kind preferably.

Then again, then they would be like the rest of the Organization, simply wanting to be whole. She didn't have time to question or debate over her own thoughts. She had been called.

"You wished to see me?" Xires asked as she materialized into the meeting place. As she expected, Saix and Xemnas were the only ones present.

Xemnas addressed his gaze to her. "Saix has located Axel."

"Axel!" Xires snarled at the mention of the traitor's name.

"It appeared the he has token refuge in Twilight Town. As expected of him. He's intent on turning Sora into a Heartless." Said Saix.

Xires knew this had to be serious for the Keyblade Master was proving quite the efficient heart harvester.

Again Xemnas focused his gaze upon the Nobody vixen. "Dealing with him is a secondary task among our goals but the Organization does not look fondly upon traitors."

A usual smirk appeared upon Xires's face. "So you want me to take care of him?"

"If you can. If you fail to eliminate him then it is of no major concern. His fate will be the same regardless." Saix stated.

Bowing her head to her Superior, Xires vanished.

Xemnas and Saix exchanged looks. They said nothing but their thoughts well conveyed to each other. Knowing what he had to do, Saix too vanished.

---

Twilight Town, a world situated in the Realm of In-Between. No matter what time of day, the sun always remained locked in place betwixt sunrise and sunset. Xires noted this as she stared at her birthplace.

While White Deer Park may have been Eris's place of birth, but Twilight Town was hers among the other higher Nobodies of Organization XIII. The entire town was painted in orange and yellow, a welcome change from the shades of white and silver of the castle. Xires didn't come to observe the sights she had a traitor to find. The town was large for herself to cover so she called forth the dusks.

"Seek him out." the high Nobody ordered. Before they took off, a raise of Xires's paw stopped them. "But don't engage him, I want that pleasure myself." The Nobodies flew off, their sinuous bodies twisting and turning in the air.

So too did she begin her search. She didn't want to seem lazy and let her underlings do all the labor. The streets held a lack of people. Xires assumed it must be their equivalent of the end of the day. Although she wondered how anyone could tell by the permanent state, the sky was in. Her answer came in the large clock tower. That loomed in the distance.

All the good for her, less people around would allow for easy exploration. A blue fox wearing a black coat would stand out like a sore thumb. Certainly, she hoped she would not run into that group of children that had prodded her, scratch that, if she ran into that one known as Seifer, she would bite him.

Finding nothing in her current location, she headed back to the only other place she could think of, the old mansion. Through the forest, she arrived at the gates. Yet she found no trace of the Nobody. Disappointment etched her. Seeing the grand manor before her brought back her memories, not as Eris but the day she first came into existence. It was as if the mansion had drawn her. Maybe if she had not come she wouldn't have joined the Organization, wouldn't have received a name, a meaning.

In the window, she caught a glimpse of something. It looked like a young girl in white, but before she could do any investigating, the girl was gone. Trick of the mind she supposed.

"Best get back to work." Xires reminded herself.

"_Our liege._" A mental voice spoke into her head. Xires turned to find the dusks floating towards her.

"You've found him?" She asked.

The Nobodies bowed. "_Clock Tower._" Was all they said.

---

The solitude of the room vanished as Saix returned. Xemnas had remained there motionlessly. Now his stance broke upon addressing his second in command.

"And?" Xemnas inquired.

Saix looked up. "As you suspected, it is a Heartless."

A nod came as a response to the answer. "It's not under our control is it?" The Superior asked.

"Could it be Maleficent?" Asked Saix.

"No it's acting on its own accord." Xemnas stated with certainty. He expected Maleficent to bide her time some more. That is if she even would attempt to return to power.

"It's her Heartless isn't it?" Saix suddenly had a mark of realization.

Xemnas kept his gaze forward never addressing the other Nobody. "Perhaps. It has been keeping to the area." Was his response.

---

Xires stepped out of the corridor of darkness. She didn't have time to take the normal route. Everything to the clock tower was uphill and she wanted to leave Axel any chance of escape. She had called the dusks off, their business done.

Suddenly the clock chimed but she was not startled one bit. With her eyes, she saw nothing. Her nose told otherwise.

"You might as well show yourself. I'll find you eventually." Xires called out to the open.

Nothing came, not even a retort or a taunt. Then her ears pricked up at the sound of boots hitting pavement.

"So they sent you huh?" A familiar voice asked.

Whirling around, the eyes of the vixen narrowed as she saw the one she had been searching.

"Axel!" She snarled.

The red haired Nobody smirked. "Xires isn't it?"

In flash of silver lights, Xires called her weapons to her. She pointed a single paw to her former team member. "In the name of the Organization, I hereby sentence you to death!" Xires declared.

Axel chuckled. "Well haven't you become an obedient little dog." He remarked. "Don't suppose we could talk this over?"

Xires flexed her claws out growling as she entered a battle stance. In a circle of flame, twin chakram appeared in Axels hands.

"Guess not." Suddenly he swung one of the chakrams at Xires. She was able to hold it back. "Spark flew as the steel grinded against her own. So focused on this, she failed to see Axel right beside her.

Mouth wide, she rolled out of the way scrambling to her feet. "She could feel several flames as Axel struck with his other chakram, throwing it like a yo-yo.

"Fast huh? Well let's see how you handle this!" Axel leapt to the vixen.

Both parried as their weapons struck in rapid succession. Both appeared evenly matched in speed. Whenever Axel struck, she did and vice versa. Both opponents backed off for the moment. Their steps mirrored each other.

Cockiness or self-assuredness marked Axel's lips.

"What are you so happy about?" Xires asked.

Axel didn't say anything. Chakrams to the sides, he began to spin them. Flames encircled but they did not burn. "You won't forget this!" Axel announced. Before Xires could blink, Axel flew, yes flew forward! The flames had propelled into huge columns and now he was heading right towards her.

The flames engulfed her completely. Seeing this, Axel smiled. "You got it memorized?" He mocked.

The grin faded when he noticed glint within the fire, a metallic glint. The fire died down to reveal none other than Xires. Her coat was left unsinged, figuring they must hold some form of flame retardant. Her body now was silver, steam smoking off it. Her eyes were the only thing that remained the same. She charged forward, her claws and ruff giving metallic chinks as she did.

Axel held his chakrams up front but Xires charged anyway. A wall of flame lit up between them. This didn't stop Xires. Her claws grew fiercer looking, attributed to her personal control over metal. Amidst the striking, Xires managed to get a good chest slash in. Axel reeled back in pain but he quickly composed himself, he to in order to survive this next round. The tips of Xires's claws head elongated. Axel turned to run but to his surprise, the metal snaked and followed. At his side, the other set of claw tips were doing the same.

Taking a chance he threw both of his chakrams toward Xires, Whirling with fire, they hit Xire right above her eyes. With her metal coat, it didn't cause pain but the blow was hard enough to momentarily distract her. The claws went limp like metal ropes and retracted back to their previous state.

The rest of the battle would involve more detail. The "Silver Streak" and the "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" kept their fight going on. If anyone in Twilight Town were outside, they would notice the flames and glints of metal. Soon they died down. The two Nobodies knelt down from exhaustions.

Axel was breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Xires's tongue hung out as she panicked. Instantly, the metal coating of her body disappeared and her claws returned to their normal state.

"I see that without stamina your little shield goes out." Axel realized.

"What's it to you?" Xires spat.

Axel shrugged. "You know, you and I are pretty even I have to say."

Xires thought for a moment before admitting. "Agreed."

"We could probably keep this going all day but why waste our time?" Axel asked. The elder Nobody rose to his feet, calling away his weapons.

"Wait I'm not finished!" Xires beckoned.

Axel looked back at her. "There's no point in fighting anymore, were just wasting our strength."

Xires got to her feet, wobbling from the lost energy. "Why? Why are you trying to ruin all we have worked for? Don't you want to exist?"

Axel absorbed this list of questions. He had but one response. "I want to see Roxas again."

Xires looked confused. "Roxas?" She asked.

"Think about it. If Sora became a Heartless, Roxas would be reborn." said Axel.

Her mouth opened in disbelief and further confusion. "You betray the Organization for that?!"

Axel crossed his arms. "Roxas was the only one I liked."

A snarl crawled its way out of the vixen's throat. Then it slowed into a chuckle, which grew into laughter. Her laughter then stopped, not because it was finished, because she stopped it herself. "You're a fool you know that? Chasing after a false friendship."

Xires place a paw forcefully to her chest. "We're nothing but shells, leftover husks. We can't feel anything. Any emotions we have are nothing but memories.

"Did Saix tell you that?"

"It doesn't matter!" Her paw moved to the spot where her heart would be. "I'm tired of being incomplete. I want to feel not just recollect and pretend."

Her eyes opened wide intensifying. Axel couldn't tell exactly what she was trying to do, but he could have sworn with the way her eyes were twitching, she was trying to force herself to cry.

"You know it's funny. Roxas made me feel like I had a heart." A corridor of darkness opened behind him. "Two pieces of advice. One get out of the Organization while you can. With the track rate going now I doubt you'd last long."

Xires lowered her eyes. "And two?" Xires asked.

"You might want to tell the others I evaded you. Got it memorized?" He started to walk inside. But, he stopped at the sound of Xires's voice.

"The next time I see you I'll kill you." She threatened.

Another laugh came and although she could not see, a smirk. "If you can." With that, he was gone.

Xires summoned up her own corridor. Right before she left, she widened her eyes again and began to force. Yet no tears came. The vixen stepped inside the portal, and she too was gone.

---

The room was completely white, from the floor, to the ceiling, and the furniture. Adorned on the wall were several crayon drawings. The artist, a teenage girl in white dress with shoulder length blond hair, sat at the table busy with a new piece of art. Her name was Namine.

Such detail and attention she put into her drawings. Although not the best, she implemented her own style. Behind her, the corridor of darkness opened, and Axel stepped out.

"Another picture?" he asked.

Namine nodded. The red haired Nobody walked over. When he saw the drawing, he seemed to frown.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" Namine inquired.

Axel turned facing the window observing the view outside. "I don't know." He answered.

"I told Roxas Nobodies like him and me are only half a person. He didn't disappear, he became whole." Namine said a slight sense of reassurance in her voice.

Axel turned his head to her. "You really want to go through with it?"

The blond haired Nobody nodded. Finished she set down the crayon and looked at her art. It was of her and Kairi holding hands joining in wholeness.

---

Situated just outside White Deer Park, was a farm. To animals seeking food during harsh times, it was a source of good eats to steal. Yet at the same time, they risked death. That was the case one winter when a couple of blue foxes had tried to steal the farmer's chickens. His gun had made quick work of those thieves.

The farmer had bigger issues then a few chickens. Over the course of several days, his animals had just been disappearing, not just the small ones, but the larger ones as well. Strangely, there was no blood left over. This time he would make sure to catch and kill whatever it was.

Frightened clucks came form the outside.

"Must be foxes." He muttered as he grabbed his gun. With haste, he ran to the henhouse. The door was busted open. For am moment, several lights shone but he kept going. Stopping in front of the entrance, he raised his gun.

However, he didn't fire. Whatever this thing was, it was not a fox. Slowly it turned its head.

"_Well, well I smell the heart of an Englishman._"

The creature knocked the farmer to the ground his gun firing into the air. Instantly he felt a pulling from his chest. His eyes went wide as a heart shaped light materialized. That was the last thing he saw before his body vanished. The heart sank into the monsters inky black body becoming one with its being. Raising its head, it gave a howl of victory.


	15. The Beast of White Deer Park

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 15: The Beast of White Deer Park**

_Xemnas Report:_

_It has been seven days since the recruitment of Number XIV. Reports of her progress from Saix have been astounding. I believe it will be time to send her on a mission. However, my thoughts turn to her memories. When she first arrived, her memories were strong to the point she believed herself as her other. Additionally she was not born outside the mansion of Twilight Town. My mind shifts to the wonder about her Heartless. Certainly one came into being but is it simply mindless like the rest? My own managed to retain its sense of being along with Sora during his brief interval. I must observe that world carefully._

Adder snoozed in the sun. The rays warming her cold blooded body. Life held its misfortunes for her but at the same time fortune. Sinuous death had been hard for her, perhaps because she had never planned or held any interest in falling in love. Yet he had not left her entirely, for before her mate's untimely demise, he had left her with adder.

A surprising turn as her fellow animals found. Adder enjoyed their little shock. Through his offspring, there was a reminder of Sinuous. Of course, by now her offspring had reached the self-independence age. Not saddening for her, she had done her job as mother and occasionally she did see them.

In all, honestly she felt she deserved such events in her life. After all, she had ensured the existence of the fox family and ridding the park of Scarface. Beyond the threat of Scarface, and the rats, came another group of monsters. The Heartless as they were called. She had encountered a few of the creatures but her venom proved useless. By now, the monsters had left the park bringing peace once more. That is until Adder sensed something.

Jarring from her sleep, she surveyed her surroundings. A small hiss escaped her. From the trees, there was a snap. She bared herself ready showing an attack stance of warning. Then "it" came. A flash of black burst from the trees, Adder had barely enough time to move as it grabbed her in its jaws.

Her mind slightly dazed as she was swung around and to the ground. Naturally, she would attack but she was smart enough to know when to escape. So escape she did. Slithering away, she could feel it behind her. She had to get back to the burrow. Using the last ounce of her strength, she managed to reach the safety of her burrow.

Dirt hit her eyes as the beast attempted to claw its way in. She hissed in retaliation staring into the monsters yellow orbs. After several tries, the creature growled and backed off. Adder waited for a bit before she went outside to check. Seeing her assailant gone, she slithered outside.

"Thingsss ssshould be interesssting around here." she hissed in a unamsued tone.

---

Sora's mind was in a state of confliction. It all started after the battle. The Organization had been using him, possibly since he first received the Keyblade. Every Heartless he destroyed freed a captive heart, which the Nobodies snatched away. So used to the Keyblade was he that he just didn't know what to do. Helping Organization XIII in their plans hardly qualified as hero work. Yet as Goofy told him, unless they did something then the Heartless and the Organization would keep on hurting people. A cold comfort but better than letting innocents suffer.

There was some light in all this. Riku and Kairi were out there looking for him. Although the later was in the Organizations clutches and the former well…. was being elusive. Still the Keyblade master knew and hoped he would be reunited with his friends.

"_Riku, Kairi I'll find you both._"

"White Deer Park dead ahead!" Goofy announced.

Far off outside the window of the Gummi Ship, lay the world of the nature preserve.

"This isn't a pirate ship." Donald quipped.

"But it is a ship." Goofy laughed in his familiar manner.

Sora smiled as he looked on. "Yeah it will be great to see Plucky and the others again."

A smirk crossed Donald's bill. "Betcha Dash will be really happy to see you."

A blush appeared on Sora's face. "Would you cut that out?!" He shouted.

Sora had forgotten all about the female. Memories played out of their first meeting. Not just that, a certain dream, no a nightmare about spiky headed baby hares. Hopefully, there was no troubles and they could just leave with a quick hello. But they knew if there was indeed trouble they would have to step in. after all they were now members of the Farthing Wood community.

---

The beams of light shot down and in place were the forms of a hare, kestrel, and terrapin. The trio had grown used to these forms already after the first time. Unlike their last trip, they had actually arrived inside the wooded area of the park. They searched with their eyes and kept their ears open for any sign of trouble. More appropriately, Sora looked around for a certain hare.

"Looks peaceful here." Sora observed.

"Uh maybe we should have a look around?" Goofy suggested.

Sora was hoping he wouldn't suggest that but his "do right" attitude Sora probably would have done it anyway. Over behind some foliage, they heard some voices. Naturally being curious, they went to check them out.

"Seen her?" They caught snippets of the conversation. Walking close enough they saw the familiar red fur of a certain fox.

"Plucky!" Sora called.

Their guess was correct. Plucky's ears rose as he heard the familiar call and smile appeared. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!" The fox ran over to the trio.

"Welcome back! Good to see you." Plucky greeted.

"Same here." Sora replied. His expression stilled as he noticed hare was standing right next to Plucky. But upon closer inspection it was male. However, it looked remarkably like Dash. The hare examined Sora closely.

"So you're this Sora I hear so much about." The male replied in a shrill sounding voice.

Sora felt a little put off by the statement. "Oh this is Leveret, Dash's brother." introduced Plucky.

That would explain the likeness. "Oh hi." Sora greeted.

"Hmm hello yourself" Leveret replied in a rather annoyed tone.

"Uh did we do something?" Asked Goofy.

Leveret pointed a paw to Sora. "No it's his fault entirely!" Leveret accused.

Sora was confused. "My fault?"

Leveret gave a groan. "Every time I see Dash all she talks about is you. Sora this and Sora that! It's enough to make someone." Leveret paused as he searched for the right term to use.

"Mad as a March hare?" Plucky suggested.

"Not the phrase I prefer but yes." Leveret agreed. The hare hopped off but not before turning back to address the trio. "Sorry just letting off some frustration but if I was you I would steer clear of my sister." on that note, he left.

"Speaking of which, where is Dash?" asked Donald.

Plucky shook his head. "I don't know. We were supposed to meet here but she's late. Frankly she's been acting a bit mopey lately."

Donald chuckled as he gave Sora a sly glance. "I wonder why?"

Sora dismissed that he wanted to get to the chase. "So have the Heartless or the blue foxes been acting up?" he asked.

"Nope everything has been peaceful here. Those monsters up and went and the blue foxes have been mainly keeping to their side of the park." Plucky sighed with an air of confidence.

A collective sigh of relief came from the trio. All were happy that at least one of the worlds was trouble free.

"Plucky!" Off bounding towards them in the distance was a hare, a familiar brown hare. "Dashie!" Plucky called after.

"Sorry I'm late I was by the stone circle aga-" Dash paused when she noticed the three familiar strangers, most importantly the handsome male hare. Sora gulped.

"SORA!" Dash exclaimed. With lighting bolt speed, she bounded to Sora skidding right in front of him. The poor boy didn't have enough time to escape.

"Oh my gosh! Sora I didn't think you would come back but you did!" Dash said everything at a rapid speed.

A nervous chuckled bounded out. "N-nice to see you too Dash."

The enamored female giggled. "Say how about a race you promised we could have one the next time we met." Dash pleaded.

"Um well."

"Great, to the pond and back?" she asked.

Sora tried to say something but the words just couldn't get out. Or he just wasn't fast enough. "Don't worry its just straight ahead." With that, the hare was off. "You won't beat me I'm the fastest!"

Looking to his friends and back the gradually vanishing hare, he followed. He was not about to lose a race. "Sorry guys!" He called back.

Plucky, Donald, and Goofy stood dumbfounded by what had just happened. "I feel left out." Said Plucky.

"Join the club." Donald quipped.

Goofy had one question. "Wonder who's going to win?"

---

"A beast?" Fox asked.

Adder slowly nodded her head. "Of courssse I'm sure, unless claws and teeth don't suffice." Adder replied with a sarcastic tone.

Fox would have told her to go to Plucky but he was glad Adder brought this to his attention. Peace seemed like such a fleeting concept.

"If it's not one thing than it's another." Fox rose with a groan. Beside him, Vixen noticed her mates worry and drive.

"Fox what are you doing?" she asked concernedly.

Fox turned to her showing only tenderness banishing away the previous expression he held. "Plucky must know. The whole park is in danger."

"I'm going with you." Vixen said decidedly.

"Vixen."

"Don't try to convince me Fox. No matter what happens I wouldn't want to be by any one else's side." Love and loyalty permeated her voice.

Fox gave his love an affectionate rub of the head. Adder watched this display with an emotionless look. Yet in her eyes, there was something else, jealousy. "Well I mussst be on my way."

"Off to warn your own brood?" Vixen asked.

Adder stopped. "They are capable of defending themselvesssss but I wouldn't want them to be surprissssed." However, even she wouldn't hide the concern she held for her brood. She supposed and the foxes knew that the oath and Sinuous had changed her.

---

Both hares stopped for breath as they reached the end of their little race. Surprising both of them, it was a tie.

"Wow you really improved since then." Dash commented.

Sora flashed a proud smile. "What can I say I'm good." Although he honestly attributed it to all the fighting, he had done. That and he had grown used to this lagomorph form. The race had brought back memories for the false hare, memories of racing against sandy shores with a silver haired boy.

"_Riku._"

"Is something wrong Sora?" asked Dash.

For the first time the female had not surprised him. "Oh just thinking about my home that's all." he said staring at his paws. "Been a year since I've been there."

"A year? My that is long." Dash commented. "What's it like?"

Sora thought how to explain the concept of an island to one who had never seen one. "Um well it has a lot trees and plants and surrounded by water."

Dash looked positively perplexed. "Sounds like an odd place if you don't mind me saying."

Sora felt no offense towards her comment. "Ha ha it's okay but really I miss everyone who lived there like my best friend Riku." Again he looked down at his paws as he recollected. "Me and him, we used to compete just like this. Kairi would always watch and cheer us both on."

"Kairi?" Hearing the obviously female name stirred something within her. She may have been brash for asking this but she went ahead anyway." IS she your mate?"

Ears popping up high Sora's face turned even redder than before. "What?! No she's not my mate just a friend! A really good friend." Sora blurted. Yet he felt that was brought on more of his panicked feelings than truth.

Dash's expression softened and Sora could have sworn he heard a hushed "_good_".

Close she grew to him as she has done so much in the past. "I'm really glad your back you know." Dash admitted flicking the metal keychain around Sora's neck. "Sora there's something I wanted to ask you." Dash began.

Just then, a twitching, squeaking noise alerted their delicate hare ears. In front of them, several polls of darkness sprang forth. Slowly shadowy figures rose up. The yellow eyes gave it all away.

"Heartless." Sora held no shock in his voice. He had gone through this enough times already. At first glance they appeared to be Shadow Heartless but that was not so. This variety held a more humanoid shape reaching to about a young child's height and the antennae reached down behind their backs. These were the NeoShadows a stronger variety of the common breed. The monsters advanced and Dash hid behind Sora as he called the Keyblade.

---

The young pheasant squirmed in he monsters grasp. After making a fuss and a struggle, it gave up as its heart was stolen. The beast accepted it along with the many others that lay within it. If it had the organs, it would have given a satisfied burp right about now.

It could feel the hearts inside it, both human and animal. Literally, darkness has consumed them. Looking ahead the beast began its call.

"_Rejoice my brethren, this park holds many hearts for you to feast._" It's yellow eyes stood still. "_The new shall spread to the town and beyond until all this world is covered in darkness._" It raised its head to howl then it stopped. Something had arrived. What? It didn't know but it felt familiar almost like itself.

---

Amongst the stone circle, a cloaked blue vixen stood amongst them. Xires suspected some relevance of significance towards this formation. If she would have to guess, the keyhole of this world may be located here. That didn't matter now for she had a mission to do. Suddenly something came over her. Being a Nobody it would be odd to call it a feeling, maybe more like a sensation.

Her paw moved over her chest where her heart should have been. For some reason it felt like a calling of sorts was coming from the hollow spot. She dismissed it however. It was high time to show that the Nobodies held the power.

A/N: Since the creators of the show felt this part of the book series was too violent to be adapted into the television show, I decided to try my own version. Note I have never read the books. I for one hoped Adder had offspring. I think she deserves some form of happiness. Enjoy!


	16. Growing Problems

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter Sixteen: Growing Problems**

_Xemnas Report:_

_As I have suspected, the creature is a Heartless. I would guess it has remained in the area attacking whatever comes its way. Yet from these attacks, it appears to be growing stronger. Another query enters, one that I have thought about for some time. When a Heartless takes a heart, the Darkness consumes it transforming it into another Heartless. What would happen if a Heartless literally ate a heart? I have sent number XIV to investigate. If left unchecked this Heartless could become a threat._

Xires had no idea where the Heartless would strike. The Heartless could be predictable at times. She did know it would most likely find a place with plentiful hearts. Yet there wee hearts everywhere so her search wouldn't be a simple one. She had sent off a few dusks to search the area. Furthermore she had ordered to hold it off if they did indeed locate it.

"Better start then." She bounded off towards the nature reserve. Although she wanted to find to find this Heartless for the benefit of the Organization, yet at the same time she felt a pull. She could not explain why but it almost felt like she was being called.

Dismissed from her mind she pressed on. All that mattered was for Sora to slay this Heartless.

---

Handling the Heartless was no great feat for the trio of Donald, Goofy, and Plucky. Surprised as they were by the sudden appearance of the creatures, they had managed to handle themselves well. Nevertheless, without the Keyblade being the cause of their destruction, those freed hearts would reform back into Heartless in time.

Another surprise came in the form of Plucky's grandparents. The elder foxes had delivered a troubling bit of news to their grandson.

"A beast in the park?" Plucky repeated with concern.

"Yes it nearly mauled Adder to death." Vixen confirmed.

Donald and Goofy had a feeling this beast was not their same cursed ally who had helped them take down the Organization member Xaldin. Although now they wished that beast could aid them if only he didn't reside in another world altogether.

"Guys!" from the direction of the lake Sora came running. Close at his side was Dash. As usual, the female was keeping an enamored eye on him.

Sora ignored her for the moment. In fact, he tried his best to keep a good distance away.

"Bad news, the Heartless are back." Sora warned. "A bunch just attacked us by the pond."

Dash scooted closer to Sora's side catching him off guard. "Not to worry Sora beat them all. "She sighed. "He was so strong and brave." She placed her head upon his shoulder immediately making him back away.

"We know Sora, just got through with a group of our own." said Plucky. "But my grandfather says there more than that."

At last Sora noticed Fox and Vixen." Oh hey." He greeted a bit belatedly.

Fox grinned, remembering the hare's role the first time the Heartless appeared. "It's good to see you again Sora, maybe you could help us."

The Keyblade master answered with his own grin. "Sure whatever it is we can handle it!" he declared. This provoked another sigh from Dash.

"Such confidence." she whispered. As far as the hare was concerned, she was looking prime mate material.

The question of such an idea almost leapt out of her but Plucky's words pushed that aside. "My grandfather says there is a beast loose in the park."

"A beast?" Sora asked. "What kind of beast?"

"There was not a clear enough description, one of our friends was to busy running to get a good glimpse." said Vixen.

"Other than its eyes." Fox added.

Eyes, that brought attention. "What kind of eyes?" asked Sora.

"Yellow." Fox recalled what Adder had told them. To Sora, Donald, and Goofy that meant only one thing.

"That sounds like a Heartless." said Donald.

"Gawrsh it kind of makes sense with the Heartless bein back and all." said Goofy.

Sora looked down with a disgruntled look. Could the Organization be behind this? That seemed logical for any Heartless they had been facing after the battle at Hollow Bastion were courtesy of the Nobodies hands. If it indeed was a Heartless causing the trouble then he of course would have to stop it. His ears suddenly perked up. In the air, he heard a whistling sound. The foxes and Dash immediately moved.

"Hey what's going?" Sora began but before he could finish and before anyone could tell him to move, he, Donald, and Goofy looked up.

Descending or rather falling was a white heron. The trio could only widen their eyes as the heron crashed into them.

Beneath the heron, the trio lay pinned. "Donald…cure…please." Sora pleaded.

"Sora!" Dash called immediately bounding up. Inspecting, she held Sora's head with her paws almost caressing. But she could tell he was all right "Whistler you should be more careful you could have seriously hurt Sora!" she scolded to the heron.

"Oh terribly sorry didn't see you there." Whistler apologized rising up. Even after all these years, Whistler still had not perfected the art of landing.

The cure spell requested by Sora didn't seem needed. In fact Sora could see he and the others would be fine. Dash on the other hand.

"Oh Sora are you alright?!" She grabbed Sora in a tight hug.

The nervous and flushed feeling he had felt returned. To his side Donald was snickering.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." stammered Sora.

Dash released her hug but that didn't mean she moved away. "Good if anything happened to you I wouldn't know what to do."

Sora suddenly felt very hot. Donald's repressed snickers became fully evident.

"Whistler is anything wrong?" Fox asked his old friend.

"Oh fox I-oh wait that's right Plucky is the leader now." Whistler realized.

Being referred to as the leader was still a new concept to Plucky. He had accepted and held confidence in his role still it was odd.

"So Whistler what brings you here?" Plucky asked hoping it was good news.

"Not for chat sorry to say. It's the deer herd, their being attacked by monsters."

At the word monster, everyone granted the heron their full attention.

"What kind of monsters?" Plucky asked.

"Not sure actually. Brightest yellow eyes on anyone I must say." said Whistler.

Yellow eyes, did it really need to be said? "Heartless!" Both Sora and Plucky spoke in unison. Apparently, it did need to be said.

The herd were essential to the park. After all, the deceased Great White Stag, helped the animals during winter and they him when poachers threatened the park. Furthermore, his grandson Laird helped with the rat invasion. Helping them out seemed fair.

"Grandfather I'm going to go help the herd. Sora, Donald, Goofy can I ask for your assistance?" The younger fox looked to the older one for the slightest signs of approval. Apparently, approval of his decision had been granted.

Plucky didn't even need to ask. "Hey when Heartless are involved we're there!"

"Yep all for one, one for all!" Goofy coined in the phrase he had used when he, Sora, and Donald became a team.

They started to take off before Dash hopped in front. "If you're going then I'm going!" she boldly declared.

"Dash it's too dangerous." Plucky warned.

"Plucky you're my best friend. I can't let you rush into danger without me can I?" Dash winked at Sora. "Besides Sora will protect me won't you?"

Sora knew it wasn't the air making him hot. The five of them head off to the save the deer herd. Fox didn't follow. In truth, he wanted too but perhaps things were better left to the younger generation. The older had a different task, warning as many as they could about the beast.

---

Far off from any form of danger the park maybe facing, another form of conflict was taking place. It wasn't on the concept of monsters, but of a marital squabble.

"What were you thinking?!" Charmer demanded from her mate.

Ranger stood blinking his eyes for a moment. "I told you I left the children in good hands."

"But with your mother?!"

Earlier Ranger had told Charmer he had planned something special for the cubs. She didn't divulge much from him trusting her mate completely. But Ranger had returned minus the cubs. Apparently, that something special was quality time with their paternal Grandmother.

"Charmer she's their grandmother she has a right to be in their lives." Ranger argued.

"A right? She had those monsters attack the park, she kidnapped Rusty." Charmer rasped trying to clam herself perhaps, hoping her mate would see her side.

Ranger's beliefs were still of his own thinking. "She wasn't well then and technically that other vixen kidnapped him. When I got there not a single hair on Rusty had been harmed." Ranger's eyes longed for any form of understanding from his mate. "She and I had a talk. She really wants to know her grandchildren."

Out of all things, a scoff came from Charmer. "Probably poisoning their minds against us. Probably dutiful little blue foxes by now."

For some reason that angered Ranger. "So suddenly everyone in my family is so terrible?" He said with a slight raise of his voice. "As if yours is so perfect I still here some of the things your brother says about me."

Charmer didn't' say anything and neither did he for the moment. She only declared. "I'm going to get my children back and that's final." "Ranger didn't want to fight anymore. Despite his own reservations, he led for to the blue fox territory.

---

Lady Blue watched the cubs play around the mouth of her earth. Ember and Rusty were in a play fight. Rusty tried utilizing earlier tactics but it seemed Ember's greater aggression was winning out. Lovely stayed on the sideline observing with a look of displeasure.

"Not joining in my dear?" Lady Blue asked her granddaughter.

Lovely looked up a little startled to her Grandmothers sudden question. "I despise games such as these. Too barbaric." she shook herself in disgust.

"That's because you're a wimp." Ember declared pinning Rusty to the ground. She mouthed the words "_I win._"

"Now Ember your sister is just a lady who prefers not to brawl." Lady Blue licked the young ones fur. "Wouldn't want to ruin such beautiful fur would we?"

Any of the blue foxes that happened to stroll by found this an odd sight. Back in the day, any form of red fox wandering into their territory would be punishable but Lady Blue had forbidden any harm from coming to these cubs. After all, they were of her blood so any offense to them would be an offense to her. When Ranger returned, she didn't know what to feel. One half of her wanted to turn her son away while the other half wanted him near. The latter had won.

It was simple request. Watch the three. At first, the cubs were a little nervous being around a fox they had never seen before. Rusty himself was particularly nervous. He still held memories of when he was kidnapped but remembered Lady Blue showed kindness to him. In short time, they had warmed up to her to comfortably call her Grandmother. Lady Blue felt she needed this after her temporary bout of darkness induced insanity. She let the cubs have free range of the area. In other words, spoil them rotten.

A smile played upon her face as Rsuty recovered pinning his sister down. "You have your Grandfathers fighting spirit." Lady Blue commented.

Rusty looked up. "You mean Grandpa Fox?"

"No, no your fathers father." she corrected.

All three looked confused. They had never heard about their paternal Grandfather. "I suppose you were never told of him?" Lady Blue asked. Her answers were shakes of the head.

"Alright gather here now." Hearing their grandmother's words and sensing a story coming on, they did so. "First you should know something very important about your late Grandfather." The cubs' attention was hers so she continued. "He was the bravest fox there ever was."

---

The beast was confused. While wondering about it had come across a very different form of prey. Anything else it had encountered ran in terror yet this one was a little different. Before it was a badger with a mole seated upon his head.

"Oh hello there I'm Hurkle." the badger greeted.

To the side the beast tilted its head. "Perhaps we could talk shadowy creature. I have a lot of friends, I'm kind you see." the badger continued.

Atop his head, Mossy shivered. "Hurkle I don' think this creature looks in the mood for talking."

A chuckled came from the overly friendly badger. "Oh but I'm sure it's a civilized sort once we get to know it." he reasoned.

The beast growled. It didn't care about friendship. No, it smelled the hearts beating within those beings, hidden amongst the soul and body. Darkness was a part of every heart even ones with the smallest traces.

It prepared to strike ready to add more to its growing being. When suddenly several silver, streaks appeared in front of her. The new creatures danced in their movement around it.

Mossy hid within his companion's fur at the sight of the new creatures. "Oh some new friends hello I'm-" Hurkle began.

The Dusks sprang at the Heartless following the commands given to them. The beast retaliated in full force. Any thoughts of making a new friend disappeared form Hurkle's mind.

"Excuse me I must be going mate and young ones you know." the badge bound out of there.

The Dusks fought to the best they could but in a short time, they were destroyed vanishing into slivery flashes. The beast growled seeing that its intended prey had vanished. Another scent wafted past. It was very similar to the ones that had attacked it but stronger. To its right, stood a blue vixen in a black coat, their eyes met. For both of them there was an overwhelming feeling of familiarity yet neither knew what it was.

---

Admits the wildlife that filled the park, a human stood out, in his hand was a walking stick. To all the animals, he was known as the Warden. His job was to make sure the park was safe and he did his job well in all means of his control. Overlooking the area for an interval, he turned around deciding things were normal. Something still prodded in his mind. A few nights ago, a young man had come to his door.

The young man had a bit of car trouble with his friend. The man seemed hysterical especially with the story he told. While his friend was popping the hood, some monster sprang out and attacked. According to him, his friend vanished in a flash of light. Truly hysterical but since that day the Warden checked on the park. He had not seen anything strange as of late.

A part of him thought about calling the authorities but what could he really make them come out to check on a possible delusion? He turned back heading towards his cabin when they appeared.

Several creatures appeared out of the air it seemed. Like wolves hey were but with yellow eyes, antennae ears, and a thorny heart shaped symbol on their chests. The human had barely any time to react as hey leapt at him.

One of them wrapped its teeth around his leg. "Get off!" His walking stick collided with his head. That didn't stop the others. The leapt pinning him down. His eyes closed briefly perhaps resigning to his fate. But then several whines rang out and when he opened his eyes the creatures were gone. Purple mist hung in the air where they once were before vanishing.

"Are you alright?" above him was a man.

"Yes." He answered.

A hand held out. "It's not safe here." the man declared. Looking up, the warden could not make out the face clearly. For you see it was shrouded in a black hood.

A/N: Another cliffie arn't I a tease? About my mention of the hearts reforming into Heartless. Personally I believe any Heartless slain by something other than a Keyblade only frees them temporyily. I mean why would the Organization and everyoe else stress the Keyblade being theonly thing that can destroy the Heartless. anyway I hope you enjoy and I will say this. It wasn't an Organization member who saved the Warden. Although he is dressed like one.


	17. Two Sides

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter Seventeen: Two Sides**

_The Heartless and the Nobodies are two sides to a being._

_The same applies to the Keyblade._

_Those with common knowledge of the Keyblade know of the legend._

_One half says it brought peace while another says ruin._

_It is said there was once a "Keyblade War."_

_Sparse details but one tells of a Keyblade Master who made a mistake, and as a result, his apprentice became a monster infused with darkness._

Steadily the man helped the warden into his home. So far, the journey back held no nasty surprises. Thoughts raced through the man's head at the current state of the park. Lately it seemed like this park attracted trouble. If it wasn't one thing it was another. He still he had not figured out who was behind that poison stream incident. He guessed but of course couldn't make any accusation, that big company was responsible. "Ra" something or other, he couldn't' remember the name but knew it started with an "S."

Perhaps there was some claim to that young man's ramblings. Strange monsters' appearing out of nowhere was something only of fiction. They had reached their destination, opening the door with a creak.

"Can you walk?" the man in the black coat asked him. That was another odd occurrence. Like the creatures, he had appeared out of nowhere. Nevertheless, he saved his life.

"I think so." it was a half-truth. He managed to hobble over to a chair sitting himself down. He tested his leg out stretching but still some pang came.

The black cloaked man inspected it feeling. "I don't think it's broken but you should probably keep off it."

A smile appeared on the warden's face. "Thank you if you hadn't come along I would have been killed."

"Don't worry I was just dealing with some pests." the hooded man answered.

"Pests?" the warden remembered the monsters outside. A hissing interrupted that thought. At his side, a gray cat was busy hissing at the hooded man.

"Cat easy." said the warden.

"Your cat doesn't seem to like me." the hooded man said.

"Oh don't mind him he's always like that." the warden reassured.

At the corner of the room came a whimpering it was coming from a white Saint Bernard. The hooded man took a few steps towards the dog offering a friendly hand but this only caused the dog to shrink further back in fear.

This struck the warden as odd, Rollo was usually a friendly sort. Never had he seen the dog so scared. Earlier suspicion of this man found its way again.

"Are you with the police? Some kind of specialist?" he asked trying to hide the suspicions he held.

"You could say that. Your park has a little infestation problem." the man answered.

More suspicion aroused. "Infestation?"

"Don't worry its being taken care of. Three wise guys should be finished before the end of the day." the man answered reassuringly.

Then without another word the man head towards the door. "Take care." he called back.

"Wait what's your name?" the warden suddenly asked.

Reaching for the doorknob, the man stopped. "I'm no one." Opening the door, he closed it leaving a confused warden and a relieved pair of animals.

Outside the hooded man walked farther away from the dwelling. No one else around to hear him, he finished the answer to the question asked to him. "Just a castaway from the dark."

With that, the man or rather boy known as Riku left. The Heartless were spreading here and he had to make sure they did not get far.

---

The deer herd was a battleground. Heartless of all kinds ran about attacking whatever they could. Mostly they were the same variety when Lady Blue was gripped with darkness. The deer mainly the females and young ones attempted to flee while the larger males fought back. However, the Heartless held greater numbers and strength.

They stopped suddenly from their attacks. Their antennae twitched as they sensed something. The deer herd took that chance to attend to the rest of the herd. The dark creatures turned their attention to a certain hare holding a special key.

Calling the Keyblade had warranted them his attention, after all the Keyblade served as a homing beacon for the Heartless. Sora looked back to his friends. He didn't have to say anything. With the Keyblade in his mouth, he couldn't. Donald, Goofy and Plucky joined him in battle. As before, Dash stayed behind knowing this would be too much for her to handle. She would watch Plucky cheering him on but of course, her cheers were also for another. Dreamily sighing she watched Sora. To her it was like poetry in motion.

Soldiers and Razor Fangs struck out hoping to claim more hearts. The Aerial Knockers came from above buzzing about like annoying flies. Quickly they were dispatched from Donalds spells. Goofy stuck to the land Heartless. Even as a slow moving animal, the knight captain still held his fighting skill.

Sora dashed with the Keyblade striking all those who approached. Hesitation came from those attacks as knowing his keyblade was not truly liberating. He felt this as he finished of a group of soldiers.

"Look out!" Sora looked up at the sound of Plucky's voice. In the air a Soldier Heartless leapt, its claws outstretched. Then in a flash, it disappeared into purple mist. Plucky had pounced biting into the monster hard.

Sora nodded a "thanks."

Plucky smiled. "Don't mention it."

Their attention shifted to a growling group of Razor Fangs. Their yellow eyes fixated on the fox and hare that had slew their fellows.

"You up for a scrap?" Plucky asked.

Again, Sora gave a definite nod. A perfect team up if there ever was one. Not to sound overly dramatic but they were very good. They moved coordinated occasionally switching in turn. Plucky stuck to his claws and teeth. It wasn't like fighting rats but he was holding his own. Sora relied on his Keyblade the tool of the Heartless slayer.

The Razor Fangs didn't last very long. In short, time there was no Heartless at all. That or they retreated to find easier prey.

"Sora! Plucky! Yah!" Dash cheered.

It had become common practice for her to completely ignore Donald and Goofy. Not that Goofy cared but Donald on the other hand "Why does she always do that?!" he angrily huffed.

The hare bounded up to join her heroes. "Plucky you did great!" Dash congratulated.

"Thanks Dashie-" Plucky didn't really get the chance to finish for Dash turned her attention.

"Sora you were just incredible!" she knelt in close her nose touching Sora's. If he were still human, a bead of sweat would be trickling down about now. "Is there anything you can't do?" she said flirtatiously batting her eyes.

Sora looked for a way out of here but nothing was coming to mind. Plucky was the one who saved him from this situation.

"Um why don't we check on the deer herd?" Plucky suggested.

"Good idea!" Sora quickly said speeding off as fast as he could.

Dash snapped out of her love stricken state to notice her future mate (at least in her mind) running off.

"Sora wait!" She called after trying to match the males speed.

Observing this, Plucky gave the shrinking form of his best friend an odd look.

"She's trying too hard." Donald said landing beside Plucky. The fox nodded his head in agreement.

Goofy scratched his head. "So you're saying she should try less?"

Donald sighed and the three of them followed after.

---

Xires had seen several Heartless between her creation and her time in the Organization. The emblem variety held the most shapes and sizes. Following there were pure bloods the ones closely attuned to darkness. With the lack of the thorny heart insignia, this Heartless was certainly a pure blood.

Its entire body was pure black akin to its breed. Its shape was rather unusual for a pure blood at least as far as she had seen. Physically it resembled a fox from the ears to the tail. Yet it was the size of a tiger. Sharp claws flexed from its paws and from its maw were rows of shadowy sharp teeth. Its antennae extended backwards drooping low. The yellow orbs stared back into the eyes of the Nobody.

Neither did anything. Xires felt a strange sensation much as she had done since returning. Bother with strange feelings it was time to reel this unruly beast in.

"So you must be the one who's fallen out of line." Xires spoke in the high condescending tone she had resigned herself. "Now why don't you be a good little pet and come do as you're told."

The beast said nothing it merely tilted its head slightly to the side. "_I am no ones pet shell._"

The voice just popped in her head. It was like a feminine whisper yet it held a highness to it, a familiar highness. Xires looked around searching for wherever it came from. No one else was around so she derived a conclusion.

"You speak?" Xires exclaimed adding a bit of surprise.

"_Quite well._" the beast answered.

Inconceivable, Heartless could not speak or didn't hold such intelligence again as far as she knew.

"Regardless you belong to Organization XIII." Xires stated coolly. Her paws glowed with metallic light as her claws materialized. "Even if I have to bring you by force."

The beast bared its claws and snarled. "_Very well._" It pounced swiftly, to swift than Xires anticipated. She managed to get out of the way but it was on her like one on a foxhunt. Her claws met its own clashing and clanging together. Not only was the creature strong but its speed was greater than first impressions showed.

Xires mostly dodged not yet abandoning her agility. It kept on her never relenting. Its paw reached up ready to swipe, but at the same time, it left its chest open. Coating her paws and claws with metal, the tips extended stabbing into the exposed area.

Then the sensation returned to Xires, more intense then before. In horror, she looked at her paw. It was fading. The same applied to the rest of her body. It flickered in and out almost as if her existence was being erased. She withdrew nearly tripping over her own paws. It had to be a heart she sensed. Yet something more lay behind. Then it struck her.

"You're not just stealing hearts, your eating them!" Xires exclaimed.

Putting a paw to the closing wound, a smile seemed to appear over the beast's mouth. "_Yes their darkness helped me grow into what you see. Humans and animals I wasn't picky._" It held no tongue but it would lick its chops if it had one. "_They were most delicious._" Continually it rubbed the spot. "_I can feel them inside trapped nourishing me still, trapped darkness waiting to bloom._"

Xires found such a thing amazing, but she was not intimidated. "So you gobble a few hearts and think you can run things? Your meals only prove you Heartless are mindless creatures bound by their instinct." she laughed mockingly. "Pitiful creature mindlessly collecting hearts without knowing their true power."

Those words were a large mistake, for the beast struck her hard. She fell to her side and turned on her back only for it to pin her. Her mind raced for a way out. Several thoughts and plans sprung up but she picked the only one she could clearly grasp.

"If its darkness you want I know perfectly dark one!" the paw stopped just at her face.

Slowly Xires breathed a sigh of relief then collecting her cool she continued. "Well it seems I got your attention. There was one here who held reign over you Heartless for a while, almost became one."

The beast listened with curiosity shining behind its yellow eyes. Its antennae twitched.

"The darkness may have failed to consume her but that should tell you her potential. Can you imagine such a yummy treat inside you?" Xires asked. "So have I wet your appetite." Slyly she added.

"_That rather depends…tell me more._"

Xires smirked deviously at her own cleverness. If her plan worked out well then the Organization would have more hearts to collect.

---

Safely the deer herd retreated. They were relieved to find those monsters had not followed. A particular deer made entirely sure they didn't. This wasn't doing anything better for his mood particularly when he saw five animals making their way toward the group.

Calling loudly he charged up to the group. When he arrived, he snorted into their faces.

"Oh Trey how are you?" Plucky greeted. "Everyone else alright?"

Trey didn't answer he looked over Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Who are these weasels?"

This confused everyone. "Were not weasels." said Sora.

The deer snorted again. "Anything smaller than me is a weasel."

"Not this again Trey. I thought we were done with all that?" Plucky said with exasperation.

"If you can't tell I'm in a bad mood so suggest you and your lot clear off foxy weasel." Trey warned.

"Trey!"

Approaching them was another deer. His body a snow white with large horns crowning his head. He walked with a grace an almost regal stride.

"Let them be Trey." the deer commanded.

"But." Trey started to protest.

The deer walked up to Trey his eyes meeting him with authority. "Who's the leader?"

Trey said nothing for a moment keeping his head up. Then he lowered. "You are." he walked and if one listened closely enough they could hear grumbling.

Whispering to Donald, Sora repeated something he had said when first meeting the boy Seifer in Twilight Town. "What a jerk."

Donald whispered back. "Surprised he isn't a Heartless."

"Thank you Laird." Plucky greeted to the deer.

"I should be thanking you, I got a glimpse of you fighting those creatures.

Plucky smiled at the praise. "Is everyone alright?"

Laird opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he noticed a certain trio. He examined them closely feeling something off about them. "Yes everyone is fine and who?"

"Oh were Sora, Donald, and Goofy" Sora greeted gesturing to himself and his friends.

Laird didn't stop his examination. Sora started to feel a little nervous. "Are you residents of the park?"

"No were from far away." Goofy remembered their cover story.

"Yeah just passing through." said Sora.

Dash scooted in close for the umpteenth time. "You don't have to pass through here Sora White Deer Park could use a hero as yourself."

"Really?" Laird asked with curiosity.

"Oh yes Sora has this weapon the um what was it called again?" asked Dash.

"Keyblade." Sora answered.

On cue, Sora called it to him. Laird didn't step back in surprise but he was feeling such a thing. Another light came as Sora called it away.

"I just came to warn you there's a beast loose in the park Laird." Plucky didn't forget the important news.

"Beast?" Laird asked with concern.

"Not to worry we'll take care of it!" Donald proudly proclaimed.

Laird looked back to his herd. If indeed, there was a beast he had best do his job as herd leader. "Very well but do be careful after all I must still repay the debt you have given." Laird said that last bit with humor.

Saying their goodbyes, the animal party departed. For some reason Laird knew the grandson of the Farthing Wood fox would deal with this beast. His mind shifted to that trio of newcomers. In doing that, he recalled a tale his grandfather told him when he was but a calf. His grandfather was a wise creature perhaps the wisest but even he didn't know if this story was true or a fairy tale.

Laird knew beyond this park was a town and beyond that was the country and more towns. However, those boundaries extended even farther up into the night sky. Those stars were not merely stars but in fact, other worlds as the story went some similar, some different from this one. All of them were kept separate, isolated from one another, but there was something that could link them together, a key.

Good or bad, this was not known. There must have been a reason for them to be apart so any interference could disrupt the natural order. In fact, a year ago he had seen several stars blink out. What he had just seen made him think perhaps it wasn't a fairy tale at all. For now, he had his herd to look over, that and make sure Trey was not lording again.

A/N: Okay just to let you know the title references the dual aspects of some thins. The Keyblade brining ruin and peace and the Heartless and Nobodies formally being whole. Now for references. As you know the Kingdom Hearts series references the Final Fantasy series. I mean half the FF cast coem sfrom Hollow Bastion and we had Auron in the underworld. So who's to say a certain company is not around in the world of White Deer Park? I just anted to add it in that and probably becasue I started up FF7 again. Anyway I hope you enjoy!


	18. Friendship and Love

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter Eighteen: Friendship and Love**

_One Year Ago: Realm of Darkness at the doors of Kingdom Hearts_

"_Kairi!"_

_The girl looked up seeing the spiky headed boy running towards her. "Sora!" she called back._

_Their hands outstretched as a slight rumble rocked. Below their feet they could see the sandy ground parting._

"_Kairi remember what you said? About our hearts being connected? Well mine's always with you. I'll come back to you I promise." Sora reassured._

_Looking back into his eyes Kairi responded. "I know you will!" she believed that with the utmost certainty._

_Then their hands parted. Kairi looked on at her slowly disappearing friend as Destiny Islands reformed around her._

Adder slithered her way through. Finding her offspring was not such a difficult task. After all, she knew how her children thought and knew where they would be. Each one she had found and she had a sizeable brood was fine for the most part. A feeling of pride swelled within her for it showed a sign she had done her role well. Raising a multitude of baby snakes was not an easy or patient task for she had to take on both parenting roles. Sinuous would have been so proud of his children if he were alive today.

Pride that was a subject that often not applied to one particular offspring. She could see one of the Heartless, the flying ones circling around him. From his body condition, she knew he had tried to fight them off but of course, it didn't last very long. The Aerial Knocker circled once then descended eager to spawn another of its kind.

Adder struck moving as faster than her body normally allowed. Immediately she sank her fangs into the creature. It gave a sound of pain. When the snake released her grasp, the creature flew off vanishing into a purple glow. Adder hissed a curse under her breath. She knew she should have skipped a meal to save venom. But even if she did her poison would do no harm against these creatures. She had learned that in a few encounters with these creatures.

"Mother?" the voice brought her attention to the male before her. Her eyes fixated on her son. It was like looking at a ghost for he was the spitting image of his father, minus the face markings. Oh how she wished Sinuous was there to see the birth of his children. She had given them all fitting names mostly deadly sounding or snake related. However when she saw this one, she knew the perfect name to give him, Sinuous. To her it seemed like the perfect way to keep a part of her mate alive.

Now Sinuous II was different from his brothers and sisters. He was as Adder put it "the nice one." Unlike the rest of her brood, Sinuous II lacked her sarcastic wit and general well everything that was a part of her personality. He wasn't nice to the point of annoyance like Hurkle, hut still he was very pleasant to be around for an adder. Adder remembered how frustrating it was teaching this one to hunt.

"What are you doing here?" Sinuous II asked.

Adder looked at her son almost condescendingly. "Sssaving you apparently, I warded that off and I didn't even have any venom."

Sinuous II held his head down in shame. He knew his mother was merely trying to get him to be more aggressive but his only excuse was. "It sssnuck up on me."

Adder sighed. Her sons unadderish behavior made her feel somewhat embarrassed. Then her expression softened. "You're sssafe, that all that matters."

Perking up Sinuous II gave a smile. Adder couldn't deny she the fear and anger she felt seeing that monster attacking her blood.

"But if you ever do plan on getting a mate I sssuggessst getting one that will take care of you." said Adder.

He didn't know anything else to say but. "If you sssay ssso mother." Both mother and son left together keeping close but merely because Adder insisted he stay with her. Sinuous II didn't mind one bit.

---

The Heartless listened to the Nobodies tale with open ears. It would have outright killed the incomplete husk but the idea of more hearts to feast on made that a far away thought.

"So there you have it you know where to go so why waste time here?" Xires coyly asked.

She felt the pressure on her chest vanish. Slowly the beast backed away case the Nobody attempted anything.

When it saw that the half being, held no sign of deception it accepted. "_Very well shell, I am intrigued._" said the beast.

A smile broadened on Xires's face. "Glad to be of service." Of course that was a lie for being a Nobody it was obvious enough.

The beast turning around, its antennae swished back and forth sensing out for more hearts. Many more remained in the park, some with a lot of darkness and some with little, and then all of a sudden the antennae stopped. A heart had been picked up. It was strong but held a scar that could only be inflicted by darkness. Similarly, there was another heart much similar. It was coming near the outskirts of the park. Tempting but there was a power behind that could easily match it if pushed enough. After a bit of indecisiveness it made its choice.

"_If you get in my way shell I will kill you._" it warned.

Xires opened her mouth in a mock surprise. "Stop you? Why I wouldn't dream of it. Go and glut yourself on that sweet dark nectar."

Hearing all it needed, the beast leapt off. Now alone Xires smirked. "Oh that was easier than I thought." she praised herself.

Yes, it had been a success. Of course, the Heartless still had to be slain. A large amount of hearts lay within the creature she could sense that. What made her curious was that this Heartless communicated. Whenever someone became a Heartless, the darkness consumes their thoughts, feelings, and memories. Of course, only two people did not fit in this category as she had been told. The Superior's Heartless and Sora when he became one retained their wills and senses. The only plausible theory was the strength of their hearts.

Whoever that beast was originally, they must have had a strong heart. But exactly who's Heartless was it? When the beast left the familiar feeling vanished like a part of her was running off. Then there was her body, when she stabbed it her body began to vanish as if her being was being cancelled out.

She put that aside right now the mission mattered. If she succeeded in this then perhaps, her status in the Organization would move up. Status was good but she wished something else with the utmost hopefulness. That wish would be to order Xigbar around. Oh, so many demeaning and embarrassing tasks had she lined up for him, payback for all the teasing and remarks he had given her. The bait planted all that was needed was the Keyblade master.

---

"So now what do we do?" Donald asked echoing the same question he had asked Sora after the end of their first adventure.

Sora of course had the response. "We have to find that beast and stop it."

"Of course Goofy had another question. This was similar to their first adventure deje vu at its finest. "But how are we going to draw it out?"

Continuing the familiarity, the three slunk their heads down. "Well perhaps we could use bait?" Plucky suggested.

Their heads rose up, obviously the sound of a good suggestion. "Yeah but where are we supposed to get bait?" asked Sora.

Plucky seemed hesitant but decided to spit it out. "I suppose it would have to be live."

Sora was taken aback by this but Donald beat him to whatever he was about to utter. "Well it would have to be defenseless but I don't see how Dash would do something like that." said Donald.

"Yeah I don't…" Dash stopped herself. "Hold on what do you mean by Dash?!"

Donald folded his wings back. "Well you're the only one of us that hasn't done anything so you'd be perfect bait."

The hare was not amused. "I provide a boost in morale." she declared. "If anything you are the useless one so you should be the bait."

Donald squawked in anger. "Hey my magic is useful!"

"Oh you throw fire and light around so impressive." Dash said in an unimpressed tone.

The court magician growled. "I bet if Sora did it you would be impressed."

Blushing, Dash pictured Sora casting magic fighting off hoards of enemies left and right. Then lastly holding her close and gazing into her eyes. Sora could just tell that's what she was thinking of from the language of her body.

"Well why wouldn't I be impressed? Sora is an excellent specimen of a hare." Dash praised. "And furthermore he actually gets in there and fights you fly above."

Donald's face started to turn red. He had quite enough of Dash. The lack of recognition was one thing but calling him useless was another.

"That's it!" Donald declared rushing at the hare. Whatever violent plans he held were halted as Sora and Goofy held him back.

"Let me go!" Donald demanded.

"Donald ya gotta calm down!" said Goofy.

Donald didn't stop he tried his very best to reach Dash. "No one's going to be anyone's bait!" said Sora.

Plucky looked down at his paws realizing he had caused this unintentionally. "Bad idea I suppose?"

Sora smiled reassuringly at the fox. "Hey its okay you were trying. But we just need another plan."

Dash hopped closer to Sora. "Well I'm certain you can think of something Sora." Dash fluttered her eyes. Sora had gotten used to this display but not that he enjoyed it any less.

"Hmm what's this? Indecision?" a voice cut through out of nowhere. This brought on Dash getting behind Sora like a damsel to her hero.

In front, a column of darkness formed and when it materialized, it revealed a familiar black cloaked vixen. Xires smirked at the little party.

"You?!" Sora along with everyone else of able body took defensive stances.

Xires bowed her head in greetings. "It's been a while hasn't it Sora, Roxas?"

Again, with that Roxas thing Sora couldn't take it anymore. "Would you cut that out for the last time my name is Sora!"

Xires frowned. "My aren't we rude talking back a to a lady in such a manner."

"Trust us madam you are no lady." Plucky stepped forward.

"Yeah you both tell her!" Dash cheered at her love at Sora and Plucky.

A glare from Xires made her stop however. "Trash had better keep silent. And here I was going to offer you some help."

"Whatever help you're offerin we don't want it!" shouted Goofy.

"Oh but I here you are looking for a beast." this got everyone's attention. Xires smiled mentally for it was time to step it up. "Oh yes it has been gobbling up hearts left and right. But now it has decided to add a certain blue ladyship to its menu."

Blue ladyship went over the trios head but Plucky seemed to pick it up quickly. "Lady Blue?" he asked. After all, who else would attribute to the words lady and blue?

"Yes our dear lady was so close to succumbing to darkness." Xires's eyes shone with slyness "I would hate to imagine what would happen if it ate such a heart."

Sora knew what she was trying to do. She wanted him to kill this Heartless all for the Organizations benefit. He maintained a composure not letting the emotionless being set him off. Xires didn't like that and she knew just what to ruin that stance. "Oh by the way I stopped in on your sweet, precious little Kairi."

Sora's ears shot up. "K-Kairi?"

Hook line and sinker. "Oh yes she's sitting there in a miserable state." Xires held her paw up over her forehead. "Oh help me Sora save me!"

Anger started to bridle up within him. This was all so pleasing for Xires. "You certainly are cruel keeping her waiting like that. Soemoen should just put the poor dear out of her misery."

Sora was fed up. "Let Kairi go! If you do anything to her I swear I'll make you pay!"

"Oh that's more like it Sora! Use that anger, pour all your woes into that Keyblade."

The Nobody vixen stepped back turning around to face the park behind her. In silver flash, three Hunter Nobodies materialized.

"Here's some warm ups for you." Xires vanished with that said.

"Wait!" Sora called after but he stopped when he saw the Nobodies approaching.

Growling he called the Keyblade and attacked. The Nobodies proved fierce opponents but Sora's rage provided a good match. Rage didn't' serve him well here for he was intent on putting all his strength in each blow. The Nobodies used their claws and teeth against the Keyblade's metal.

Donald and Goofy could see their friend was in trouble so they followed aiding their own strengths to fight. Not wanting to be left out, Plucky jumped in. Dash didn't do anything having no combat skills to speak off. Her attention still was to Sora but her eyes held a different feeling. Her mind thought back the moment by the pond. It was there that Sora first mentioned Kairi. Seeing him, now just moments ago, in such a rage made her think that perhaps the whole claim of just being a friend was not entirely true. She didn't feel angry but she was feeling something.

The four males had fared well in the fight. The three Nobodies didn't last long. That didn't' stop Sora for after the Hunters fell, he swung the Keyblade around wanting to strike something.

"Sora calm down!" Donald pleaded.

"She was only trying to get under your skin." said Goofy.

Slowly Sora regained himself calling off the Keyblade. "You feeling alright Sora?" Plucky asked. The fox had more questions but he kept silent for he felt the answers would go beyond him.

"Yeah I'm fine but we have to get to the blue fox territory."

It was a conclusive decision. Before they left Plucky looked back to Dash. "Are you coming with us Dashie?"

The hare jolted out of her thoughts. Looking at her best friend and the hare she wanted to spend the rest of her life with she answered. "Of course you aren't leaving me behind."

The five then left ready to face the beast. They just hoped they could survive.

---

The Razor Fangs exploded as Riku fired another Dark Firaga. He had noticed a distinct drop in Heartless as he traveled along the edges of the park. They had been moving in deeper. Riku could sense a powerful source calling them. He wanted to go in and help but he only came her to make sure the Heartless didn't spread further. There was another reason. Sora was there and although he anted to aid his friend, Sora couldn't' see him not like this.

Although he was only a boy of sixteen years, time and circumstance had forced him to bear the likeness of one who had once taken possession of his body.

"Playing the good samaritan this time?" a voice asked.

Instantly the scenery changed. What was once green and lush was replaced by darkness. Was it the Realm of Darkness? Or maybe his own mind? He didn't' know. Looking at his body, he could see he was back in the appearance of a boy. Ahead a shape stepped into view. It was a man dressed in a long flowing white and black coat with gold trimming. The insignia of the Heartless held it together against his bare chest. His skin was a tan color and his eyes yellow. Long white hair spilled out behind him.

Riku stood still as the seeker of darkness approached. The yellow eyes focused on him. "Why do you continue to keep me out? You've used my form even my name."

"Oh really?" Riku smirked. "As I recall Ansem you have a habit of stealing names, or should I say Xehanort?"

The Heartless widened his eyes in surprise. "I threw that name away long ago."

He vanished right before Riku but he could feel him from behind.

"You can't deny the darkness is growing in your heart. Soon it will consume you completely." Ansem put his hands grabbing Riku's shoulder tightly. "And when that happens this body and your heart will be mine." he hissed.

"No!" In flash of light, something materialized in Riku's hand. Taking no moment to hesitate, the boy slashed it against the chest of the Heartless recoiling him back.

The weapon was a long blade shaped like a bat wing, dangling at the hilt was a Heartless symbol keychain. Brandishing his Keyblade, Riku was prepared to fight.

Ansem knew his strength still was not at its full power after the last time he had attempted to regain control of his host. "Fight me all you can boy but the end is inevitable. Once I regain control this world along with all others will fall to darkness." A cruel smile appeared on the Heartless's lips. "Not even that meddlesome King Mickey can save you."

The darkness vanished and Riku found himself back in the outskirts of the park. Looking back he thought of the memories of days long gone when he, Sora and Kairi spent their days on the shores of the islands. He would do anything protect those close to him even stepping into darkness himself. Calling a portal, he stepped in leaving business to the hero chosen by the realm of light.

---

The beast kept on its trek. The scent of lingering darkness wafted to its nose. The Nobody was telling the truth. It held no saliva but if it did, it would be watering. Several more scents hit, young hearts but still delectable. Moving faster, the beast knew it would feast well.

A/N: Okay just to let you know my brian has bee na bit (insert elctrical short sound). Haven't been in the writing mood lately but I assume all writers go through. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit slow or not up to original standards. Regardless I hope you enjoyed.


	19. Hour of the Beast

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 19: Hour of the Beast**

_Few can retain their will as a Heartless._

_The darkness consumes them eclipsing every thought and feeling._

_There are few examples to this rule._

_Sora held on to those feelings even as a Heartless but hoever not his form._

_Xehanort did both, as he willingly allowed the darkness to overtake him._

The cubs sat as the tale their grandmother was telling them neared its close. Their little eyes never strayed away so engrossed were they.

"So he died right then and there right before I even got to him." Lady Blue recited that last part sadly recalling her mate's lifeless body. Yet a surge of pride welled up in her. "But of course his line lives on. The end."

Rusty and Lovely remained silent in both awe and shock. Ember on the other hand was never the one to keep silent. "That…was…awesome!" the little cub exclaimed.

Hopping on all fours, she could hardly contain herself. "Scarface sounded so awesome! A little oppression here a little fear there! He could have ruled this park!"

Rusty and Ember had enjoyed the story but were a little put off by their sister's outburst. However, she was always the aggressive one with a penchant for violence. Lady Blue on the other hand smiled at her granddaughter.

"Well I for one glad you enjoyed the story my dear." replied Lady Blue.

Ember felt riled up and the only way to exert that energy was by play. "Alright I'll be Scarface and you two can be the Farthing Wood animals."

"Why do you get to be Scarface?" Rusty asked.

Holding her head up high Ember replied. "Because I'm the strongest and you two are little wimps."

This provoked a little "humph!" from Lovely.

"Now you two run while I try to kill you!" Ember growled.

Rusty and Lovely immediately took off. They knew their sister did not really mean to kill them but knew she was aggressive in play. Ember darted around snapping at her siblings heels as she attempted to pin them down Lovely retreated to Lady Blue's side for protection while Rusty kept going. The mixed red felt himself fall as his sister finally reached him.

Her brother under her paws, Ember gave her finest example of an evil smile.

"Ha! Now you're mine Farthing Wood creature!" she declared deepening her voice. "Prepare to die!"

"Ember!" the aforementioned cub lowered her ears as she heard her name in a scold. She easily recognized that voice. Turning around she could see her suspicions were correct.

"Get off your brother this instant!" said Charmer.

"Aww Ma relax I was just playing around." said Ember.

From his position, Rusty poked his head up. "Yeah Mom it was just a game." said Rusty.

Charmer did not look any happier as she looked over to Lady Blue and her other daughter. Behind Ranger looked with uncertainty at his mate's disposition.

"Oh Ranger….Ranger's mate." she had yet to commit Charmers name to memory. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"I'm here to collect my children." Charmer stated.

A trio of disappointed groans came from the cubs. "But why? We're having such a good time." Rusty protested.

"Yeah Grandma was telling us all about Grandpa Scarface. Now there was a great fox! How come you and Pop never told us about him?" asked Ember.

The very idea of Scarface being considered great sounded appalling to Charmer. Anger crossed her face as she stared at her mother in law. "Come on it's time to go." Charmer declared.

Lovely stood up. "But."

"Now!" Ember and Rusty quickly scampered over. Lovely seemed the most reluctant. Not willing to disobey her mother, she gave a sad look to Lady Blue and joined her siblings.

Ranger felt all this was unneeded. He could see traces of sadness within "Charmer please." he began.

"Don't start Ranger I won't have her brainwash our children." Charmer said this with certainty.

"Brainwash? What are you thinking of?" Lady Blue walked over her air and grace never falling. "All I was doing was informing the little ones of their heritage." her eyes showed slyness.

Charmer felt as though it was a repeat of history. Her mother had told her of the fight Lady Blue had provoked with her. Now she felt the old vixen was attempting to do the same.

"I'll raise my children my own way." she stated harshly. She thought she heard a scoff beneath her breath but didn't want to argue any more. All she wanted was to bring her children away.

Suddenly a chill ran through the air. Not a literal chill but a feeling of forbiddance. The little ones had not grown into properly utilizing their senses but the adults did. Ranger and Charmer took protective stances toward the cubs. Lady Blue did the same but Charmer did not notice. Ranger did and although he wanted to show his mate his mother did not hold any ill intentions, it struck.

A large blackness leapt into view. The cubs gave startled yelps hiding behind the nearest parent. Looking from side to side the beast stared at its new prey. It could sense the hearts coming from the family. Darkness laced their hearts, some little, some normal. Turning its head towards Lady Blue, it knew its search had come to an end.

The scar of darkness was evident in this aged creature. Her heart had almost been swallowed. Perhaps at one time the beast would have viewed Lady Blue as brethren but now it sensed only one thing.

"_Dinner time._" Then another feeling came and this was of recollection. Looking back to Ranger and Lady Blue confusion etched in its mind but it goals outweighed that. So with a growl it leapt.

"Mom!" cried Ranger.

---

The two Adders made their way back without much worry. Adder still insisted on guiding her son back to his home claiming she didn't trust him by himself. Sinuous II however could easily tell it was mothers worry. So they made it back parted ways or at least that would have happened if a certain female heron had not flown in.

"Oh fancy meeting you hear Adders." Speedy greeted.

Adder gave a groan prepared to slither off before the female could utter another word.

"Hello Speedy what brings you here?" asked Sinuous II.

Smacking her tail over her face, Adder hissed. Now Speedy would never leave.

"Well if you must know I merely was flying about when I came upon you two. Curious why your up and about with all that has been going on., strange that I haven't run into nay monsters as of late. Then I happened upon you two such a nice pair of mother and son, wish I had a son to chat with but I suppose it wasn't meant to be." Speedy recited all that without even taking a breath.

"If that'ssss all we'll be going." Said Adder wrapping her tail around her son pulling him away.

Speedy was not finished however. "Oh I did see a large creature running by never saw me though."

Adder stopped. "What did it look like?" she asked.

"Oh it was frightful looking. Big, black, yellow eyes almost looked like a fox.

Adder's eyes widened as she hissed. It was most definitely the beast that had attacked her. "Where wasss it heading?"

"Towards the blue fox territory." answered Speedy.

A sly, evil looking smile appeared on Adders face. She didn't enjoy almost becoming that beast's meal and she always got her revenge well at least for her tail. Her mate's death was still up in the air for revenge. This was also not for her own pride, but for her son as well. Sinuous II needed something like this to give him a spine. After all mother knew best.

Sinuous II saw the look in his mothers eyes knowing what she was intending to do. Arguing would be futile and if he refused his mother more than likely held some harsh words to bring him in line.

"Perhapsss this beassst ssshould know not to deal with addersss. "Adder chuckled in her usual evil sounding manner. Shaking his head Sinuous II followed.

"I wouldn't go after that creature if I were you didn't look at all like the friendly sort then again I suppose as a monster it wouldn't be friendly at all. I saw Pluck, Dash and some others I didn't recognize heading that way. Tried to call after them but didn't hear me. Oh well I am sure they will survive." it took Speedy two minutes to realize the two adders had left her.

Looking around she huffed and took off into the air. "How rude!" she said.

---

Lady Blue fell to the ground as the beast pounced her. Although getting along in age she wasn't down yet. Still it hurt as she rose up. Those yellow eyes she recognized immediately.

"A Heartless?" she asked herself.

In her mind, she heard a low laugh. "_Apparently you haven't lost all sense of the darkness, have you mother?_"

A gasp escaped Lady Blue as the beast attacked again. It leapt from side to side trying to block every movement the vixen made. Lady Blue could see it was toying with her. Growling she bared her claws and teeth ready to defend herself.

"_Don't even try, your weak without darkness but worry not your heart and the darkness still within shall nourish me._" the voice rang out mentally. "_You were always defenseless without a man around mother dearest._"

"Why do you keep calling me mother?!" she screamed out.

This sparked confusion to the ones on the sidelines as they didn't hear a thing. No reply came from the beast and it merely leapt upon Lady Blue pinning her down. Head facing her, the voice came again. "_You're clever, figure it out._" Opening its mouth wide, the beast prepared to add another heart to its being.

Suddenly the beast reared back as it felt a sensation of pain on its back. Ranger sank his teeth inside. It was an odd feeling as this monsters composition was different then anything eh had ever bitten. The beast was not pleased and continuously tried to reach its assailant.

The blue male was having a hard time hanging on and at last he was thrown off. His senses sharp with youth, he landed on his feet glad to have drawn its attention away from his mother. Charmer and the cubs stood by. The former worried about her mate but knowing the cubs came first, and the latter confident that their father would win.

This little specimen before it amused the beast. Clearly he wanted a fight. Raising its head it howled. Pools of darkness opened up beside Ranger and out emerged NeoShadows. The Heartless had one command, tenderize. They obeyed that proficiently. Instantly they struck at Ranger, clawing at his fur. Their speedy movements proved much for the fox. One of the NeoShadows grabbed him in by his neck chocking him whilst the others held him down.

Slowly the beast prodded over hoping to instill fear into its prey. A flash of silvery blue leapt up surprising and knocking a few NeoShadows down. The rest retaliated but Lady Blue dealt with them the same. Her fighting spirit had returned seeing her only living child being harmed. Growling her vigor and strength betrayed the image of her age.

The NeoShadows seemed ready to fight but backed for some odd reason. That reason was the beast, this display intrigued it so it allowed it to advance.

"Are you alright Ranger?" asked Lady Blue.

"Yeah how about you Mom?" Ranger asked his own question.

Flicking her ruff back as she had done so much in her younger days, she replied. "I may be old but I'm not defenseless."

Again she heard the chuckle in her head, pricking at her like a needle. "_My darkness sticks to you even in your advanced age. I can't wait to get it inside me you did hold such nurturing to your cubs._" recited the beast.

Charmer stayed her ground her mind torn between leaving her mate and staying. The subs didn't seem eager to move as well. Maybe it was the fear and panic in the air blocking out their common sense. Ember and Lovely stayed close to their mother like obedient bubs Rusty on the other hand.

"Rusty come back here!" Charmer shouted at her son.

In a repeat that lead to his capture, Rusty darted from his mothers feet standing between the beast and his injure Grandmother and Father.

"Leave my Dad and Grandma alone!" he boldly shouted.

The beast looked at this new morsel examining it with hunger. An appetizer presented itself and it was not a picky eater.

"Rusty!" Ranger shouted getting to his feet at the last moment in an effort to protect his bold son.

Then to his and Charmers amazement, Lady Blue dove over Rusty shielding him with her body. This didn't halt the beast for it was going to devour the child and the lady's heart anyway. Then all of a sudden it stopped.

Looking up it saw a group of five animals, two hares, male and female, a red fox, followed by a kestrel and a terrapin. The male hare held its attention for it sensed something. A hidden light hid behind the small creature's body. A light that had slew many of its kind. Wanting to fill its appetite, it couldn't shake of the homing beacon instinct instilled into its birth.

"_Keyblade._" said the beast. Upon its command, the NeoShadows attacked the Keyblade master as his weapon shone in his mouth.

A/N: Okay I think I did a bit better on this chapter just hold my readers think so. I tried ot interlock severla different stories into this to add into the next chapter. Sora ahs arrived and the beast is ready to fight. Okay onto random things. You know if Speedy ever became a Heartless I think I now what her Nobody would be called, Pesxyde "The Incessant Chatter." Her power would be to talk until her opponents go mad. Then again I am sure the Organization woudl kick her out or turn her into a dusk just to shut her up. Also I finally bought and beat Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories (not in the same day mind you). Now all I need is to buy 358/2 Days and get a psp for Birth by Sleep. Anyway enjoy.


	20. Fall of the Beast

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 20: Fall of the Beast**

_One Year Ago:_

_Ansem lay bruised and beaten. The Seeker of Darkness had been no match for the power of the Keyblade. It was inconceivable that a single child could defeat one who was skilled in the powers of darkness. Yet there was once hope he clung to._

"_It's futile. The Keyblade alone cannot close the door to darkness." Ansem declared to the keybearer._

_Turning around he outstretched his hand in beckoning. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"_

_Slowly the large doors opened, wisps of darkness creeping out. The eyes of the Heartless leader widened. "Supreme Darkness!" he cried out, happiness permeating his voice._

"_No!" Sora declared Donald and Goofy at his side all three of them sharing determined looks. "I know now without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!"_

_A shower of lights poured out of the doorway enshrouding Ansem. He raised his arms shielding the rays. It was no use as he relented and opened. "Lights?" he croaked his voice straining. As he felt himself melting away, he had but one question. "But why?"_

_The light consumed him and in a flash, he was gone. Another Heartless fell to the power of light._

Fighting Heartless has integrated into Sora's senses by now. He had done it often enough it was like doing a morning routine. The Keyblade appeared in his mouth in a flash. In a similar flash, the NeoShadows dissipated into an inky fog. Behind Dash couldn't help but give a little clap followed by another enamored sigh.

Sora didn't hear that. Or perhaps he tried to ignore it. That didn't matter now for he along with everyone else were now staring at the monster before him.

"I suppose that's the beast." said Plucky. There was a slight tone of intimidation in his voice.

Dash abandoned the flirtatious demeanor she had shown Sora before. A gulp slid down her throat as she looked ahead. Slowly she crept behind her love and best friend. Her eyes situated on both of them, she knew they would certainly fight against this creature but the very thought frightened her.

Then it looked at her. The yellow eyes held no sign of being readable but Dash could sense a hunger behind it. Was it sensing her fear? Her little heart began to pump and the beast still looked over her way.

"Donald, Goofy, You ready?" Sora asked his two friends.

The two looked affirmatively at their companion nodding. "We're right with you Sora." said Donald.

"Hyuk! That's right all for one and one for all!" Goofy laughed in his normal manner.

Plucky stepped forward with a look of boldness in his eyes. "Count me in as well." the red fox still couldn't shake the intimidation that had intruded upon him.

"You sure Plucky this looks serious." Sora warned out of concern for his new friend.

"I know but I am the grandson of a hero so I might as well show it eh?" Plucky asked with a slight grin. Looking back at his best friend his smile faded. "Dash you better stay out of this."

Dash nodded slowly. The four of them walked forward ready to fight. "Sora, Plucky wait!" Dash called.

The two turned around both pressing looks in their eyes. Knowing this really shouldn't be the time but Dash wanted to say it anyway. "Please both of you be careful." Dash looked down at her feet her voice solemn and sad. "I already lost my mother. I don't want to lose you two."

Sora didn't know how to think. He didn't even blush for some odd reason. Plucky could understand how Dash felt. Supposed losing a parent at such a young age would make one want to keep their loved ones close. His own father had died before he was even born so he could only relate about halfway.

"Don't worry Dashie we'll be fine." Plucky reassured.

"Yeah we can handle it." Sora flashed her a smile.

Her head raised up now feeling much better than she had before. The changed when her eyes went wide in fright and Donald's voice alerted. "Look out!"

The beast had watched the morsels with curiosity but now it could not hold back its impatience. Dash leapt out of the way hiding close by but keeping a good distance to cheer the group on.

Sora and Plucky each dashed to the side while Goofy barely managed to get away. Slow as he may have been in this form, his hard shell still provided excellent protection. Donald being a master of the air took to the skies. Taking no moment to hesitate, Sora called the Keyblade to him. He slashed it against the creature's side causing it to howl out.

The beast growled at the small animal before it. That weapon had slain so many of its kind. Retribution for them would seem most appropriate. It dove headfirst at Sora causing the Keyblade master to jump back surprising himself at the height he reached.

"Thunder!" Donald called on his spell sending many bolts of lighting to the creature's side. Goofy did his on of his favored attacks, Tornado. In his true form he would spin in a manner similar to the destructive forces of capture. Only now, he performed it with his shell. The Heartless took all the attacks in stride.

"Nothing's working!" Donald announced.

The Beast merely appeared to be grinning. It was hard to tell due to the completely black body but they could all just tell.

"Any ideas?" Plucky asked Sora.

Sora who whose mouth was gagged by his Keyblade, shook his head. He could never tell what these Heartless fights had in store but they always found a way of surprising him. The best thing to do was to just fight on. His eyes fell to the creatures feet as he saw wisps of black flames flare up. Strangely, the grass did not burn suddenly a series of flames shot out encircling the group. Everyone whose mouth was free gasped as the blue flames formed a familiar shape, the symbol of the Heartless.

No heat came but they could feel them. Plucky knew what it was trying to do. "It wants to keep us in." he announced sending everyone on the defensive.

The Beast cared not that they knew and continued. Raising its head, it howled causing the flames to grow higher gating them off.

"Sora look out!" cried Goofy.

Sora looked about to see the flames had begun to form into several whips and were now heading toward him. His brain on active mode, he recalled the only spell he could think of, the reflect spell. As the flame whips neared, he summoned up the barrier. It worked well and the flames dissipated. It was not as good as the aero spell but it did in a pinch. That didn't stop for the beast merely called up more of the dark flames. Seeing it again Sora called up another reflect. The more he did it the more tired he became. Apparently this creature was not mindless as Sora realized what he was trying to do. Although skilled in magic in his adventures as he was, even the most proficient could tire. If he kept this up he would be too tired to utter even another spell.

Plucky stood by, not willing to allow this to happen. "Hold on!" he called reassuringly to Sora. Apparently inheriting a trait form his father, Plucky leapt upon the back of the Heartless. His instincts went into full gear as he clawed, bit, did anything to cause harm to the monster. Donald and Goofy attacked as well using whatever limbs they had.

"Ya aint hurting our pal!" Goofy declared.

Growling in annoyance, the beast's antennae twitched and extended, first grabbing Plucky followed by Donald. Behind its tail followed the same extension becoming wire like as it wrapped itself around Goofy. The three felt a pulling in their chests almost like their hearts were being ripped out. Being the non picky eater it was, the beast felt these three would make good additions to its being.

Sora stood by as he watched his friends suffer. "Donald! Goofy! Plucky! Whoa!" he cried as she called up another reflect spell to defend himself. It was weaker and Sora knew he wouldn't be able to call up another one.

Two sides watched the battle at a distance. One was Dash, the little hare reached out her paw. Both Sora and Pluckyt were in trouble and here she was a poor little hare not able to do a thing about it. It seemed she could never be able to do anything. She did not have claws or a Keyblade. But she did have one thing, something she used when Toad was being attacked by rats.

On the other side, the fox family stood close to each other. Ranger and Charmers family that is, Lady Blue was a few feet away. She remembered the group behind the flames from before. They were the ones who had defeated her back when she had attempted to regain control of the park using the Heartless. The three she had know idea whom they were but the fox was most assuredly related to the Farthing Wood fox. A part of her much enjoyed this. The Farthing Wood fox line had caused her family so much grief and strife but another part felt well guilt. It surprised her as such but this creature obviously came for one thing her.

"Charmer you take the cubs and run. I'm going to stay and help Plucky." said Ranger.

Charmer looked at her mate with full worry. "Ranger no it's too dangerous. Of course Charmer wanted to help her nephew but her own cubs came first being as young as they are. Her eyes shifted to Lady Blue as the vixen now addressed them.

"Ranger go I'll stay." She said.

Ranger was aghast. "What?! But Mom." he protested.

"This thing came for me. You have a family to protect. Neither of you should suffer on my accounted." She directed this one towards the cubs who now looked worriedly to their grandmother. Giving a smile she reassured. "Don't worry my little dear, I'll be fine." It was a cold comfort at best but the cubs believed their grandmothers words. Ranger looked at his mother. It took a few seconds for him to heed her words and with much reluctance he left her. Mother did always know best and this mother certainly believed she did.

Turning around she resumed staring at the fight. Her eye raised as something new had shown itself, or rather herself. A female hare had appeared. Focusing her eyes, Lady Blue saw a certain familiarity to it. The hare bore a great resemblance to a female hare, one of the Farthing Wood animals that Scarface had dragged back and killed. The creature had only been a corpse when she saw it but the looks were uncanny.

"Hey you big stupid monster why don't you come over here!" Dash called putting her other talent to use.

No response came from the beast. Not giving up Dash continued. "What's the matter scared of a little hare? Ha! You're not even the least bit scary!" still no response. "Coward! Creep! Ninny!" Dash called out every insult she knew hoping to gather its attention.

Mildly the beast was annoyed but it would deal with this creature once it was finished with its meal. It pulled harder on the trio's hearts and formed more flame whips to attack Sora. Nothing would stop it until…

"I thought you desired my heart?" Lady Blue called out.

Suddenly the beast stopped. Its eyes opened wide as its own instinct began to kick in. The darkness still laced in Lady Blue's heart called to it.

Lady Blue flicked her ruff back haughtily smirking. "Well I'm right here come on then."

Its mind froze. Trying its hardest it couldn't shake of the desire for darkness. Torn, as it was, its guard slowly dropped.

Feeling somewhat drained, the sudden surprise and shock of not having to perform another reflect spell caused a sort of adrenaline rush to him. Maybe it was desperation but whatever the case, he struck.

The Keyblade connected with the head of the Heartless. Whining like a dog, it dropped its prey. The pain was intense throbbing constantly. The flames died disappearing a completely. Amidst its headache, the beast looked over at Lady Blue. It couldn't forget why it had come, that heart must join with her. With all that darkness, its takeover of this world would go without fail. Again, it dropped its guard.

Sora slashed again with the Keyblade, this time striking the chest. Another whine of pain rang out.

"Everyone attack now!" Plucky shouted.

Donald and Goofy went full out in magic and physical. Donald calling out any spell he knew in rapid succession and Goofy simply rocketing in with his shell. Plucky ran forward slashing in with his claws while Sora followed in with his Keyblade. The Beasts mind raced in confusion. It didn't know who to attack. That along with the constant stream of attacks it did the only thing it could do, the only thing it could think of to relieve the stress. It ran.

Willing the Keyblade away just for the moment, Sora called out. "After it!" the Keyblade master bounded after it while his companions followed, all except Dash. The young hare and Lady Blue locked eyes. Dash didn't know what to think for this was the mate of her mothers killer, the one who had nearly caused this park to fall to darkness. Yet she in a way, given them the edge. If she had not spoken, the Beast would not have gotten distracted. Dash didn't have time to dwell, she was not about to be left behind. Turning away she followed the others leaving Lady Blue alone.

Lady Blue herself felt a little confused at herself. In her younger days, the thought of helping a Farthing Wood creature was comparable to that of a sin. Senility would be the most logical answer at least what she forced herself to believe. Something else tugged at her mind, something that Heartless had said. Each time it called her mother, a familiar feeling washed over her. Remembering the hiss of the voice, she peeled away recollecting each syllable the beast uttered.

Like a sack of bricks did it hit her although she was not entirely sure. "Eris?"

---

For the moment the beast stopped. No lungs to catch its breath as it was not a breathing creature. More like its mind just need a moment to sort out everything.

"Did it hurt?" twirling around, the beast saw a familiar face smirking back at her.

Xires flashed a condescending smile as it observed the mighty but confused being before it.

Anger bridled over the beast. "_You knew the one with the key would come for me._" it accused.

Flicking her bangs back, Xires gave a low chuckle. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Growling the beast flexed its claws. It had been used like a puppet and it didn't like that.

"Your sensitive to the light aren't you?" asked Xires. The beast ceased its growls. "I assume eating all those hearts had something to do with it. You were not meant to grow beyond your initial form so of course all that power doesn't come without consequence." The smirk grew into a cruel grin. "Think of it like a tummy ache."

The growls resumed louder than before. "_Miserable shell! I shall keep good on my promise to end your existence!_"

It charged and Xires called her weapons but before a blow could be reached, both sides stopped. Familiarity washed over them both. Neither could describe the sensation not knowing the human analogies. But one description would be like looking into a mirror.

Xires felt confused but the beast at last seemed to understand. "_Oh I see that's why._" it said.

Looking into those yellow eyes Xires could not shake off the deja vu. "Who's Heartless are you?" she asked.

A mocking laugh appeared in her head, a mock much like her own. "_Don't you know?_"

Foundations of realization started to formulate within her mind. Yet that was cut short as Sora arrived. The hare looked at both the Heartless and the Nobody.

Whatever realization Xires had she put away for her mission held more urgency. "What are you waiting for Sora? Are you going to let this Heartless escape?"

Sora grunted. Even if he did win this fight, it would be a hollow victory. However, as he grabbed the Keyblade in his mouth he made his choice. Looking back at Donald and Goofy, his looks only said one thing "I'll handle this." The two complied but Plucky did not.

"How about we make this a team effort?" offered the fox. Sora felt it appropriate, as he was the leader of the animals.

"Sora! Plucky! Go for it!" cheered Dash. This brought back nostalgia to Sora. For a moment, he felt like he was back on the islands. He and Riku racing while Kairi cheering them on. Reminiscing on good times would have to wait.

Rage eclipsing it, an aura formed around the beast. The hare and fox did not fear for their determination was what drove them forward. As they ran, the beast charged forward streak of lighting accompanied the bests running no doubt an extension of its power. It swiped both its claws at the pair who responded by dodging, their movements matching. At each side, they attacked. It was a repeat of their earlier tag team against the Heartless. Under and over they struck with full ferocity and vigor. Annoyed the beast's aura formed again. The force knocked Plucky and Sora to the ground stunning them.

It was a tense moment as the beast decided to finish things once and for all. Its paws burned with the flames of darkness. Plucky and Sora gaped as the paws swiftly came down.

Suddenly, thin streaks of green and blue, appeared latching onto the creatures legs. Howling in pain, the beast shook its legs desperate to get off whatever was causing it such pain.

Looking close enough, Sora could tell it was a pair of snakes one adult the other not yet fully grown. Plucky however recognized them. "Adder? Sinuous?" he asked perplexed as to why the mother and son pair were present.

Adder and Sinuous II found themselves flung to the ground. Adder found this scene very familiar. She had yet to live down her saving Vixens life and now it happened again with her grandson.

"Don't sssay anything jussst attack!" said Adder not wanting to be showered with praise and thanks.

Sora took the advice finding the beast's broad open chest. Bearing its fangs, the beast prepared to rip the Keybearer apart. It was a split second too late. With a muffled yell, Sora thrust the Keyblade into the inky flesh then as a finisher, turned it like well… a key.

He yellow eyes went wide in pained shock. Instantly everything went silent. Sora withdrew the Keyblade willing it away. Now a large hole lay within the beast. Not even its darkness could heal it for light of the Keyblade had damaged it internally. Its body began to convulse and at last, it gave a final howl as light enveloped the area.

A/N Okay I end this on somewhat of a cliffie. But don't worry aftermaths are next. Fight scenes can be hard for me but I hope I managed to entertain. Eris has only halfway realized whose Heartless that is but by now, she should get it. I know I seem to have Dash really affected by her mother's death in season 2 but personally, I think if someone saw their mother killed before their eyes when they were a child they most likely would be traumatized. Enjoy and feel free to leave opinions in a review.


	21. Connected Hearts

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 21: Connected Hearts**

_Other world though apart can become connected._

_One boy made such a thing possible. With every world he visited and everyone he met. He formed a chain that linked them all together._

_Once it was broken by ones who sought to exist but eventually it was reset. The Heart is mysterious in such matters._

When the light cleared all that remained of the beast was a carpet of darkness. It simmered upon the ground like water on the boil. Sora and Xires nearly peeked in out of curiosity but only until a familiar head crawled out. The head of the beast formed growling desperate as it tried to maintain its existence.

"_No…must…devour…hearts!" _Xires caught the mental message smirking in amusement.

"Pathetic." She said uncaringly.

Giving one final howl, the head melted away. That's when the glow came, a bright glow shone upwards from the dark puddle as several shapes rose up, shapes that Sora knew too well.

"The hearts." said Sora.

A multitude of hearts rose up into the sky now free from their dark prison. They were of both kinds, human and animals. When they had risen high enough, they vanished. Sora gave a dismayed look, more for the Organization unfortunately enough. Strangely, Sora noticed a similar expression coming from Xires.

The vixen Nobody should have been pleased that her goal was accomplished but she wasn't. All those hearts would provide ample fodder for their Kingdom Hearts yet something felt wrong. Whenever an emblem Heartless was slain, the captive heart could be seen floating away free. These hearts were only taken by force, their darkness used as fuel for strength. Pure Blooded Heartless didn't show a captive heart upon death, those were invisible to the eye. However Xires could sense that particular heart and the moment she did a memory played back. Images of her cubhood or correctly Eris's cubhood played out.

Scarface and Lady Blue were there talking about something. But Eris was focusing on something else, Ranger. When he wasn't looking little Eris tripped her brother by his leg causing him to fall. It was something that pleased her. When the memory faded it at last hit Xires who's Heartless that was.

"No." she said in half disbelief.

The invisible heart began to rise joining the others. Xires ran over to the dark puddle. "No wait!" she cried but it was too late. The remains of the heartless shrank dissipating into wisps of darkness, and then it was gone. Xires stood there staring at the empty patch of grass. Her eyes were wide. She felt that she should cry but no tears came.

"Is that it or do you want some too?!" Sora called.

Twisting her head Xires met the eyes of the boy. His frustration and anger seethed forth. He hated being used. Xires could partly relate for she wondered did Xemnas know the exact detail of this Heartless. If he did why did he send her? She couldn't let that concern her for now. All that mattered was she completed her task and she couldn't show any weakness in front of an enemy.

"Sora thank you all these hearts will do us much good." Her usual smirk returned. All that done, she vanished into a corridor of darkness.

Sora let her go although victory had been claimed it was a loss as well. He still hadn't found Riku or Kairi and the Organization had collected more hearts.

---

Fox blinked for a moment supposed at what he had been told. "So it's dead?" he asked his grandson.

Plucky gave a proud look since he had contributed to the beast's destruction. He noticed his grandparent's expression and asked. "You aren't happy?"

"Oh no I am its just it's such a surprise you killed that thing." Fox admitted.

"Well I didn't do it alone. If it weren't for Sora, Donald and Goofy I would have been the dead one.

Dash hopped in front of Plucky tapping her foot. "Hey what about me? I was cheering you on providing moral support."

Donald secretly hoped Plucky would fail to mention the hare, sort of a form of payback for the times she left himself and Goofy out.

"Don't' worry Dashie I would never forget you." said Plucky.

Donald's face fell. Unfortunately payback would never be realized. Fox himself felt a little dismayed and relieved at the same time. The Beast was dead that was all that mattered but now all the trouble of warning everyone had been wasted. His pride for Plucky outweighed both of those.

"You did very well Plucky." Fox congratulated. "All of you." He said to the assembled group.

It was here Plucky noticed the down look on Sora's face. "Sora are you alright?" he asked.

Truthfully he wasn't but he didn't want anyone else to see. He had to be strong and move on. "Yeah I'm fine." It was a half lie.

White Deer Park was safe again. To Fox it was routine but the end result was always welcome. Of course there was always a few surprises along the way. One of those surprises was Friendly.

"Um Mom, Dad?" Friendly asked as he suddenly appeared.

"Friendly what brings you here?" Vixen asked her son.

The answer came in the form of a blue vixen that was closely following behind Friendly. Sora and the others recognized her as the blue vixen when they first came to White Deer Park.

"This is Russet I've been showing her around the park." Friendly said looking a tad embarrassed.

Russet bowed her head in greeting. "It's so nice to meet you I've heard so much from Friendly here." Russet flashed Friendly a look and he back which could only mean one thing.

"Uncle I thought you said blue foxes couldn't be trusted?" Plucky slyly asked.

Beneath his fur, Friendly's face turned a bright shade of red. "W-well anyone can change their mind! Perfectly reasonable."

"Actually I was wondering if perhaps I could take the oath?" Russet suddenly asked.

A look of surprise appeared on everyone's faces. Looking at the pair however it was apparent the reason for this. "Of course." said Fox. So Fox recited the oath and Russet took it. Perhaps this was a sign of coming peace between the two tribes of foxes. Ranger had been an example and his cousin. In short time, Russet was now sworn member of the Farthing Wood Community, she and Friendly left the group as did Sora and his friends. As he said his goodbyes and received his thank you's, Sora noticed a look of regret upon Dash's face.

---

Lady Blue gave herself a good long rest after that. She could sense that the Heartless had died. It was a scary feeling to sense such a thing but having steeped too far in darkness was the result of such. Thoughts traced back to her daughter Eris. That Heartless held such familiarity with her long missing daughter. Often she wondered what became of her but after what happened today she seemingly got her answer. However it could have been a mere coincidence for another held a resemblance towards her missing daughter, Eris the one who had initially shown her how to control darkness. There was something about the strange vixen that was so like her daughter.

Then she sensed something else that made her put all that out of her mind. This wasn't darkness but her animal instincts. Opening her eyes she saw a red vixen standing outside. Their eyes met for a second before they commenced with socializing.

"Oh…. Rangers mate." Lady Blue still couldn't remember her daughter in laws name.

"It's Charmer." Charmer corrected.

Lady Blue tried to make a mental note of that but she probably wouldn't even bother remembering. The moment was awkward to say the least. "So how are my grandchildren?" asked Lady Blue.

"Their fine they were worried about you." Charmer admitted. "Ranger as well."

"Oh?" Lady Blue inquired.

Charmer nodded and silence resumed. The awkwardness sprouted up once again. Charmer shifted nervously at her feet. She did it even more so when Lady Blue walked up with some slight groaning. "I despise getting old." she muttered.

Charmer had to stifle a laugh. "Anyways I just wanted to thank you." said Charmer.

"Thank me whatever for?"

"You protected Rusty from that monster." Charmer reminded. "Although I hate to say it I'm grateful."

A smile a proud domineering one appeared on the blue vixens face. "Why wouldn't' I protect my own grandson? Rusty has such the making of a great leader." her eyes held a glint of slyness or even manipulation. "I still have not named a successor yet and with the proper molding." she started.

"Thank you for the offer but no." Charmer cut. The thought of her son leading the blue foxes made her uncomfortably of being here move her feet.

Lady Blue was not finished however. "Why so nervous? I certainly don't want to teach him war don't you trust me?"

The look in Charmers eyes told her enough. "Very well I'll be blunt my dear. I don't like any of you Farthing Wood creatures. In fact I still want to have a little "chat" with that snake of yours."

Charmer could very well see the seriousness in her mother in laws eyes. "But I am willing to put that ill will aside for the sake of my grandchildren." A gentle tone wafted from her voice. Charmer didn't know what to think. One half of her mind wanted to distrust Lady Blue while the other half reasoned to believe her. Clearly she loved the cubs and them as well. Ever since they got back the three of them worried how their grandmother was. Perhaps Lady Blue wasn't the only one to put aside her ill will.

"Well perhaps you could set up another visit?" Charmer asked.

Immediately Lady Blue beamed. "Delighted."

That said and done Charmer bowed her head and gave a final goodbye. "Well goodbye." Charmer said before walking off.

Lady Blue merely waved her paw. When she saw that Charmer was out of sight she gave a little laugh. "Oh I still am a clever girl." she praised herself. Manipulation ran well in her blood and she was quite proud of it. If she pulled her cards right she would certainly have a successor. However there were no desires for war. Long had she dreamed of avenging her mate and brining her tribe to glory. But those vanished with age. Any war or grabs for power resulted in the loss of ones she loved. It was time to move ahead for the future. Besides she enjoyed the time she spent with the cubs.

---

Dash prayed she would catch up to him before it was too late. Plucky followed behind her.

"Dash slow down!" he called.

Dash didn't answer back but she did slow the moment she saw whom she was looking for. "Sora!" she called.

The hare stopped, Donald and Goofy stopped as well. Slowly he turned around, his face blushing from the adoration he expected.

"Oh hey Dash what's going on?" he asked trying to stay casual.

"What's going on? You're leaving that's what!" Dash cried.

Sora didn't know what to say. Instead he stammered sensing the female's franticness. "I'm sorry I just."

She hopped close to him, her head against his shoulder. Donald had to stifle a laugh while Goofy covered his eyes for some reason.

"You don't have to leave you know, you could stay here…with me." Her eyes met his and he stared back. "I've never met anyone like you and well…" she trailed off, her own emotions causing the true extent of her feelings from being spoken.

She didn't have to say anything for Sora along with everyone else knew just how she felt. He placed his paws upon hers their eyes interlocking again. "Dash I'm sorry but I have to go." Dash could see the resolution in his eyes. "This might be hard for you to understand but Donald, Goofy, and I don't belong here. So I can't stay."

Dash stepped backwards. She didn't feel angry just sad. "It's that Kairi isn't it?" Sora was surprised by her question. "She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

Sora's own emotions drowned him momentarily but he just managed to breach the surface. "Yeah she does."

Ears sinking down Dash sighed again but this wasn't an enamored one. "Hey cheer up just because were apart doesn't mean we won't see each other again."

That got Dash's moods up a bit. She was intrigued by what he meant. "Our hearts are connected so just think about me and I'll be there."

Her ears perked up again as Dash got the message. A slow smile played upon her face.

"Wherever you go remember you three are always welcome here." Said Plucky.

"Yep after all Farthing Wood animals forever!" Goofy proclaimed. Sora and Donald did the same. Goodbyes said, the three walked off another world saved.

"Sora wait!" Dash called again.

Turning around Sora didn't have enough time to say anything as Dash gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His ears popped high and his face turned bright red. Giggling Dash whispered. "Just a little luck."

Rubbing his cheek Donald burst out laughing, even Plucky started to chuckle. Giving a final goodbye, the three left. Mores chains had been set in the link of hearts. As Sora hopped off, Dash sighed. Sora did look good no matter what.

---

Adder had slunk off long after the beast's death. She couldn't handle any more praise. She still had a reputation to rebuild at least partially. As far as what mattered to her, she had done what she set out to do.

"I ssstilll don't sssee the point of that mother?" Sinuous II complained. "We didn't really do anything." It was true their venom was ineffective in fact they merely served as a distraction at best.

Adder chuckled in her manner, even if she was not the same snake she used to be before the journey, it still sounded evil. "It gave you a ssspine." she said.

"A ssspine! We were nearly killed!" Sinuous II yelled.

"I'm jussst making sssure my ssson can sssurvive in the world." Adder replied.

"I'm not you're only ssson." Sinuous II quipped.

Slithering close Adder put her tail over her son. "You're the one who needed this sssort of thing. And you'll need it again in a few yearsss."

Sinuous II gulped. "What?" he asked nervously.

Giving a devious looking smile Adder answered. "Why finding a mate of courssse, it's a few yearsss off but you'll need some training until then my boy." Looking her son in the eye, Adder added. "Jussst think of it assss another step toward your manhood.

Giving another gulp Sinuous II had no choice but to comply. Mother always knew best after all.

---

Fox slumped in his earth. Vixen could sense something was wrong, but decided to let her mate speak first.

"Do you think our troubles are over?" he asked.

Vixen thought for a moment." I don't know it seems that every time something like this happens, worse troubles spring up." he sighed. "I wonder what Plucky would do when he weren't around.

"Don't' say things like that. You're still alive and I know Plucky has the making of a great leader, you chose him after all."

Fox smiled. Plucky had shown the qualities and honestly he was proud. "Just a shame I'm not a few years younger. I would have liked to show that beast a thing or two." Fox added.

"Are you jealous?" Vixen suddenly asked.

Getting up Fox replied. "What?! Me no!"

Slyly smiling Vixen responded. "See you're not entirely feeble just yet."

Shaking his head the two shared affectionate rubs. Whatever troubles the park would have in the future they would handle it aiding the younger generation.

---

"Where exactly did we park the Gummi Ship?" asked Sora.

"Don't look at me." replied Donald.

Whenever they travelled to a world that required a non humanoid transformation, the location of their craft was always a mystery. So far in worlds such as these they had to find a spot and they would be beamed up,

The three had figured the best place would be to go to the stone circle. It seemed remote enough so wherever the Gummi Ship was that would probably be the place. When they neared the spot they noticed a white shape nearby. Upon closer inspection, they saw it was a deer.

"Laird?" Sora asked.

The buck looked down at the little creatures. All three of them felt a little imposed by such a magnificent beast.

"I heard from a rather talkative heron, you three helped defeat the monster attacking this park." said Laird.

Sora smiled. "Yeah just helping out our fellow animals."

Laird returned the smile but then what he said net caught them all off guard. "Do they have forests in your world?"

Definitely it caught them by surprise. "Uh heh heh what do you mean? Were just normal animals here."

"Yeah just everyday average…uh." Donald could see neither of them were very convincing.

"What gave us away?" asked Goofy.

Laird stared down at them but there wasn't an ounce of confrontation in his face. "I could tell you were from another world the moment I saw you. Your movement were….human."

"It was the Keyblade too right?" asked Sora.

Laird nodded. "When I was but a calf I heard a tale of such a weapon. One part said it brought ruin while another said peace."

Sora turned serious. "Well I'm not here to bring ruin that's for sure!"

Laird held his head down meeting the lagomorph below him. "Don't worry I can see it in your eyes and by your actions you harbor no such wills." That made Sora perk up. "But be wary of that Keyblade. I fear in other hands it may bring about the other side of the story."

"Hey don't worry I don't think this things leaving me anytime soon." Sora added a bit cockily.

Laird believed the otherworlder. Still he felt that the worlds remained separate for a reason. He recalled the night he saw the stars blink out but then remembered that some time after they blinked back into existence. He didn't seem the least bit phased when the three vanished into beams of light. So many questions he had but perhaps this was beyond him. Yet the unknown above intrigued him. The tale jumped back to him as he remembered more. One part spoke of a war and three who fought against monsters that grew of negative emotions. Those were just fragments however and he wasn't sure they were entirely true.

The sun had started to set it was time to leave. He really hoped Trey was not being a bother.

---

The town had been spared from the wrath of the Heartless even if they didn't know it. The town was abuzz with preparation. One who knew was walking down the street. He was a young man his hair short and red. He was dressed in an unbuttoned black suit revealing a white shirt. Just above his eyes was a pair of sunglasses. His name was Reno, Reno of the Turks. The Turks were a covert group who worked directly under the mega conglomerate Shinra Incorporated. Their job consisted of many thing, kidnapping, espionage, assassinations. But it was down time now and Reno simply wanted to observe the sights.

He had been to this town many times before. After all the company owned it along with other settlements scattered throughout the world. He wasn't much on the urban developments but a while back he heard they tore down some old wood to make way for housing. He always kept his eyes open for anything unexpected this place might hold. Once and he had he had seen a weasel being chased by a badger. He could have sworn it was smashed out of its mind. There was also a few times he saw a fox or two running around. That and of course the rat problem in the sewers.

Lately this place had been dry in the wildlife entertainment department but that would change soon at least entertainment wise. Already banners were being set up to welcome the new head of Shinra. President Shinra had been found dead. Weather natural or foul play was still being determined but his son Rufus Shinra now had reign. By the end of this week there would be a huge parade ushering in the age of Rufus, at least that's what the banner said.

Of course there were some who didn't like the idea that and the company in general. Several men were washing off the spray paint. In bold letters it read "Shinra's killing the planet!" In a way that was true at least by an environmentalist standard. The previous president almost caused exposure because of that poison stream incident but of course that was saved by a charitable contribution to help White Deer Park's blooming population. Not that Reno cared. He liked his work and the pay was good. He was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye.

It was a young man in a black coat. Both stared at each other, the feeling of familiarity being mutual.

"Hey." Reno greeted.

"Hey" Axel responded back.

Silence followed. Reno looked for anything to comment on. His eyes then fell on what the man was eating. "That ice cream?" he asked.

Axel looked down. "Yeah sea salt flavor."

"It good?" Reno asked.

"Yeah." Axel answered.

It seemed the only way to ward off the awkwardness was to walk away. At least Reno thought so. "Um…yeah so later."

Axel waved back as he saw the man left. "Weird." He muttered before resuming eating his little treat.

A/N: Okay I thought this chapter was good. It was sort of an aftermath chapter so I hope you enjoyed. Special thanks goes out to Shadowclaw for being a dedicated reviewer. Special thanks to anyone who have read and reviewed this as well. I probably could have done some stuff better but I am not making this like a soap opera. Just to let everyone know Dash still likes Sora but she is mature enough to handle if he likes Kairi. But if she had the chance she would make Sora hers or at least try to. I know I had Birth By Sleep but I didn't think they would be that bad to have. As for the Axel Reno thing. Hey I think its perfectly reasonable to be wierded out not extremely but still wierded out if you saw a guy who looked like you. Anyway again I hope you enjoy.

PS I reuploaded this chapter becasue I found out reall adders don't reach um maturity until they are 3 to 5 years old. Sinuous II is only a few months so I changed the lines to reflect his age.


	22. The Legendary Swordsman Gilgamesh!

**Empty Heart**

**Side Story: The Legendary Swordsman Gilgamesh!!!**

_There are tales of a swordsman who travels the worlds._

_No one knows where he comes from but always he searches for the blade of legend._

_He has challenged many yet it is never said who is the winner._

_One question remains, who is Gilgamesh?_

It was safe to say things had returned to peace in White Deer Park. The blue foxes were keeping to their end of the park and didn't seem prepared for battle any time soon. Most noticeably were the Heartless. The dark creatures had vanished from the park completely after the beast was destroyed. There wasn't even a sign of those silver creatures.

Plucky noted and observed all this. He wasn't in much of a mood for racing today. Dash had gone moping about and apparently driving her brother and father crazy as he heard. The young fox wondered if he would be like that if he ever fell in love. As the leader now he looked around making sure nothing was amiss. Finding no trace of trouble, he decided to head back, perhaps snap Dash out of her depression.

"Plucky matey!"

Plucky stopped as he heard the familiar voice. Turning around eh saw a small green toad hopping towards him. "Toad?" Plucky asked.

He assumed that perhaps it was simply going to be was friendly hello but he noticed a look of worry across the amphibian's face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Something's by the pond you've got to see it!" Toad said with urgency.

He led Plucky to the pond and what Plucky saw made him come to a stop. Expectations of danger or Heartless were first on his mind but now he was not to sure. Right by the ponds edge was a swirling mass of blue. It was no bigger than a human but wide enough to cover the entire front of where they were standing.

"What is it?" asked Plucky.

"Beats me matey, it just showed up now." Toad answered.

A confusing conundrum presented itself. Plucky felt that he should have the answer to such a thing but nothing came to mind. Tentatively he stepped forward.

"I wouldn't get to close!" Toad warned.

"Why? Does it do something?" Plucky asked.

Thinking for a moment, Toad responded. "Uh no I haven't even gone close to it myself." Toad admitted. "Still wouldn't want to try it anyway."

Plucky cocked his head to the side. He really wished back to the days when the park simply had troubles with Trey's temper. This was really over his head.

---

Amidst the wide interspace the gummi ship soared. Sora and his friends had been rather productive they found. Since leaving White Deer Park they had visited two other worlds and fixed what ever problems they had encountered. Whether it was Heartless or the Organization it didn't matter, they handled it. Yet still no sign of Riku or King Mickey. The king they had a feeling he was fine yet Riku Sora was more worried about.

The last time he had encountered his friend, or at least who he thought was his friend, he was clad in the Organization's garb. Whatever was going on, Sora trusted his lost friend. The ships course had been set to another world when a couple of voice broke through the intercom.

"Hey guys!" the twin voices called. "This is your gummi engineers, Chip and Dale." one began and the other finished.

The two chipmunks were safely communicating from the gummi ship garage in Disney Castle. Of course they communicated with our heroes whenever something was picked up on the radar (or if a certain tournament in an underworld coliseum opened up).

"What's up guys?" Sora asked.

"We're getting a strange signal from White Deer Park." Chip answered.

This brought on full attention for anyone. "Can't that place stay out of trouble?" Donald asked. It wasn't a question of exasperation but more like an exclamation.

"So what's going on there? Is it the Heartless or the Organization?" Sora asked.

"Don't know it's really hard to make out." Dale answered.

Goofy held a worry of an expression. "Garwsh do ya think Plucky and the others are okay?"

Changing the ships course, Sora had his answer. "Guess we'll find out."

---

It didn't take long for the ship to find the world and land. Soon Sora, Donald and Goofy were back in their animal forms. The signal that Chip and Dale had sent them showed whatever was amiss here was coming from the pond. Sora knew the way from his race with Dash. He wondered if he would see the female hare again. He had tried to let her down gently but a part of him doubted she had let up on her affections. Although he had to admit for a hare she was kind of cute.

Mentally and physically he slapped himself at such a thought. He was human, human! He reminded himself. It must have been the kiss, his first kiss to be precise. Cursing his teenage hormones for probably bringing on such thoughts, he and his friends kept on their course. Soon enough they reached the pond where they saw a familiar face.

"Plucky!" Sora greeted.

The fox turned around and smiled but still surprised to find the newest farthing wood animals.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy what brings you back here?" asked Plucky.

Seeing the swirling mass of blue behind him gave them their answer.

"Apparently that." said Donald.

The trio stared at the mass for a solid minute. "What on earth is that?" Sora asked.

Plucky shrugged. "Beats me." Toad here was the first to see it." Plucky gestured to the toad.

Sora knew this was not a usual sight. Something otherworldly stuck to it. When you were the Keyblade's chosen one, things like this didn't bother you much.

"We can check it out." Sora answered. Donald and Goofy gave Sora a collective look. Of course they went with whatever he did but this seemed risky.

"Plucky did say you three could handle anything but do be careful mateys." said Toad.

Looking to Plucky Sora said. "You really have a high opinion of us."

"Well you've done so much for the park I really couldn't' think otherwise." admitted Plucky.

At the praise, the trio walked to the swirling mass. Looking at each other and nodding affirmatively, they took another step and then they were gone. It was so sudden it caused Toad to leap into the air. "They vanished!" he said as he landed.

Plucky's eyes were wide. This really was too much for the young fox to handle. Still he wished they were alright.

---

"Where are we?" Sora asked. The mystery to what the mass was now answered. It was a portal but to where they knew not. Their location had changed from the greenery of White Deer Park to a large bridge. Each end lead to an opening, it looked like a mine the tracks they were standing on told them enough.

"Hey were back to normal!" Goofy exclaimed.

Looking at their feet they no longer saw paws or talons. They had returned to their original forms.

"Just what kind of world is this?" asked Donald.

Before anyone else could say anything, something charged at them. It looked like a green furred wolf with a yellow furred tail. Around its neck it had a red scarf wrapped around. It didn't appear to be a Heartless but the trio still was wary. The wolf creature stopped and raising its head to the sky it howled. Nothing happened for a moment but instead it turned it head focusing its yellow eyes to the open sky to the side.

The trio looked as well and they could almost swear something was flying toward them. A red outline grew closer.

"MWAHAAHAAAHAAA!" the outline laughed showing it was living. The figure dove towards them, its feet ready to touch down. Then it tripped fell and fell over onto its back.

"OW!" it cried as it got up. "My back!" the figure rose up trying to sooth his pain. A few cricks and he was okay.

Now that he was in plain view, Sora and the others got a good look at their new guest. It was large humanoid. They would call it human yet it had gray skin and two large horns. His body was covered in a red baggy outfit, Golden bands adorning his arms. Yes arms as he had six. A mane of goldenish hair spilled forth from his head. It was unknown if it was natural or just part of the outfit. The creature turned its glowing blue eyes toward the group.

"Ah you are a swordsman no?" he asked pointing at Sora.

Sora was not sure what to make of this man. He had ruined a perfectly good dramatic entrance with his little fumble. "Yeah you could say that." Sora summoned his Keyblade into his hands.

The strange man observed the Keyblade carefully, his glowing eyes shining with awe.

"Such power I can feel." said the man. Pointing a finger at Sora he demanded. "Very well your sword shall be forfeit to me."

Immediately Sora gripped the Keyblade." What?! There's no way your taking this!"

"If you refuse then I shall be forced to take it from your corpse." the man warned.

Sora was not looking for a fight but he wouldn't just hand over the Keyblade anyway. The man could see the look in the boy's eyes as well as his companions.

"So you wish to fight me?" the man laughed. "Fool do you not know you face the greatest Swordsman in Iva- uh I mean any world? You face me Gilgamesh!" The man, now know as Gilgamesh snapped his fingers and in an instant a blade appeared in each of his hands. "Long have I scoured the farthest marshes east and west! My journey has now brought me here to you!"

Gilgamesh looked to the wolf at his side. "Fly Enkidu my faithful companion I said fly!"

Hearing his master's command, Enkidu leapt and so did Gilgamesh. So did Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora's first target was Gilgamesh himself but Enkidu blocked his way. A bolt of lightning followed by a shield throw interrupted any move the wolf was going to make.

"Sora you handle that palooka in red we'll take care of him!" Donald called.

Leaning over Goofy whispered. "Gawrsh Donald you think we can beat him?"

"Don't know but Sora should make that guy shut up." answered Donald.

Enkidu leapt over to Donald and Goofy. Sora almost went over to help him but he knew they were simply trying to split up the adversaries. Sora turned his full attention to Gilgamesh. The Keyblade clashed with Gilgamesh's own six. Quickly Sora was thrown back. Apparently, his own not up to the skill of multi-limbed fighting. Nevertheless the young Keyblade master did not back down. Continually he swung the blade. On occasion, he got a strike in but Gilgamesh quickly recovered. Horizontally and vertically both struck. Sora started to have trouble keeping up.

Behind he heard Dona'd and Goofy cry out. Enkidu was giving the pair a run for their munni. No matter what was thrown at the beast, He was just as relentless as his master was. The wizard and knight captain were now busy avoiding Enkidu's teeth.

"Ha ha! Its futile boy I have fought many and their blades are in my possession now. Yours will be the same!" Gilgamesh proudly declared.

It was here that Sora noticed the variety of swords Gilgamesh possessed. Two in particular he recognized. One was Cloud's Buster sword. The other was Squall's aka Leon's Gunblade. For a moment, Sora feared that Gilgamesh had defeated his friends. Yet looking closely as Gilgamesh raised his weapons, Sora noticed something peculiar.

"Wait those are fake." said Sora.

"Huh?" Gilgamesh stopped.

Looking more closely, Sora knew he was right. "Yep I know the guys who own those and those are definitely fakes."

Beneath his covered mouth, Gilgamesh growled. "Okay that's it stop everything!"

Enkidu halted and a record screeched as the battle music that had spontaneously sprung out of nowhere interrupted.

"You dare call these fakes?!" Gilgamesh bellowed.

Scratching his head Sora replied. "Yeah the design ahs some differences especially on the Buster Sword." Pointing to the weapon, he exposed the most crucial feature. "It even says fake right there." Sure enough in Japanese kanji was the word "Fake". Sora gave the warrior a confused look "Did you make these yourself?"

"Gilgamesh fights with no replicas!" Gilgamesh growled. "If these are indeed fakes may something fall on my head!"

In a twist of bad luck or higher powers exposing liars, a piece of the ceiling fell on top of Gilgamesh's head. "OUCH!" Gilgamesh cried as he called away his weapons and covered his head. "Ah I think my skull is fractured!" The proud warrior made quite a sight as he ran and rolled around trying to dull his pain. This caused a collective sweat drop from everyone, even Enkidu.

"Look what you made me do!" Gilgamesh pointed furiously at Sora.

"Me?! You're the one who lied!" Sora reminded.

Growling in defeat and stamping his feet, Gilgamesh relented. "Fine I crafted these blades myself." Gilgamesh admitted. He willed his weapons back brandishing them proudly. "Yet these are just as powerful as their counterparts."

Sora was not convinced. "I don't know after all they are counterfeits."

A vein popped his Gilgamesh's forehead. "My…blades…are…no…counterfeits!"

Gilgamesh leapt in to the air, blades raised high. When he landed, columns of rock erupted obviously formed by some kind of magic. Sora was hit by the attack falling to the ground. The battle music returned and Enkidu was back on the attack. Feeling weak from the attack, Sora did his very best to fend off Gilgamesh's attacks. In his state Gilgamesh quickly overcame Sora. A few sword swipes made Sora fall along with a delivered kick.

Laughing triumphantly, Gilgamesh held the Gunblade replica over his head. "I win, you lose." he declared brining the blade down.

Sora didn't know anything else to do but say. "Give me strength!" A flash of light covered Sora causing Gilgamesh to stumble backwards.

"W-what?!" Gilgamesh cried out in surprise.

Donald and Goofy knew the move Sora was initiating. Animal forms were not the only extent of transformation that Sora's magical clothes provided. What Sora had initiated was a Drive Form. Sora could tap into a different fighting and skill style with the Drive transformations. First there was the red clothed Valor Form, a form that provided great physical prowess. Next was the blue clothed Wisdom Form, which specialized in magic. There was also the shadowy Anti Form, a wild card that regressed Sora ina Heartless like state but with great speed. Neither of these were picked as the cleared light showed Sora now clad in yellow. This was Master form a balance between Valor and Wisdon.

In one hand, Sora held his signature Keyblade the Kingdom Key. While in the other, he held a Keyblade that was black as night with a chain and wing motif aptly named Oblivion. The black Keyblade floated around Sora's hand following his every movement. Sora wasted no time in attack Gilgamesh. With swift strikes, he attacked Gilgamesh giving him no time to retaliate.

Enkidu was quick to defend his master, turning away from Donald and Goofy. "Ice!" Sora called launching the freezing attack at the hound. Enkidu felt his paws stiffen and felt the full force of the twin keyblades upon him. Gilgamesh trailed Sora continuing his assault.

"Thunder!" Large bolts almost column like struck the master and companion. Sora continued with more swift strikes followed by a "Fire."

"Yeeooowwch!" Gilgamesh tried to put the flames out of his pants but was overcome by more Keyblade onslaughts. Dropping his weapons Gilgamesh breathed heavily, as did Enkidu.

"Do you give up?" Sora held his weapons in the manner Gilgamesh did his own.

Feeling reluctant, the warrior knew he could not win. "Fine I yield."

Sora backed away as Gilgamesh rose. "Answer me who are you?" asked Gilgamesh

"Sora." Sora answered.

"Donald." Donald answered.

"Goofy." Goofy finished.

Gilgamesh fell silent. In a flash, his weapons vanished. "Very well Sora, Donald, Goofy, I shall let you leave for now. But remember this mortals, Gilgamesh will fight again!" A bright flash lit up the area and when it cleared both Gilgamesh and Enkidu were gone.

"Where'd they go?" asked Sora.

A trip and an "Ow!" made everyone turn around. Standing behind were Enkidu and Gilgamesh. Or rather, Enkidu was standing, Gilgamesh had fallen flat on his face. Noticing the stares, Gilgamesh quickly rose. "Dang! Ruined my dramatic exit!" and then they were gone.

"What a kook." Said Donald as their surroundings vanished.

---

Plucky paced back and forth. Uncertainty controlled the fox. It disappeared as the blue portal vanished and out popped Sora, Donald and Goofy now back in their animal forms.

"Guys you're back!" Plucky called.

"You mateys okay?" Toad asked.

Looking up, Sora responded. "Yeah were fine."

"What happened in there?" Plucky referred to the now vanished portal.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Oh it was nothing just met an interesting fellow."

There really was nothing else to do. "So you three are leaving then?" asked Plucky.

"Yeah we really should get going." Sora answered.

Saying goodbyes to this rather lukewarm reunion, the trio left. "Don't worry I won't tell Dash you were here." Plucky called.

Sora nodded a thanks and he was gone. Shortly after they left the view a familiar female hare hopped over. "Hello Dash." Plucky greeted.

The female was about to greet her best friend when she looked over to the patch of grass next to Plucky. Hopping over she put her paw over and sniffed. "Sora was here!" she called excitedly.

"What?" Plucky blinked.

"Oh I know it always parts like this wherever he steps." Closing her eyes Dash called out. "Sora come back! Thinking about you isn't the same I want you here!"

A dream look flashed across Dash's face. "Oh such a happy life we will have. Our love will last forever and we'll have three lovely children. I'll call them Biggs, Wedge and Jessie!" said Dash with a blush.

Plucky and Toad exchanged embarrassed looks. "Dashie you really need to see other hares." Plucky said with concern.

Outside the park, the gummi ship left he world's atmosphere. The trio continued on their quest. Yet they wondered what ever happened to Gilgamesh?

---

A red clad figure stood amongst the farmhouse. At his side his canine companion stood. Clenching all six of his fists, Gilgamesh looked upward to the sky. "Hear this Sora, Donald and Goofy. I will harness my skills and train." Striking a dramatic pose, his fingers pointed to the very heavens. "Gilgamesh will never surrender!"

Suddenly a barking interrupted him. At first, he believed it was Enkidu but looking down he saw a brown dog growling. Gilgamesh nearly siced Enkidu when a voice called out "Bruno shut up!" Out of the house stepped the farmer. Then he noticed Gilgamesh. "Hey you! Get off my property!"

Gilgamesh laughed." Foolish mortal! You don't command Gilgamesh!" Gilgamesh continued to laugh. That is until he noticed the gun pointed at him.

"Wait what are you doing?" A shot was fired. Luckily, Gilgamesh dodged.

"Hold on stop!" Gilgamesh pleaded. Another shot fired at his feet. "Let's talk about this!" A third shot fired. Although skilled with a blade, there was something about an angry man with a gun that warranted escape.

"Come Enkidu let us flee!" Gilgamesh took off running. Shaking his head, Enkidu followed after.

A/N: Okay this side story was meant to be humorous. The next chapter will return to the actual story. I just figured this would fit since it was set in White Deer Park. This was pretty much my fics version of an optional boss. As you know like most rpg's Kingdom Hearts has optional bosses. Although I found Kingdom Hearts 2 lacked that. I like Sepheroth as much as the next person but I decided to try another character in the Final Fantasy series. This fight was based on the Gilgamesh fight from FF12 and the music that would be playing would be "Clash on the Big Bridge ." I may have another side story after the next chapter depends on what you thought of this one. I am thinking of basing it on 358/2 Days. I am in the mood after playing that. So far, the ones I enjoy playing as are Zexion, Vexen, Roxas, Xion and Riku. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed and before I go Gilgamesh for KH3! Least I hope so.


	23. Nobody’s Lament

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 22: Nobody's Lament**

_Death of a Nobody: Larxene_

_Larxene felt the numb of her pains. Bearing no scars, she still received quite the beating from the keytbearer._

"_No." she rasped. "I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers!" she declared._

_Then she felt it the feeling that all Nobodies dreaded. "I think I'm...I'm fading?" she said in disbelief._

_Holding her hands out, she could see the darkness swirling around her body. The Savage Nymph held herself trying to keep herself. "No…This isn't the way…I wont…ALLOW!" she said. Alas it was too late and the she faded into nothingness._

A mist of black swirled in the Castle That Never Was. Per usual it was for that signified the arrival of a fellow member. Blue paws stepped out revealing the shape of Xires. At last a mission had been successful, a welcome change from her first departure. Looking around she saw no trace of Xigbar. She felt thankful for that. No she didn't feel anything, she only remembered.

She supposed that was what was going on her head this so called "feelings," nothing more than a string of recollection.

"So you have returned." Xires looked up to find the blank stare of Saix.

She looked at him then at the floor. "From the amount of hearts that have arrived I take it Sora slew the Heartless?" he asked.

Xires nodded her head. "Excellent you have done well. Our goal is nearly in reach." a hint of pleasure was evident in Saix's voice.

Under her breath there was a scoff of retort. Saix seemed to catch it as his eyes followed her.

"Where's the Superior?" Xires asked briskly.

Saix looked up against the ceiling. "The top of the castle."

Hearing what she wanted she vanished into a corridor of darkness. For a few minutes Saix did nothing then he followed. He had a hunch things might get ugly.

---

Kingdom Hearts shone down upon the empty realm. Surrounding it the glow of many hearts were absorbed into the silver moon. Xemnas sensed every one. A recent batch had come in proving that the newest member's mission had been a success. One heart in particular felt rather strong likely belonging to the Heartless that Sora indefinitely destroyed. The constructed moon seemed to swell in size the moment it gobbled that hearts.

"You have arrived." he said. Behind he sensed a corridor of darkness open up.

Xires bowed her head. "Yes…my Superior." Xemnas sensed a sort of mock upon the last word but he ignored it for now.

"I am pleased that your mission was a success." said Xemnas. "You provide well for our cause." Xemnas waved his arms to the moon. "Look Kingdom Hearts has grown substantially. Xires did notice it had grown in size the last she saw it. Gazing up she could feel the fruits of her labor. Manipulating Sora into doing the dirty work was rather accelerating. Above there was another pull at her chest. This pull called to her beckoning even.

Another scoff escaped her. "Our cause." Xires stared up at her leader. "I have one thing to ask."

Xemnas raised his eyebrow. "Very well." He answered.

Xries swallowed. She still could sense the power behind the elder Nobody. Was she afraid? She asked herself. If she was she couldn't be now. Holding back another swallow she looked up and asked. "Did you know it was my Heartless?"

Xemnas expected this question to spring up. A wall of silence formed between them. Turning around Xemnas resumed his gaze towards Kingdom Hearts.

"Yes." was his answer.

So it was true. Xires flexed her claws scrapping against the white stone of the floor. The turmoil of false emotions stormed in her head. "Why did you send me?" she asked with a slight growl.

Xemnas didn't turn around. "To test your loyalty." he responded. "Already we have had four traitors within the Organization. I would rather not a fifth one amongst us."

Xires couldn't believe it. "You doubted me?" she asked.

"No I simply wanted to see where your loyalties lied." Xemnas replied.

Xires couldn't contain what was brew inside her any longer. "But it was my heart! I could have become whole isn't that our goal?!" Xires exclaimed.

Xemnas still held his back to her. "Our goal is to assemble Kingdom Hearts. In the end you will receive a heart of your own." The superior pointed upwards. "The heart of your Heartless is already among the others."

A growl reverberated from Xires. If she could only remember she most assuredly was remembering anger. Torn as this was her leader but still the though of narrowly reaching her own heart made it impossible to forget.

At last Xemnas turned around. His gaze remained as emotionless as ever. "Rage. Even it consumes us nothings even as a memory." He held out his hand in a beckon. "Would you like to appease that memory number XIV?"

Xires halted. Was he offering her a challenge? "I will not back down come at me if you so desire."

The vixen didn't know what else to think. Logic argued against striking out but instincts and memories of rage put up a good opposition. In the end she gave into the later. Calling her claws to her, she leapt ready. Xemnas did nothing for a moment but in that split second he outstretched his hand. Twin beams of red energy sprang out of his palms, sword like in appearance. Xires widened her eyes a sparks of red clashed against the steel.

It all happened so fast. Xemnas threw her to the ground with his ethereal blades, one to disarm her and the other connecting with her head. She slid to the ground, her vision slightly blurred. Looking up she could see Xemnas moving or rather hovering towards her. Then as he neared her, his body faded, passing threw her. She heard a hum and turning around she saw the glow of the blades. They pressed close to her nose.

If Xires were human she would have been sweating at this point. The sense of power returned to her senses. How strong was Xemnas exactly? As leader she expected him to be powerful. The false fear gripped her mind freezing her.

"Xemnas." Both Xires and Xemnas turned to find Sax standing at the steps. "I believe she understands now my lord." Saix bowed.

Looking at his second in command and the newest member, Xemnas retracted his blades. "You have been proving yourself number XIV. Don't disappoint me." said Xemnas coolly.

Slowly Xires nodded her head. "Y-yes Superior."

"In fact you are now permitted to speak my name." Xemans remarked.

Xires tried to find the words to speak. Finally it reached her. "Thank you Lord Xemnas." she bowed her head. Slowly she got up walking down the stairs. Turning her head back momentarily she looked up upon Kingdom Hearts, her ears lowering in defeat. As the fox walked off, Saix look dot his leader then he followed the vixen.

Alone again Xemnas resumed his gaze to his Kingdom Hearts. Yes his and his alone. The power oh how he could feel it. It was almost complete and when that time came he would join with it. That was his true goal one that none of the others knew about. Emotions, memories they were all unneeded. Rage, sorrow and power those were what hearts were nothing more. However often he wondered about memories. The other members were moved by their memories of having hearts, feelings and expressing emotion. His own memories were a mystery even to him. During his days as Xehanort all memories of his past were unknown. However during laps of solitude he had flashes. These visions were brief appearing and disappearing at will. One he recalled at this very moment.

The location was always a rocky terrain, dust flowing in the air. Two men stood amidst. One was a young man, his hair was brown and somewhat spiky. He was dressed in a black shirt a blue sash with a flowing sepia pant robe while his left arm was covered in armor of various colors. The other man was older, his head completely bare. The only form of hair was a white goatee. What stood out to Xemnas the most about his were his eyes and clothes. The elder's eyes were a bright yellow. Where as his clothes Xemnas noticed were an exact match for his heartless minus the Heartless insignia.

Hatred seemed to emanate from the younger man as he stared at the old one. The older man however held a different emotion.

"Those that submit to darkness are not qualified to wield the Keyblade." the elder said his eyes down and his expression sullen. "Already that man is a monster infused with darkness."

Putting his hands to his chest the old man moved in pleading. "Please use your power to defeat the darkness, and correct my mistake!"

The vision would always end after that. Xemnas would always wonder on the subject of the monster. Was he being referred to or spoken to? As always he would dismiss it for now he focused on the present. So he looked again to the moon waiting the day for his ascension to godhood.

---

Xires held on to the defeat in he being as she left the tower the "Alter of Naught". Her eyes looked below to the white abyss. Her mind didn't care where she was for it was elsewhere. Behind she felt someone behind her. Her nose told her who it was.

"I curious to what your logic was in doing that?" Saix bluntly asked.

Xires sighed. "I don't know." she answered.

Saix stepped towards her until they stood side by side. "You're lucky he didn't destroy you perhaps if I had been a few minutes late."

Xires looked up. Saix's face was as always blank. "I suppose I should be thankful?" she asked a bit snottily.

No response or retaliation spurred out of the Luna Diviner. "Such is an emotion and as you know, those do not apply to us."

"So I'm told." Xires replied flatly. In the usual pace of things silence came again between the two. Out of the Organization members she had interacted with the most, Saix was the one she talked to on a daily basis. After all he was her teacher of sorts, training her in combat and other duties that related to the Organization.

"Saix may I ask you something?" Xires asked.

"Hmm?" Saix responded.

"Do you remember your old life? Your true name?" she asked.

Saix joined Xires looking down into the whiteness that consumed this castle. "It doesn't matter that man no longer exists." Saix replied, his voice cold.

Half expected was the response. "It's funny I can remember everything. My childhood up to the night my heart was taken." She corrected herself. "That was all Eris though I'm just the leftover."

Gaining a heart, she never questioned nor on her existence as a Nobody. One moment she learned she wasn't who she thought she was, then someone offered her chance to truly exist. Now she was a plethora of questions. "You know I wonder if I ever get a heart will I be Eris or myself?"

"Does it matter?" Saix asked with his own question.

She wasn't too sure on that. Would it matter? So long as she had a heart it really didn't matter, but if she became Eris then what of her being? Would she simply transform retaining or her memories or would she be just like Roxas?

Her status as a Nobody secretly made her insecure. "When a Heartless dies all that's left is the heart it once was. But what about Nobodies, is there anything left?" Her mind recalled Demyx's demise. Seeing his body fade into nothingness was something she would never forget.

Saix again was blunt and cold in his statements. "We Nobodies were never meant to exist in the first place." he began. "All that's left is nothingness."

Of course it made sense. Seeing nothing else to talk about, Xires slinked off. Saix's eyes followed her yet again. Yet strangely he found he could not look away.

---

Xires wandered aimlessly throughout the castle. She didn't have asset course so after a while of walking she picked the first room she saw. It was aptly named the "Grey Area". It was a lounge of sorts for the Organization. The tables and cushions told so. Nothing much of interest, save fore the window overlooking the side of the castle. In the sky Kingdom Hearts shone down with promise.

The blue vixen slumped down upon one of the cushions. From her body language she looked absolutely lethargic. Downtrodden was the better word for those who had the capacity to feel. Perhaps going to her room would have been a better choice to be alone but she didn't really care, besides this room looked deserted enough.

"Well look who's here!" a familiar voice cut through. Xires didn't have to look up but she did and she frowned upon doing so.

In the doorway Xigbar stood and to his side was Luxord. Xires looked down at the floor not wanting either of their attention. Actually Luxord she didn't have much of a problem for but Xigbar.

"So foxy how are things?" Xigbar asked seating himself upon on of the cushions sitting on Xires's tail in the process. Swiftly the vixen pulled it out.

"Is what I do really your business?" Xires curtly asked.

"Hey just trying to get some conversation going kind of empty without everyone gone." said Xigbar.

Luxord summoned his cards not to fight just rather to hold. "I agree with nearly all the poker league gone we are a rather empty deck." Luxord said flicking his cards around. "Card puns unintended."

Xigbar laughed it off. "No worry makes you a lot more interesting unlike others around here."

Xires raised an eyebrow as she knew that was geared towards her. "I mean foxy here is all business, business." The elder Nobody began to ruffle her fur. "Come on show some life don't want to be a stiff now do you?"

At last she had had it. This was all she could take. A growl escaped her and to everyone's surprise, she leapt upon Xigbar, metal claws flexed. "I've had enough of you! I'll take you on right now!" Xires called impatiently and angrily.

Xigbar blinked in surprise then a small smile formed upon his lips. He vanished using the full power of his space element. He repapered in the middle of the room. In a flash a gun arrow appeared in each of his hands.

"About time you showed some life around here foxy! Finally something interesting!" Xigbar called excitedly.

Luxord looked on in interest. "The Freeshooter vs. The Silver Streak. An exciting gamble." he said.

Xires wasted no time in calling up her claws coating her paws in metal. Both stared each other down. The little contest finished and they each took a leap and a step. But before they could, a gust of wind or rather energy knocked them off their feet nearly slamming into the window.

Neither was hurt seriously but it was a shock to their senses. They looked up and in the Doorway stood Saix, his claymore drawn and his body aglow with his moon aura.

"Pitiful members of the Organization fighting amongst themselves like children." Saix scolded.

Xigbar raised a hand. "Hey in all fairness she started it." he defended. Xires growled in response but her elder seemed to ignore it.

"Everyone return to their rooms for the evening." Saix ordered. "Duties shall resume here."

It was no argument Saix words were close to Xemnas so disobeying him would mean disobeying the Superior. Luxord and Xigbar were the first to leave without a complaint.

"Hey foxy we should really do it again next time!" Xigbar called back.

"Yes I shall keep the score." Luxord added.

Xires glowered at the both of them. She didn't move an inch for she felt Saix's gaze upon her. Saix stood by his eyes never leaving the blue. "Just so you should know we don't accept resignations." Saix said in a warning.

Sighing Xires walked off. "I know." she replied. As she started to walk another call from Saix halted her.

"Isa."

Xires fully stopped. "What?" she asked.

"My true name is Isa." he replied.

Xires gave him a confused look. Saix had been completely uninterested in such a thing before so why now was beyond her. "Don't put too much thought into it. If I hadn't told you, you probably would have badgered me about it." said Saix.

Not one to do so in her past life, Xires felt it was appropriate to say this. "Thank you." Not expecting a response she left to retire to her quarters.

Saix looked out to the moon above. Kingdom Hearts was nearly theirs. Soon it would be complete as would they. However from what he had seen something had to be done lest any members strayed. Perhaps it was time for another vacation after all.

---

It took Xires a long time to fall asleep, So much was on her head. The day had not gone as she had hoped. Completing her mission obviously warranted her a move in rank but other matters held her attention. Thought turned to the fallen members Xaldin and Demyx. Demyx's fading form replayed in her head and she assumed Xaldin was in a similar state upon his death. The she found herself thinking of Roxas, the member she had half met. She had seen him within Sora but now he simply a part of the keybearer. Would the same happen to her if she ever got a heart?

Knowing Saix had more planned for tomorrow, she closed her eyes and forced herself into slumber. Right before she did another entered her thoughts, Axel. The last words he said to her rang in her head.

"_Get out of the Organization while you can._"

Part of her wondered, should she follow it? The question wasn't paid much mind and soon Number XIV was off in the realm of dreams.

A/N: Okay I like this chapter. Xires is obviously a little shaken but I doubt she would leave the Organization anytime soon. I mean I still have to give her another fight with Sora don't I? I know I have Birth by Sleep references but hey I thought they would fit. I am not saying Terra is Xehanort even if I believe that but they do look alike don't they. The other theory is Master Xehanort's apprentice who is now named Vanitas is the Xehanort that becomes Ansem and Xemnas. That is also possible but I like the Terra theory more. At last I beat 358/2 Days. A good game and I occasionally find myself playing the challenges and missions. You know if I had waited a while to write this after I beat 358/2 Days I could have included Xires when Xion was around. I wonder how those two would have interacted. You know I also wonder how Xires would have interacted with the fallen members from COM? Anyone else have any ideas?

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as I did writing this. I will do another side story followed by an actual chapter. I think I will sandwich side stories with actual chapters. I would have like to do a Birth by Sleep/AOFW crossover but that wouldn't work. One because the FW cast wouldn't be born. Unless the Warden or any other human characters met Terra, aqua, and Ven during that time frame. I did have an idea for a Birth by Sleep short story that is sort of related to Farthing Wood or at least a show made by the same makers as Farthing Wood. First Birth by Sleep has to be released. Okay I have written enough so again enjoy!


	24. Chronicles of the Thirteenth

**Empty Heart**

**Side Story: Chronicles of the Thirteenth**

_Slowly he came to his senses. His mind felt dazed and confuse. His surroundings they were foreign to him. It was a grassy field an opening in a forest, behind was a large gated mansion, old and decrypted. Looking about he looked for any sign of familiarity, he found none._

_A swirl of darkness flowed in front of him. Neither was he startled nor surprised to when a black cloaked man walked out. The man stopped in front of him, the darkness of his hood enshrouding his face._

"_You seek answers." The man spoke._

_The boy nodded. The man waved his gloved hand and as he did, a trail of lighted words followed. Stringing together, they formed a single name, "Sora."_

_Again the man waved his hand. "I can give you purpose." he continued. Upon command the words spun around the teenager coming to a halt as a single x formed between. The words rearranged themselves in front of him. In his head the boy heard a single name and he repeated._

"_Roxas." he said._

_Beneath his hood, Xemnas smiled. "That is right. The new you." So it was here that the organization became Organization XIII._

Day 18:

The portal of darkness swirled amongst the streets. It was at a distance that no one would notice that and the night slowly covered everything. Out of the portal stepped a figure. It was a boy no older than fifteen by appearance clad in a black coat and hood. His hair was short and blond with several spikes jutting up. His name was Roxas Number XIII of the Organization, otherwise known as "The Key of Destiny."

His eyes looked around scanning the town before him. "Kind of like Twilight Town." he said. Indeed it did remind him of the town he had spent so much time in as he did whatever mission the Organization assigned him however it held a different feel for him. The sky was not locked in a permanent twilight and the architecture held some differences. But it was a town nonetheless.

"We aren't here to gawk." a voice cut in behind him.

Out of the portal another figure stepped out. Although dressed in the same attire as Roxas, this was not a boy. He was a man a rather bony looking man at that. His hair was long going about over his shoulders a dirty blond color. His green eyes depicted an icy disposition. His name was Vexen Rank number IV in the Organization. His title was, "The Chilly Academic."

The older man looked around with caution. "Out of sight now!" he hissed. Looking around Vexen spied a staircase. Roxas didn't question but merely followed. The two head down a staircase and at the bottom was a sewer opening. Water flowed into from a small river.

"Why are we hiding?" Roxas asked.

Vexen stared at him as if he was talking to a simpleton. The man merely pointed up. Headlights shone as a car drove by. "Stealth is of utmost importance as you already no."

Roxas mentally kicked himself he had forgotten one of the first things he had learned.

A few minutes passed until the car was out of sight. "Now we can resume with the mission." said Vexen as he headed to the stairway.

"The mission?" Roxas asked.

Vexen stopped. "You forgot didn't you?" he asked with annoyance.

Slowly Roxas nodded. He had never been to this world and the mission specification hadn't been explained to him fully.

"Our mission has two goals, one is to explore this uncharted world." Vexen explained.

"Uncharted world?" Roxas questioned.

"Yes there are numerous worlds throughout existence but some are rather remote if you will. Heartless have never stepped foot upon this world especially away from the worlds main entry point.

Roxas face still showed questions and Vexen knew he would have to answer them. "All worlds have a main point of entry for example Twilight Town is merely part of a grander world but the town itself is the main point of entry.

It was starting to make sense but Roxas still was confused. It couldn't be helped it if you had only existed for a week and a couple days. "This town is only part of the world not the main entry point."

Understanding became evident on Roxa's face. One more question however. "Then shouldn't we go to the main entry point?"

Vexen tried his very best to keep his patience. Why did he have to get stuck with the newbie's? "No. Our target is here not there."

It made sense what the other mission was. Roxas didn't dare ask the question noticing Vexen's impatient look.

They were prepared to depart when a squeak rang out both looked own to see curious creatures scurrying about. They were rats. Roxas looked at them with curiosity, Vexen on the other hand.

"AAGGGHHH!" he screamed. There were several of them a large group in varying colors. One stood out amongst the rest a white one with a long tail. Vexen pressed himself against the wall his eyes widening. He backed up further when the white one started sniffing at his feet.

"Get away!" Vexen cried. From his hands a series of ice shot forward. It blanketed the water frosting to over a tad. The rats scurried off into the sewers and out of sight. Vexen breathed heavily sweat beading down his forehead.

"Were you scared of those things?" asked Roxas.

Vexen stared at him. "Scared of rats?! Don't be preposterous!" Vexen replied defensively. "Those things are crawling with disease I didn't want to catch something deadly." Roxas wasn't too sure about that as he noticed the panic in the elder man's eyes. Another squeak came from Vexen's feet. It was another rat a brown scruffy looking one with yellow eyes.

A small whimper came from Vexen as he backed away. Unfortunately he backed to far and fell right into the river. Roxas did his best to hold back a laugh. Vexen dragged himself out of the water, his clothes now soaked.

"Let's just get on with it." he grumbled.

Indeed they had to for a twitching sound came form the direction the rats had run. Obviously the creatures were scared of by something. Before them their answer came into view. Heartless, shadows to be precise. Roxas wasted no time in calling his Keyblade in a flash of light. Just as quick he was off cutting down the Heartless. In the short time he had been alive this was common practice.

Yes Roxas along with the other members of the Organization were not human but Nobodies, the leftover shells of those who had become Heartless. Ever since his inclusion, Roxas was ordered to kill any Heartless he found. The only reason was for such was two words, Kingdom Hearts. There was not a lot he understood but he was told that the captive hearts that were released would form Kingdom Hearts. When that time came they along with all Nobodies would unite with it gaining hearts of their own.

The shadows vanished in a black mist. Roxas willed the Keyblade away sensing no more danger. "Let us move on Roxas." Vexen answered, still dripping wet.

The two Nobodies left the river path and back into the town. While they walked Roxas looked around him. This place defiantly reminded him of Twilight Town of course with key differences. Seeing a new world interested him and he didn't know why maybe it was something leftover from his past life. He looked up to Vexen but found no such look upon his elders face. He supposed that he had seen plenty being a founding member of the Organization and all. That and he felt rather uncomfortable around Vexen. The scientist wasn't known for being friendly in fact he made that very clear in their first mission days ago. Roxas would have much rather been paired with Axel. The red haired master of flame had been the closet person he had to a friend. Then again he supposed it could have been worse. He could have been paired with Larxene and well that wouldn't be very enjoyable at least from what Demyx often said.

Roxas focused his mind on the mission taking notes on the surroundings and keeping an eye and ear out for Heartless. Actually he could see more of a difference between this town and Twilight Town. Something about this place seemed more industrialized. What with all the cars around. Additionally in the windows of what he assumed to be shops, Roxas found a symbol printed upon. It was a capitol "S". The same symbol was imprinted on a nearby flyer. Curious Roxas walked up to it picking it off a telephone poll.

"What are you doing?!" Vexen asked exasperatedly. "We are fortunate enough to be here at nightfall but anyone could come by." Although deserted for the most part, missions of the Organization required the upmost secrecy.

"Sorry it's just this has the same symbol on those windows." Roxas apologized and pointed out.

Vexen opened his eyes in surprise. How could he have missed something? Looking about indeed the same "S" symbol lay upon windows imprinted in bright red coloring.

"Property of Shinra incorporated." Vexen recited the find print just below the s. Walking over he snatched the flyer from Roxas. No problem for he had finished scanning it.

"Looking for a way to move up in the world? Then join the fastest growing corporation in the world. Shinra Incorporated we provide for the people." Vexen recited the slogan on the flyer.

"What does it mean?" Roxas asked.

For once Vexen wasn't annoyed. "It's an advertisement for a company."

"A company." Roxas repeated. "You mean like the Organization?"

"Somewhat only their goals are more akin to making profit." Vexen responded.

"They must have a lot to do with this town." said Roxas.

"Hmm?"

"Well that symbol is all over the place." Roxas answered.

Vexen rubbed his chin exploring the hypothesis. "You make sense. If anything this Shinra owns or has mass control over all business and activities of this establishment." A look of impressment appeared on the Nobody's face. "Very good Roxas you are not entirely dim after all." It was rare to hear praise from Vexen. "Yes other than that this town seems devoid of any real note besides having a sewer system." Vexen grimaced. "And having a serious rat problem we best find the target and eliminate it.

Just then a howl came from a nearby alley. On instinct Roxas called the Keyblade. "A Heartless?" he asked.

Only one way to find out and so they took it. Following the path down the alley, they kept their eyes close to the darkness. It wasn't a winding alley for they reached the source of the sound. At one wall a white dog was being cornered by a group of Soldiers.

Vexen seemed unimpressed but Roxas on the other hand wasn't. The Heartless were met with the full force of the Keyblade. One by one Roxas slashed at them. Clanks sounded off with their movements as they struck at the keybearer. It wasn't that hard as the Nobody had fought enough to handle this. In a rapid series of strikes several hearts floated upwards.

When doen Roxas called off his keyblade and turned his attention to the dog, the white Saint Bernard.

"You okay boy?" Roxas asked.

The dog whimpered nervous at these new strangers. He could smell something off about them like they were not completely human. However the boy had saved him so he was grateful. He expressed that via a lick to the face.

"Hey cut that out!" Roxas laughed as the tongue ran across his cheek. Vexen scoffed at this display finding it a bit sickening.

"So what are you doing out here?" Roxas asked petting the dogs head.

"Obviously it lives here." Vexen noted.

Roxas noticed the collar around the dog's neck. That meant it had an owner. "Maybe he's lost or he ran away." Roxas looked to Vexen almost as if he was going to ask something.

"We are not keeping that thing!" he shot down.

"Uh no I was hoping we could find its owner." Roxas admitted, although the idea of having a pet would be a nice notion.

Vexen however didn't share the notion. "We are not pet sitters and the very thought of that mangy cur leaving presents upon the castle sickens me!"

The dog growled. Vexen backed away perhaps thinking the dog could understand him. Soon they found that was not the case. "What is it boy?" Roxas asked.

The dog growled at the shadows but then he whimpered as a claw materialized. Out of the shadows of the wall a creature stepped out. It had a blade like claw. Actually it was hard to call it a claw as it was nothing but a curved blade. The same went for all of its other limbs extending from brown wrapping of skin. A long snake like tail swung out swung out snapping in all direction and a reptilian head looked about with yellow eyes. The antennae and emblem upon its chest told otherwise what it was.

"I believe we have found our target." Vexen noted.

The Heartless hissed and with a leap it vanished into an opposite shadow. "After it!" Vexen ordered.

Roxas called out his keyblade and went after the Heartless heading for the shadow it leapt into. But the moment he did he heard a bark from the dog. Looking back he was knocked to his feet as the Heartless appeared behind him. Instead of finishing him off, the Heartless leapt and vanished into another shadow. It didn't reappear.

"It seems our quarry can move about freely with the shadows." Vexen growled. "Locating it shall be very difficult."

Truth in that statement. How to find a target when it could be anywhere? Yet Roxas had an idea.

"The dog!" he called out.

"What about it?" asked Vexen.

"When the Heartless appeared the dog sensed it." Roxas explained. "We can use the dog to track it down."

Surprisingly Vexen didn't find that half a bad idea. "Fine I don't see any other ideas lead the way beast."

The dog growled at Vexen making the man back off his hand. That changed when Roxas began to pet him. "So will you help us boy?" Roxas asked. The dog barked and with a sniff he was off. The two Nobodies followed. Occasionally the dog would stop apparently finding the target but instead finding nothing. Occasionally a stray Heartless appeared but Roxas handled it.

Their search brought them to a square of sorts. A fountain stood in its center. The dog barked circling. If the Heartless was anywhere it was here.

"This is going nowhere." Vexen grumbled. He was starting to tire of all this chasing.

That did not apply to the Keyblade Master. "Roxas could feel it around him. He looked about any shadows knowing the Heartless would strike anywhere.

A whimper came from the dog followed by a hiss. There atop the fountain stood the Heartless. It too was tired of all the chasing it had to undertake it was time for the kill. It leapt and that is when Roxas struck. Roxas used the same tactics he had used when he had fought any previous Heartless. See a Heartless, kill it, that was the gist. However the Heartless proved quicker. In a quick fashion it managed to disarm Roxas. Its blade like claws knocked the Keyblade from his hand.

"Imbecile." said Vexen. A chill ran through the air as an ice began to form around his hand. It then solidified into a shield. Thrusting it forward Vexen shot his element, his shield providing a median. Icicles struck the Heartless shattering against it skin, but it hurt it. The Heartless turned its attention the Vexen hissing. It leapt striking at Vexen in twirling motions using every point of its bladed limbs. The blades proved no match for Vexen shield as each blow was parried to the front.

Vexen couldn't help but laugh condescendingly. That is until the Heartless vanished into the shadows that had formed. Vexen braced himself as the prey vanished. He had seen its tactics to know where it was going to strike. Swiftly he turned around just managing to catch another blow.

"How about I make this even?" he asked it. Raising his shield up, he called forth upon his element. "Come to me ice blade!" he called. Upon the command, a blade of ice formed and extended at the top point of his shield. Vexen struck at the Heartless matching blade to blade if made from different materials. Then the Heartless tried a different tactic, leaping into the air it began to spin. Then it launched itself upon Vexen shield

More and more it pushed force upon it causing him to skin back. Taking it no longer, Vexen let go and the Heartless sped pass taking only a few hairs. It spun around everywhere, pieces of the land marring as it went. The large fountain in the center was broken in a stream of water and concrete.

Roxas had stood by the dog loosely at his side. He had waited for the moment to step in but couldn't find any good time, now seemed as good as ever. Holding his Keyblade up he readied to guard. The Heartless pinged against the metal merely turning away I another direction, this time to Vexen.

"Just keep guarding!" Roxas called.

Vexen found no other choice and did so. The Heartless did the same thing this time going in an opposite direction. The two Nobodies kept it on until at last the Heartless stopped. Its feet staggered poking little holes in the ground.

"It has tired strike now!" Vexen called.

Roxas nodded and concentrated. He called upon his own element, the element of light. He had not yet been fully experienced in unleashing its full potential but he did it the only way he knew how. His Keyblade extended a beam of light forming around the blade. With determination in his eyes Roxas flew. Before the Heartless could react, it was bombarded with a barrage of Keyblade strikes. The light pierced its skin and soon it gave up.

It hissed into the air, its body staggering around like a human who had consumed too much liquor. Then at last, a single heart floated form its body vanishing into the night sky. Having nothing to give it form, the Heartless vanished into nothingness.

"It's over here!" a voice called out

Vexen was alerted to the sound. "Its time we moved on." he said.

Both he and Roxas left the scene. The dog not knowing what else to do followed. In short time a group of people formed around the battle site. Although nobody knew a battle had indeed token place. Neither of them cared about the damage for the company would provide repairs. After all Shinra incorporated was there for the people.

---

"Mission accomplished." Roxas sighed triumphantly.

After the fight the duo, well actually now the trio had retreated to the alley. Vexen agreed mentally for they had not been spotted and most the target was destroyed.

"Very well let us RTC." said Vexen. In Organization talk, RTC meant "Return to the Castle."

Vexen called forth a corridor of darkness but before he stepped in Roxas had a question.

"Umm Vexen?" he asked.

"We are not keeping the dog for the last time!" he shot vehemently. "Besides it obviously has an owner who most likely is looking for it."

He had a point. As much as Roxas wanted a dog, the collar signified ownership. Roxas slowly followed his elder when he heard a whimper. Looking down he saw the dog slowly nudging his leg in pleading motion as if to say "don't go."

"Sorry boy but I can't stay" Roxas said apologetically. The dog seemed to understand. "Hey you still have an owner and a home so you should go back there."

"Are you finished?" Vexen asked impatiently.

Sighing Roxas took one last look at the town, pet the dog and vanished into the closing portal.

The Saint Bernard stood there for a moment. Every friend he had met had left his life. He did often wonder what happened to those two fox friends of his but nothing could be done. Turning around he went back to his home, temporary home that is as his owner was selling him. However Rollo began to think that perhaps being a sheep dog wouldn't be so bad.

---

Complaints of rats in the sewers were common within town. The company had done all they could or rather didn't do a thing it was hard to say. It seemed fate had dealt with those complaints, for a congregation of rats followed from the sewers to the edge of town. They were large in number of many shades, at the front stood a white one, his fur white as bone. From his position he held leadership.

"Boss." a nasally voice asked. It came from another rat, his fur orange. His name was Brat.

"Are you sure we should be leaving the sewers.?" Brat asked.

"Of course! And stay with all those human biens?" the leader replied, his voice dripping with an accent. "With all their traps and poisens? Now they shoot ice at us." He shivered as he remembered. "No are lot will be safe in this new place, turn it into a regular rat paradise."

"Whatever you say boss." Brat answered.

Turning around the white rat cracked his tail like a whip. "Ooh am I?! Ooh am I?!" he called.

The other rats raised and called. "Bully! Bully! Bully!"

---

Vexen let out a sneezed the moment he returned. He sniffled wiping away the snot that trailed down.

"Better be take care of yourself Vexen wouldn't want to catch a cold."

Down the stairs Vexen spied another Organization member one of the founding members. He was a young man seemingly in his late teens or just reaching adulthood. His hair was a titanium silver or gray running over covering his right eye. His name was Zexion number VI in the Organization. His title was "The Cloaked Schemer."

"Your concern is noted." Vexen replied. Of course he knew neither of them had the capacity or heart to care.

"Just giving some advice." Zexion responded.

Vexen began to walk when a piece of information halted him. "Oh by the way I just learned that Marluxia has been put in charge of the Castle Oblivion mission."

"M-Marluxia!" Vexen fully came to a halt. "But he's only number XI!" he said in disbelief.

Zexion flicked back his hair. "If you have any complaints I am certain Lord Xemnas would be delighted to hear."

Fear immediately appeared upon Vexen's face. "Who said I had complaints whatever our Superior decided is good enough for me."

With nothing more to say the pair walked off each to their own business. "Oh there's a rat by your feet." said Zexion.

A shrill shriek escaped Vexen as he did a little dance. Zexion smiled and walked off pleased with his joke. Vexen however was not amused. Growlign he stormed off wondering why the younger members didn't show him any respect.

---

The sunset of Twilight Town was always a sight to behold. The sun was always locked in position in this world but at certain times it seemed to give off more or less light. Apparently this was the words equivalent of nightfall.

Axel took it in sitting there waiting. He hoped he would come soon for his sea salt ice cream was starting to melt.

"Axel." Roxas called as he stepped into view.

"You're late." Axel smiled handing Roxas his own ice cream.

"Sorry tough mission." Roxas responded taking a bite of the salty, sweet treat.

Axel did the same. "Yeah a mission with Vexen surprised you didn't pull your hair out."

"Who did you go with today?" Roxas asked.

Axel's face turned serious for a moment. "Recon with Demyx….fun." he replied sarcastically.

Coming here everyday had become a ritual. After missions they would talk of events in the day or of other topics.

"Hey Axel did you ever have a dog?" Roxas asked.

Axel thought for a moment. "Yeah back when I was a kid or rather my original self." he replied "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason" Roxas lied. Memories sounded like a nice thing to have. Roxas noticed Axel seemed pleased at that memory if Nobodies could feel that is. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't even a Nobody. All Nobodies were once people at some point who became Heartless with them being the remains. The higher Nobodies were gifted in remembering who they once were. Roxas on the other hand held no such thing. No recollection, not even an early childhood memory.

This moment spending it with his best friend would suffice. And so, the two talked watching the sun set and eating ice cream. Tomarrow would hold more missions.

A/N I hoped you enjoyed this installment this is actually my longest chapter yet. You may have noticed I didn't have Roxas and Vexen as animals. My reasoning is simple they didn't need ot be. I mean whenever Roxas visited Halloween Town he didn't change form and the reason Sora and friends transformed is becasue they needed to. It makes me wonder though what the forms of the Organization would be here goes.

Roxas: Hare( he is Sora's Nobody and also I am sure the same would apply to Xion in the animal form department)

Larxene: Butcher Bird ( the bird that killed hte fieldmice babies. I coudl so picture her doing that and laughing about it)

Marluxia: Adder (I wonder if he would have the snaketalk going on "The ssssimple fact Vexen wasss that your project wasss a fauilure.")

Luxord: Cat (It fits him and there were cats in the show)

Demyx: Otter (there were otters in teh books)

Axel: Fox (I wodner fi this could mean an Axel/Xires pairing)

Saix: Dog (I would have said Wolf but I am not sure if there wolves in Europe)(

Zexion: Rabbit (Imagine him with the Farthing Wood rabbits plus with that hairstyle of his)

Lexaeus: Badger (nuff said)

Vexen: Owl (fits him especially with the way a certain owl is presented)

Xaldin: Heron (he would probably shut Speedy up)

Xigbar: Weasel ( I coudl imagine Weasel comparing and contrasting between him and Measel)

Xemnas: White Stag (I would have said fox but I think a white stag would jsut fit ZXemnas. Especially with the grace he presents himself with. Xemnas most likely would have put Trey in his place but I doubt the park woudl be any better if Xemnas was in charge.)

As for the timeframe I set in during the days that were skipped in 358 Days sicne there was no day 18 if I recall. As for the show timeline I think this side stroy happend before season 3 began just a few days or so then KH 2 and the beginning of my story happens a bit after season 3 ends. Hope that makes sense. Again hope you enjoyed and Happy Halloween!


	25. Vacation and Resolutions

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 23: Vacation and Resolutions**

_A vacation is a time relaxation and rest. However how one spends their time is up to them. How do Nobodies spend a vacation?_

Xires awoke the next morning without much event. Yawning she stretched herself almost like a cat would. She still felt a little groggy her steps showed that. This routine was normal for an Organization member. Wake up, do a mission, sleep, repeat, very different from a normal fox. She wasn't even sure if it was night or day, all the worlds ran at a different time rate it was impossible to keep track.

Dutiful as ever she followed the orders given to her the previous night. Making her way to the Grey Area, she noticed Xibgar and Luxord were absent. She scoffed, more praise for her. However she noticed Saix was absent. Strange as she expected him to most definitely be there ready to give out new assignments. The only thing she found, taped to the window was a piece of paper.

Written on it were words but there was a problem, she couldn't read. Pronouncing the words would have been useless for one would have to understand the written human language.

"Morning Foxy!" the familiar boast made her growl.

Turning around she shot a dirty look to Xigbar. She wasn't in the mood for him.

"Oh come on is that any way to greet your elder?" he asked.

"Define elder." Xires snorted.

Luxord answered stepping from behind Xigbar. "Elder: Superior to another or others, as in rank."

"I thought our ranks were only by the order we joined." Xires remarked snottily.

Xigbar responded by tapping Xires lightly on the head. She snapped once only missing his hand. "True but I've got seniority on you heck I helped found this Organization."

Rolling her eyes Xires gave Xigbar a look that she only reserved for those she disliked intensely, although her dislike for Xigbar was already said too much and known by all.

"Geez with that look you think I drowned your pet goldfish." Xigbar laughed.

Xires didn't know how one could drown a fish but she didn't care. "What's that say?" she asked forcefully.

Xigbar and Luxord at last noticed the note. The two walked over carefully reading the note.

"Well I'll be guess miracles do happen." Xigbar remarked.

Xires was confused. Obviously something on the note sparked that response. "_All operations closed for vacation._" Xigbar recited as he read the note.

Vacation? Xires had never heard of such a thing. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"A vacation is a time or relaxation or a time off from work." Luxord provided the definition.

A time off from work was unheard of at least in Xires's opinion. Ever since she joined all she had done was work.

"I guess Saix decided to lighten up after all!" said Xigbar

"It makes sense with Sora gathering the hearts for us our work is essentially complete." Luxord added.

"Yeah but that kid ain't half as good as the other heroes that held that weapon. There was one I met, forget his name but he was the spitting image of Roxas." Xigbar spoke on reminiscing then dismissing the memory as he and Luxord left.

The eye patched Nobody looked over the Xires grinning. "Well enjoy vacation Foxy you never know when you'll get another chance." then the two were gone.

Xires was dumbfounded. She supposed vacation was a human sort of thing but how that would apply to an animal she never knew. Free time was actually hers, how to spend it was a big question. Most likely humans did the things they enjoyed doing in their free time.

"What to do?" she asked herself. There really wasn't much she did for recreation. Another thought presented to her. Since she had the time perhaps she could tie up some loose ends. No better chance to do this. Leaving the room she knew the world she wanted to visit.

---

Axel could hear the sound of the band below. He hadn't left this world not yet. Oddly he reclined on a room of one of the houses. The inhabitants were too busy with their own matters to worry about a cloaked red head. For some reason this place reminded him of Twilight Town despite the obvious differences. He glanced below the town streets were abuzz with excitement. Several gun toting soldiers garbed in blue marched along a single care. Inside a young man in white waved to the cheering crowds. Bright red banners hung on the side of buildings, a large S imprinted.

Never was Axel one for celebrations of this caliber, celebrating them alone at least. He wondered what Roxas would have thought of this. Of course he was Sora now so his thoughts and opinion on the matter would have been shared.

His thoughts turned to another, Namine. She had long left. Her own goals were set, she would rejoin with Kairi. Axel admitted he found some sort of bond with Namine, even when the fellow Nobody was a tool for the Organization. Now she was off doing her own thing.

Unfair he found it. Everyone he knew and actually cared about was gone. Caring now that was a funny thought. He couldn't really care but something about his interactions with Sora and Roxas changed that. In the past lying wouldn't have really bothered him but now it left such regret in his nonexistent heart. He didn't know what to do.

"Mommy look there's a man on the roof!" Axel knew it was time to go. He got out of there as quickly as he could. He didn't bother teleporting away, he merely leapt off into an alley.

"I don't see anything are you making up stories again?" he heard the child's mother scold.

Suddenly his mind made itself up. Sora was the closest thing to Roxas there was. They were one and the same so helping one would be the same as helping the other. "Why not?" he said to himself as he vanished into a corridor of darkness, his resolution was set.

---

He had to run into Heartless. It made sense seeing as he was a Keyblade master. Riku brandished his Way to Dawn as the NeoShadows pounced. One by one they fell but more simply appeared. He had hoped Twilight Town was Heartless free but apparently that wasn't so. Often Riku wondered if all Heartless were once living people or animals, or if some were pure darkness incarnate.

Casting thoughts aside he hacked and slashed his way through the shadowy creatures. At last he managed to destroy the creatures in front of him. Beneath his hood his eyes scanned for any more. Then the scent came. It was a scent he had long identified since gaining the powers of darkness. Turning around he caught sight of a NeoShadow leaping at him, its claws bared.

Riku raised his Keyblade but then in a flash of gold, the Heartless dissipated. Standing in battle stance was a mouse in red. In his hand he held a Keyblade looking very much like Sora's. The only difference was the colorization. Whatever was silver was gold and whatever gold was silver. The only non reversal was the red rain guard instead of blue.

"Your majesty?" Riku exclaimed in surprise.

Mickey turned upon hearing his formal title.

"Riku glad to see you're well." the king greeted.

"Likewise." Riku replied.

A pain racked his chest. Riku knelt down trying to keep it down. Shortly it subsided. Mickey looked at his once traveling companion with concern.

"Is he still troubling your heart?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Even though it's faint I can still sense him. Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless." Riku corrected that last part knowing that the one who had possessed him in the past was not the true Ansem merely the Heartless of his apprentice.

Mickey reached out briefly towards the boy. "Riku are you sure you shouldn't tell Sora?" he asked.

"No!" Riku harshly cut. He didn't mean to raise his voice and Mickey understood that. Raising his hands Riku let down his hood. Underneath however was not a boy but a man the very image of Xehanort himself. "I can't face Sora not like this." Riku said, his voice still in the pitch of his possessors.

Although with reservations on the matter Mickey understood. "Well you don't have to worry I've kept my promise and haven't told him a thing." Mickey reassured.

Putting up his hood Riku smiled. "Can you promise me something else?" Riku asked.

Mickey said nothing and allowed him to continue. "If Ansem takes control again I want you-" he begun but Mickey stopped him knowing full well what the request was.

"Riku I already told you if he drags you back into darkness I'll be there to bring you out." Mickey announced.

Beneath his hood Riku cast a smile. "Thanks Mickey." The both of them looked ahead to the horizon. "We should move the Organization could be watching." Riku announced.

Nodding the two went their separate paths. Each had their own goals but they all matched up to helping one boy.

---

Xires didn't know why she came back here. White Deer Park was the last place she wanted to be. It reminded her of a life that was no longer hers. Part of her argued against this action while another part told her she had to do this. She went with that latter. This was her vacation so she would spend it how she saw fit.

Not caring if anyone saw her she made her way through the green and wood. The path lay etched into her brain that it was no great task. At last she reached the blue fox territory. She sniffed the air for a scent. Not even did she need to sniff for whom she was looking for was right there by the earths mouth.

Lady Blue lazily raised her head sensing the new arrival. A scent wafted by her one that belonged to one that used darkness to come and go as she pleased.

"Xires?" she said in half-disbelief.

She strolled over at the mention of her name. "I'm touched you remember me." said Xires.

Their eyes matched and met each other in perfect attunement. Lady Blue could never shake off the familiarity with this vixen. At the time she had not put much thought into it partly because of her revenge driven mind. The younger vixen became a teacher tutoring her in darkness and the Heartless. That familiarity came again with that Beast that briefly terrorized the park. This feeling was one she felt every time she was near her missing daughter, Eris.

"Just who are you exactly?" Lady Blue asked.

An ever so often smirk appeared on Xires's face. "Oh please! You haven't figured it out yet?" she asked.

She knew where she was getting at. "You look so much like her face wise, other than the fur and style being different." Lady Blue noted aloud.

Time for another lesson apparently, Xires didn't have a problem with it. "Remember what I told you about Heartless correct?"

Lady Blue remembered. "Whenever someone's heart be they human or animal is covered in darkness, the darkness takes shape and they become a Heartless, whilst their body withers into nothing." First hearing those details didn't bother her much strangely.

"That only applies to beings with weak hearts." Xires corrected. "Whenever someone with a strong heart becomes a heartless, the shell they leave behind takes on a new life, a Nobody."

Lady Blue kept her ears open for this new lesson. Xires continued with her granted attention. "Weaker Nobodies take on malformed shapes where as the stronger ones well you can clearly see." Xires gestured to herself.

Now it made sense. The familiar feeling that she felt wasn't the only things. The style, grace, and little traits were so like her. "So you're saying you are Eris's Nobody?" Lady Blue suddenly asked.

Xires flashed a smile more like, a condescending smirk. "Oh aren't you the clever one.

The slightest form of a smile appeared on Lady Blue's face. A smile absolutely disgusted Xires. "Don't be so happy I'm only something that looks like your daughter save for slight changes." she began harshly. "All the memories I have our leftovers."

"It's not that." said Lady Blue. "I'm just happy that a part of my daughter is still alive."

Xires blinked in astonishment. Yet like all bursts of emotions she had they faded away. "You still care about Eris don't you?" she asked.

A nod came from Lady Blue. At that, Xires burst into laughter. "Her Heartless held her memories and still tried to eat your heart." Xires laughed. "As for me I enjoyed making you my little marionette using your poor pitiful feelings of hate against you." Flicking her bangs back, Xires gave her nastiest grin. "You don't know how enjoyable that was no heart aside."

Shaking her head Lady Blue replied. "Your laugh is so much like mine." she didn't see Xires's reaction, her gaze lowered to her paws. "And I couldn't hate my own daughter regardless of what she did."

Confusion lay abound within Xires. Her understanding now was shaken. "Even Ranger?" she asked. Lady Blue's nod was all the answer she needed. Love was a concept that that Xires even as Eris could not comprehend, or even have interest.

"You're pathetic you know that!" Xires growled. Lady Blue looked up no offense or sadness appearing upon her muzzle. "You want to know what Eris really thought of you? Well I'll tell you something Eris hated you. You, your mate, everyone!" Xires spat

"She thought Scarface was an old fool you're just the same!" Xires continuously ranted. "It's pathetic how you dote endlessly on a dead weakling who was done in by a snakebite!"

"Scarface was no weakling!" Lady Blue spontaneously spat.

Xires's confident air swirled around her. "So there is some life in those old brittle bones? Regardless you know its true." Xires gave a scoff. "Eris would have made a more suitable leader for the tribe. She wouldn't have just gone into hiding like a scared a little rat."

"I did what was best!" Lady Blue argued.

"Better?! Accepting a traitor and his half-breed brats! Now what would your dear Scarface think of that? He wasn't the least bit keen on the red foxes." Xires gave her own argument.

Lady Blue growled. No one insulted her dead mate, her son, or her dear grandchildren. Age had been an asset, for it brought a calmer mind. Her growls subsided and her expression softened. "Do you remember the argument we had?" Lady Blue asked.

Xires found her composure broken yet again. She must have been losing her touch but she allowed Lady Blue to continue. "When I first had our tribe leave the park you had reservations on the matter. You wanted to stay and avenge your father's death."

She remembered that. Every word came back to Xires. In the end Lady Blue had one and she or Eris had followed.

"I think you partly respected your father, admired his strength." Lady Blue countered. "But I could understand why you would speak ill of him he never paid you much mind. He was more interested in sons than daughters." A look of warmth addressed to the Nobody. "You were always a headstrong girl. Always thinking you knew better than any one else."

Xires started to shake not sure if it was nerves or if her emotional recall was going out of control.

"But I still love you no matter what you said or did." Lady Blue finished.

Her shaking continued and then Xires lunged with a snarl. She pounced upon Lady Blue pressing her paws against her chest. Locking her face to hers, she declared affirmatively. "Listen you dried up hag! I am me! Not Eris or anybody else!"

Although laid with shock Lady Blue never faltered in her emotions. "Such a strong fighter as well."

Quickly Xires backed off. Nothing said between the two. A portal of darkness opened up behind Xires. Before turning to leave, Xires addressed Lady Blue one final time. "Just remember this, your daughter is dead and your mate would never approve of the choices you made."

The portal closed and Xires was gone. Lady Blue looked at the spot here the younger vixen once was. What went through her mind only she knew. She didn't stay at her earth for long. Instead, she headed deeper into the park to pop in on her son's family for a little visit.

Xires didn't leave the world just yet. Before she returned to the castle, she amused herself by picking on some smaller animals, messing with a few dogs and stealing a chicken or two from a farm, after than she left. This vacation thing was something she needed. Her resolve need tempering and indeed it had. One thing she knew for certain, Eris was no more. She was Xires the Organization number XIV, nothing more.

A/N: Just to let you know I had the non Xires parts to add to the resolution part of the chapter title. Plus I wonder what the other characters did while playing as Sora. The game KH 358/2 days inspired one of Xires's lines. Originally, I was going to have this as a humor-oriented chapter where Xires and the men of the Organization minus Xemnas hung out at the beach but I decided that Xires interacting with Lady Blue would be much better. The next chapter I plan to have a fight scene. We are nearing the end of this little tale. The planned remainder of the story set up I have is normal chapter, possible non-canon side story, epilogue and omake chapter.

Okay now for some things I wanted to clarify. After playing 358/2 days it said that only emblem Heartless release hearts. So what does that mean for pure bloods? Part of me thinks that only was for the game play but I have a good theory to make Eris's heart being a part of the Organizations Kingdom Hearts. Eating those hearts evolved Eris's Heartless. When all those hearts were released and absorbed into Kingdom Hearts, Eris's heart simply followed the flow. So, I guess the beast was sort of an emblem pure blood. Okay not a perfect idea but I think it works.

And to those who saw the Tokyo Game Show 2009 trailer of Birth By Sleep, I have to say it makes me want that game even more. I have an idea for a Birth By Sleep ficlet that I want to try out once I play that game. I already decided I want to play as in order Terra, Ven and Aqua. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	26. End of the Streak

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 24: End of the Streak**

_What happens to a Nobody when they die?_

_ Are they destined to Nothingness?_

_ Some say that is so for those born in nothing, return to nothing._

Axel was dead, that was the first thing she heard. Xires didn't know why she felt the twinge of disappointment. Perhaps she had wanted to make good on her promise to kill him the next time she saw him. Or maybe a part of her wanted him to rejoin. Such an interesting character that Axel, she had only known him that one day and after that, he was declared a traitor.

Xigbar and Demyx her feelings towards them already were long declared. Xaldin and Luxord she admitted some degree of respect towards them. The same applied to Saix as he had been the one to bring her in and teach her skills. Xemnas was her leader so enough said about that. Axel was another story altogether. But the way he died made her stomach turn. Sacrificing himself to help Sora. That action alone negetated any thought of a possible friendship that she and the "Flurry of Dancing Flames" could have had.

That was another matter. Sora was here in this world. She along with Xigbar and Luxord waited within the room known as "Proof of Existence," the graveyard for fallen Organization members. Red had overtaken most of the tombstone headings. Xibar kept his back to the wall while Luxord fiddled with is cards. Xires paced around the room her claws tapping against the stone. Saix was absent as well as Xemnas.

All this was making her anxious. If their enemy was here why didn't they do anything about it? She stilled her pacing. That didn't last for she begun clawing the ground. Tiny scratching noises came with each paw. She felt the stares coming from her Nobody brothers.

It ended when Saix appeared in a swirl of darkness.

"Saix!" Xires immediately bounded to him. "What's going on?! What's the plan?!"

Xigbar gave a low chuckle. "Better put a leash on this one. She's ready to burst."

Xires growled. "I'm getting sick of those pet comments! The fight offer is still open!"

They each were about to summon their weapons but that would wait. "Enough!" Saix called to them both. Luxord didn't partake in any possible fights but he was eager to see who would have one between the two.

All attention was to Saix. "As you all know Sora has arrived. As we speak, he has entered the castle.

Tension sparked within Xires. "Lord Xemnas is prepared right?" she asked.

Saix nodded. "Precautionas have been made. Lord Xemnas is overseeing the completion of Kingdom Hearts the rest shall be up to us."

Putting his hand out, a circular ball of white energy formed at the entrance leading up. The entire entryway was now barred.

"I don't see how that little thing is going to prevent our goal from succeeding." Xires replied skeptically.

"Like I said the rest us up to us, this barrier is directly tied to the four of us." Saix explained. "Namely if we die this barrier opens."

Luxord cupped his hand under his chin stroking his goatee. "So I suppose we best not fail then?"

Xigbar gave another laugh. "Well in that case guess I should go down and greet the little keybearer." He willed another portal of darkness but didn't step through. "Ventus! That was his name." Xigbar suddenly declared.

"Excuse me?" Xires asked.

"You know that guy I mentioned that looks like Roxas. Finally remembered his name."

Xires remembered him mentioning something like that on the day of vacation.

"Its funny out of all the ways Sora's Nobody could have looked Roxas had to look like Mr. Blond Spiky hair. Heh life is weird aint it?" Xigbar walked into the portal.

"Hey foxy!" he briefly called to Xires.

Xires despising that nickname addressed him. "What?"

"Don't you go dying on me now." Xigbar replied with a humor laced tone.

Smirking Xires replied. "What makes you think you won't be the first?"

Another laugh was her answer and he vanished into the portal. Luxord called up a similar portal. "Well then I shall wait in my chamber, Xires, Saix good luck to you." He too vanished into the portal.

The two were alone but soon Saix followed his teammates in suit. "Saix!" he stopped at hearing Xires's voice. Slowly he turned to her. In the fox's eyes there was a notable emotion or an attempt at it. It was concern.

"Isa, be careful." Xires cautioned.

Saix turned to the portal and walked through. "You would be wise to do the same Eris."

Now she was completely alone, nothing much else to do but wait in her own chambers. Calling up a portal and stepped through. Little did she know was that was the last time she would see the three men again.

---

Moments later…

Xigbar felt his energy spent, He struggled to keep his weapon up but it was no use. He as fading, he could feel it. Slowly he dropped to the ground kneeling in exhaustion.

"Why did you call me Roxas?" He heard Sora ask.

However his reply was a laugh followed by. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

His body continuously faded as the darkness surrounded him. "Wait hold on!" he heard Sora call but it was useless. Xigbar faded into nothingness.

---

Xires felt that. It was the same feeling she felt when Demyx had died, almost a sixth sense. Who had it been? She could not deny she wished it was not Saix.

"No have to focus." she instructed herself.

Every member's room was kept separate from the rest of the castle. They mostly traveled via corridors of darkness so doorways were not really necessary. However each bedroom had a connecting chamber. From her bed chamber Xires found her location rather uninspiring to say the least. Yet it seemed to befit an animal. The chamber itself was nothing but a white circular area. Not even a there was a skylight in the back. The light of Kingdom Hearts shone down now ever brighter.

Normally she would have been happy seeing it had grown to such gigantic proportions but her mind was set. Mission's were a part of her life ever since she joined and this mission she would follow.

---

Luxord raised the cards in defense. That didn't stop Sora. The Keyblade master slashed forward, cutting through the card barrier.

The "Gambler of Fate" slumped to his knees. "How could you Roxas." It was a statement not a question.

"It's Sora!" Sora cried. He had heard enough of this Roxas person whoever that was.

Giving up his energy Luxord vanished into the darkness.

---

Another one gone, Xires could feel it. Slowly she started to paw the ground. Was she nervous? No it couldn't be she knew better than that. What was this sensation she asked herself.

Maybe it was the fact she was awaiting her own demise. "What am I thinking?" she asked herself. It wasn't the time to doubt her strength. If Sora came she would do her part.

---

Saix let his weapon drop to the ground with a clatter. His hand moved to his chest in place of the part that was missing. Limping he looked up at the moon in the sky.

"Why?" he asked holding out his hand. "Kingdom Hearts….where is my heart?" He received no answer. The last thing he saw was darkness, and he was gone.

---

That was it the last sensation came. Xires knew it was Saix who had fallen.

"I'm all that's left." she said. "Last line of defense." It was funny. The newest member would be the one to have everything riding on her shoulders, other then the Superior that is. Xemnas still was alive she could feel it. But she was the only one defending him. Often Xires wondered why they didn't bother changing the name when all their members were getting cut down. Technically it should be called Organization XIV with her around. But with the way things were going changing the name would have gotten tiresome.

For some reason Saix's passing affected her the most currently. The moment she sensed that last piece of life fade something broke. It couldn't have been a heart, didn't have one to break.

"Just my mind playing tricks." She told herself. A Nobody couldn't feel so she wouldn't pretend to. If Sora wanted a fight she would give it.

---

Sora and the others found themselves back in the graveyard room. "Man those guys were tough." Sora remarked remembering the beating's from the three previous battles.

"You could say that again." Donald remarked.

It had been a long journey but they had at last made it to the Organization's headquarters. Nobodies and Heartless had barred their path but they had made it. More importantly, Sora had accomplished one of their goals.

"I think you three must be getting rusty." Riku remarked.

Karir giggled. "Yeah Sora when you and Riku fought you were always evenly matched.

Sora's eyes narrowed. "Thanks you two." Sora remarked sarcastically.

At last he had been reunited with Riku and Kairi. Kairi looked well for the most part and Sora was glad. Riku well when Sora first saw him he was skeptical to why "Ansem" or rather Xehanort's Heartless was aiding them but he saw the boy past the image of darkness. No matter what he looked like he was still Riku.

Sora looked around the chamber now ablaze with red. His eyes stopped on the one representing the Organization's eight, Axel.

"Axel." he whispered. An unexpected ally he had proven. If he hadn't stepped to help them during that Nobody onslaught they would have been finished. Unfortunately it had cost him his life. His eyes followed again to another grave marker one that was still blue. He assumed this belonged to Roxas.

After defeating the member known as Saix, Riku finally answered the Roxas mystery. Sora was surprised that he had a Nobody but he did become a Heartless once and the fact he wielded a Keyblade proved a strong heart. It was funny but since he awoke in Twilight Town, he felt like there was someone else inside him. Now it was all answered but it was a shame. He would have liked to have met Roxas in person.

"Hey the barrier is still up." Goofy called.

One final goal remained, take out Xemnas but a barrier kept the entrance leading above firmly shut. Everyone had reasoned that destroying the remaining members of the Organization would bring it down. Apparently that wasn't so.

"I don't get it, we beat the last three so why isn't it down?" Sora asked.

"Hold on wasn't there another one?" Goofy asked his own question.

There couldn't be true. Why would a group called Organization XIII have more than thirteen members? Then the trio remembered.

"Wait a moment there was another one a fox." Sora released.

"What?" Riku asked. His voice had returned to normal long dropping the vocal of Xehanort.

"Now that you mention it I talked to a vixen wearing an organization coat once." Kairi remembered her time as a prisoner.

Riku was more than a little confused. "Hold on you mean to tell me a fox has a Nobody?"

Sora nodded "Yeah we fought her once when I was a hare, she was called Xires."

"You were a hare?" Kairi asked. "Aww I bet you were really cute with long ears." Kairi grabbed Sora's ears pulling them upwards.

"Hey cut it out!" Sora backed away. He wasn't willing to tell more about his time in White Deer Park especially his encounters with a certain female hare. He still had goosebumps whenever he thought of her flirting. Even now he could feel her brushing up against him.

"Okay so how do we find her?" Donald asked. Sora was glad for the question for it jolted him out of his memories.

Suddenly a sound rang out much akin to the sound that accompanied a corridor of darkness opening. They all anticipated the arrival of an unwelcome guest but it wasn't a somebody who materialized. A slab of stone floated right before the barrier. Blue and rectangular shaped it was. It was one of the grave markers for an Organization member. Each grave marker held the title and weapon depicted on the cover. The picture adorning this one was a set of twin claws. Just below in fancy writing was "The Silver Streak."

"Looks like we've been invited." Riku said grimly.

The five of them walked forward. Reaching the plate, each one held their hand up to it. Instantly they vanished. One more battle before the big one.

---

Xires raised head up. Her guests had arrived. There were five altogether. The first three were Sora and his two friends. The other one she recognized as the girl Kairi while the other man she had no idea whom he was but felt an overwhelming source of darkness coming from him. Her muzzle formed into the familiar smirk that she had established for herself.

"Well, well, Sora my dear how are you?" she asked mockingly. "Oh and I see have reunited with your dear sweet Kairi dove."

Sora immediately called forth the Keyblade. Xires shrank back in a false display of fear. "Oh so violent! Really Roxas is that any way to treat a woman such as myself?"

"Sorry that isn't going to work anymore." Sora declared. Now that he knew who Roxas there was no more need for confusion.

"So you know well it matters not Kingdom Hearts is almost complete." Xires declared. She looked to the window behind her. "You have my thanks Sora, if it weren't for you, our Kingdom Hearts wouldn't have expanded so greatly." The vixen bowed her head then her body started to shake as laughter consumed her.

It was more of a mocking giggle, raising her head back, her nags following. "But honestly you were certainly a cruel one weren't you? Cutting down all those innocent trapped hearts."

Sora knew she was mocking him. "Shut up!" he cried angrily. The realization of being used brought into full effect. To Xires this was entertainment.

"Oh did I make you mad?" she asked mockingly.

His anger still was evident yet slowly Sora dropped it. "Will you feel bad about the things you've done after you have a heart?" the question raised Xires's eyebrow.

"What's it to you what I feel? Xires asked.

"With a heart you'll be able to feel emotions so I'm asking you would you feel remorse?" Sora asked again.

Xires chuckled. "Of course not why should I care nothing for anyone else!" she declared.

"That's right you nobodies are nothing!" Sora spat. "You don't feel any remorse because you don't have a heart. And if what you say is the truth, then you were probably as empty when you actually had one."

Xires's amused expression faltered at Sora's words. "I deserve a heart." she said with a tad of a growl.

"So that justifies using people?" Sora asked another question.

Xires could have growled but she didn't. Instead she dropped whatever emotional façade she was presenting and put on a blank face. "Shut up." Her voice was devoid of any emotion.

Behind the trio there was a flash of light. Riku and Kairi pressed their hands in the open air finding a barrier of sorts. In silver flashes, Xires's claws formed over her paws.

She stood on all fours brandishing one of her weapons. "You two I have no quarrel with." she said to Riku and Kairi still emotionless. "But you lot are the ones I hate the most!" she proclaimed to the trio, now resuming the façade.

Both opposing sides charge forward, their weapons bared. Immediately Xires put up her metal shield, coating her entire body. Sora rammed the Keyblade down upon her head. The effect wasn't much for her own metal protected her. Donald and Goofy followed Sora's example.

Xires slashed with her claws parrying each blow and swiftly dodging few attacks.

"Thunder!" Donald summoned a bolt of lightning upon Xires. The electricity crackled around her metallic body.

"Is that all?" Xires asked. Swiftly she dashed the thunder magic trailing her.

"Watch out!" Goofy cried. The three leapt out of the way as Xires continuously ran around the room.

Xires smiled to her self. So far she was wearing them down. Of course she would have to make this quick for her shield could only hold up for so long. Just then a metal ping sounded out as Goofy's shield connected with her head. It surprised her to say the least. Her shield dropped as her concentration faltered.

"Now!" Xires looked to see the group coming at her.

Donald went all out with his magic where as Sora and Goofy stuck through with their physically prowess. Xires had little time to defend herself and both the shield and Keyblade struck her.

"Ice!" From the Keyblade Sora shot a block of ice. Xires raised her claw to strike but when it hit her body Xires found her moving very difficult.

"What is this?!" she struggled as the ice formed and trapped her.

Try as she might to free herself, she couldn't evade Sora. With a swipe the ice shattered freeing Xires and harming her at the same. The vixen slid over the floor. Snarling she tried to get up but again it was difficult. Apparently the ice had also affected the flooring and well what happened next was an obvious effect.

As she slipped onto the floor she thought she heard the faintest of snickers. "Laughing at me are you? How dare you!" Managing to find a footing Xires regained her balance. Metal coated her paws stopping at her legs. "You think you all must be fancy with your little tricks? Well I have a trick."

The claw points of Xires's weapons snaked and elongated along the ground. Like a puppet master she controlled them. Every way she sent them their length never ending. She didn't give them time to act, if they moved she truck and if they struck she parried. Her amusement only grew. They were starting to get sloppy with their movements. Already the duck and whatever Goofy was were on the floor, their weapons apart from them. Sora still was putting up a fight but it would only be a matter of time.

Seeing the reaction of his friends brought on a snicker from Xires. She felt she deserved this seeing the ones she hated suffering like this. The play had gone on long enough so she felt it was time to wrap this up. At least she would have. She noticed that Sora seemed to be concentration upon something. His hand was over his heart and his eyes closed.

"Whatever." Xires remarked and prepared her claws to slice him open.

Suddenly a flash emanated from Sora. Xires held her head back attempting to shield herself from the light. Soon it cleared and when Xires look Sora's appearance had changed. The boy's formally black clothing now replaced with silver, shining and glamorous. Sora himself appeared surprised at the change. Xires was as well.

Two Keyblades floated around him. One was Oblivion while the other was pure white. Its design was far lighter than Oblivion appearing swift and agile handling. The keychain that dangled at its end was something Kairi recognized. It was the star shaped good luck charm she had given Sora during his first adventure. This feature a bond of promises and friendship, the name Oathkeeper best befit this Keyblade.

As for the new form, Sora knew it was a drive form but not one he intended to become a wildcard like Anti Form. He could feel the new power flowing within him, one that was coincided with another.

"Final Form." Sora said to himself. It was the only name he could think of.

Xires blinked in surprise. She had not expected that. "Changing your colors won't save you!" In panic, she sent her claws at him striking all at once. Sora swung the Keyblades, or rather motioned his hands and they followed. A clang rang out as the Keyblades struck. The claws faltered limping slightly as their mistress was momentarily off guard. It didn't last long for Xires resumed her attack sending them at varying directions.

Each time Sora reflected her own blades. Left and right he went. As he did so, his feet left the ground as he glided in his movements. Xires was having trouble keeping up and soon her claw blades went limp under the pressure of the Keyblades.

"Get up!" she commanded to the limp rope like metal but her only call was the brunt of Sora's duel wielding. The pain stopped and that's when she saw him charging. Her stamina regained, she called up her shield. Their eyes locked for a brief second. Sora no longer held the Oathkeeper or Oblivion, but the Kingdom Key.

Certainly, her shield would hold but that wasn't the case. A sharp pain pierced through her body. Everything went silent. Xires's eyes rose, from both the shock and what happened next. The metal surrounding her body started to melt into a silver liquid dripping off her fur and bangs. In a silver flash, her weapons vanished and Xires collapsed.

"How…did…you…break…m-my shield?" she rasped.

Suddenly a sensation came over her. Looking at her bare paws, she saw that they were fading away. Slightly whimpering she looked at the rest of her body to see only the same. The same that had happened to Demyx and countless other Nobodies was now happening to her. In her head, she pleaded and argued against this. Frantically she looked around only to stop at Sora's face. Looking past the boy, she saw the image of another, Roxas, the only member who had joined with his other, becoming complete.

"Roxas." Xires began, her voice bearing no malice. "I envy you, I truly do."

For a moment, the image of Roxas and presumably Sora seemed to soften.

"That's what I thought, soft." Xires scoffed at the presumptual sympathy. For the last time Xires closed her eyes. Darkness consumed her body fading away everything into a column. Soon all that was left was a small pool of darkness, which dried up until there was nothing at all.

Sora and everyone soon found themselves back in the graveyard. To their relief the barrier was dropped. The floating image of Xires's headstone now colored red. Then it fell crumbling upon the floor. The fourteenth member had fallen.

---

Xemnas could feel it, he was the last. He was the Organization's survivor. Better he supposed for with the others gone he would have no obstruction with his true goal. He looked up to Kingdom Hearts which would soon be his. All was not well with the construction. A beam of red of light as shooting forth disrupting all the work that had been done.

"More pests I see." he muttered. No matter for he would deal with all in his way. Vanishing, he left the tower ready to claim his right as a great being.

A/N: Well I killed Xires. Any thoughts to her death? Fight scenes can be difficult at times so I tried not to extend it. Any way leave your thoughts and I hope you enjoy!

Now for some random spouting. I have seen the latest V-jump scans and I have to say I like that Braig looks rather different from Xigbar. Plus a fight between him and Terra sounds interesting. Also Disney Town sounds fun. I just wonder why Hewey, Dewey and Louie look the same. Maybe character from Disney castle age at different rates?


	27. The NonCanon Battle, Dash vs Kairi!

**Empty Heart**

**Side Story: The Non-Canon Battle, Dash vs Kairi!**

_One boy, two loves. _

_One human the other animal._

_Some might find a man lucky to have two women pining after him._

_In the case of different species, would it be considered luck?_

The spotlight focused upon the arena. A stone battlefield large and square shaped. In the middle of the light stood a winged, white creature identified but a hanging red pom-pom. This creature was known as a moogle.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is your spokesmoogle Mog!" announced the moogle. "We interrupt this storyline to bring you something entirely different."

Another light shone on the side of the battlefield displaying someone tied to a chair. The person in question was Sora. "What's going on?! Wasn't I in the Organizations castle?!" the Keyblade master cried as he struggled in his confines.

"Relax kid you should consider yourself lucky." Mog spoke. "When I was your age I prayed to have two girls fighting over me. Besides this fight is non-canon it has no effect on the actual storyline."

Sora blinked. "Girls?"

Mog held his hand out to the right side of the arena. "In this corner, this girl originally came form the world that was until now formally known as Hollow Bastion. Currently residing on Destiny Island, Sora's childhood friend and implied love interest! Kairi!" Light exploded as a large crowd rang out behind all human and hailing from Destiny Island. Below on the arena stood Kairi.

In the arena behind sat Riku inexplicably back in his original form. "Go for it Kairi!" he cheered.

Kairi waved at him then to Sora. "Don't worry Sora I'll win this!" she cheered.

Mog then held out his other hand, exchanging the microphone as he did to other side of the arena. "In this corner, this girl's ancestry lies stretches back to the now destroyed Farthing Wood. Born and raised in White Deer Park, this European lass has made her interest clear. Introducing Dash!" The light exploded again as the opposite crowd revealed itself as an assemble of animals some mixing in from White Deer Park. Below stood a determined looking Dash.

From the stands, Hare cheered his daughter on. "Make us proud Dash!"

Beside his father, Leveret cheered. "Show them what hares are made of!"

Dash smiled at her family's praise. The smile grew dreamy as she stared at Sora who shifted nervously at the hare's admiration.

"Don't worry Sora my love! I'll win and we can be together at last!" she sighed.

Sora's face went pale while Kairi's red. "What?!" they both exclaimed, Sora in fear and Kairi shock.

"Are you crazy?! You're a hare Sora's a human it isn't going to work!" Kairi proclaimed to the love stricken hare.

Dash snapped out of her state to staring defiantly at what Kairi had spoken. "Sora is my one true love!" she declared.

"Oh looks like these ladies are ready to go at it!" Mog declared wit ha smirk. "How about we let some dialog flow before the fight?"

The spotlight shone on both Kairi and Dash. Both stood their ground staring daggers at each other.

"You heard me you and Sora wouldn't work!" Kairi repeated.

Crossing her front legs like arms, Dash replied. "Oh and you are you barely spent time with him throughout his journey's." Dash retorted.

"Hey that's not my fault I was either comatose or captured. Besides I've known Sora since we were four years old." Kairi retorted.

"That matter not!" Dash declared. Her gaze and expression turned into pure love as she recalled. "Every moment I spent with him was like magic." she sighed. "Ever since the day he saved me I knew it was meant to be. Oh I can already picture our life. We'll settle into our own little hare home, then we'll express our love and my womb and belly shall swell. Then our little ones will grow up and continue the cycle while we grow old together."

A snicker broke out in the Destiny Island crowd. Riku didn't even bother holding himself back. "Congratulations Sora you can always count on Uncle Riku to babysit!" he laughed.

Sora turned bright red. "Sh-hut up! It's not like that"

Kairi was giving the hare an odd look even as she spoke. "That sounds extremely insane." said Kairi.

Dash kept her nose up to the air. "You're just jealous that you didn't plan ahead." she remarked.

Kairi's face turned red again and soon both girls resumed their stabbing stares.

"We'll I suppose It's time let this RUMBLE START!" Mog declared.

Cheers erupted from both crowds. "Kairi catch!" A voice cried out form the human crowd. A flowery designed Keyblade was tossed in the air, which Kairi caught in her hands. Swinging it around she looked ready to fight. Dash had a little trouble in the Keyblade department so she merely took on a defensive stance. With her paw, she gestured Kairi "_Bring it on_"

The two girls, went at it. Kairi swung her Keyblade where as Dash leapt into the air feet first. Both collided metal against….foot. Their blows parried and matched. Occasionally Dash winced in pain as she was hitting raw metal no matter how floral it looked.

"You know it's genetically impossible for a human and a hare to produce offspring!" Kairi shouted amongst her blows.

"Then we'll adopt or I'll become human or he a hare!" Dash argued leaping and kicking.

"I'm the established love interest so there!" Kairi counter argued.

Dash fumed. "But it's not fair, my only established love interests are fan characters. Sora's my one true chance at love and sister I am not going to let that go!" Dash didn't surprise herself with her less formal drop in speech.

Sora shifted more uncomfortably in his chair. "Um girls?" he started.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both Kairi and Dash shouted. Too angry at each other were they that they didn't realize they had yelled at their beloved. Immediately they went at it again, clashing and slashing, flinging words and insults. They were too many to list and the fighting took up more of the crowds, interest.

Kairi had not handled her Keyblade for very long still a fledgling in battle. She primarily struck to swipes, swings, and thrusts. Dash herself was not one to fight but her heart was her guide, strong and willful. She leapt and kicked and Kairi retaliated.

Both girls looked down and tired. "Ready to give up?" Kairi huffed.

The same applied to Dash. "I could ask you the same thing."

In the same condition they were, Dash was tiring faster. With a cry she leapt at Kairi. Being the stronger of the two Kairi swung hard. Dash flew back skidding across the floor. Soon her brain lapsed into unconsciousness.

"S..or..a." she managed to say before going out cold.

"Uh oh it looks like Kairi is the winner unless Dash can wake up!" Mog warned.

Kairi flashed a smile waving to Sora. Sora hoped Dash was okay but a part of him admitted he hoped Kairi was the winner.

The countdown began and Dash didn't look any closer to waking up.

---

Dash floated through black space. Slowly her eyes opened, groaning slightly.

"Where am I?" she immediately asked.

"_So much to do so little time._" A voice spoke in her head. More rather the words just appeared. She felt her feet touch down on something. It was here she got a good look at her surroundings. She was standing upon a stained glass floor. Adorned were pictures of various residents of White Deer Park. Fox, Weasel, Adder and many others, all was encircling a picture of a White Stag.

A bright flash appeared in front of the bewildered hare. Dash's eyes widned at the object in front of her.

"It's a." she began.

"_Don't be afraid for your heart is the greatest weapon of all._"

---

Kairi shielded her eyes a flash blinded her. Murmured gasps escaped the crowds as Dash rose to her feet with an added accessory.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events folks!" Mog cried.

Sitting in Dash's mouth was plain as anything, a Keyblade. It was copper in color like with a leaf design at the blade mouth extending into vines wrapping around the blade. The keychain that dangled from it was a logo from very familiar European cartoon.

Sora, and Kairi both gave twin face faults. "Keyblade?" they both said in confusion.

Reclining back in his seat, Riku replied. "What are the odds?"

Dash herself was surprised at this little twist but whatever worked was good for her. She couldn't speak due to the weapon gagging her mouth but she made it clear to Kairi.

"_It's on!_"

Indeed the fight was back on. Both girls now were on even grounding in abilities. Clanging rang out even more intensely as they furiously met and matched. Both stuck to their tactics using every move and ounce of endurance they knew.

In a short while both started to tire, surprising as they were of different body shapes. The fight would apparently go on forever as neither wanted to back down. Suddenly a flash erupted in the open air of the arena. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gaze at the new apparition.

"Looks like a temporal distortion everyone." explained Mog.

Out of the rippling portal emerged a shape, a red shape followed by a green furred wolf. "HA! HA! HA! HA!" the voice laughed. With the laughter came theme music known only as "Clash on the Big Bridge."

"Oh no it's." Sora began but the figure finished before Sora.

The figure waved its arms exposing its full features. "Yes it is I mortals, Gilgamesh!!!" the wolf at his side made a whine. "Oh and my faithful companion Enkidu!" The green wolf raised its head at his mention.

Mog flew up to Giglameshs' face, his little pom pom flaying about. "Kupo! What are you doing here?! All new fighters have to sit in the waiting room!"

"Pah as if you expect a warrior such as me to wait in there I come with only one purpose!" Gilgamesh declared. Raising his arm he pointed at Sora. "To avenge my earlier loss!"

"Excuse me?" Sora asked in surprise.

"I have searched long in this realm of non canocity to locate you Sora! Once I deal with you I will move on to my new nemesis, angry farmer with a shotgun."

Sora tilted his head in confusion. "You're fighting with a farmer?"

Gilgamesh flushed in embarrassment. Uh yeah he shot at me but after watching series one of the Animals of Farthing Wood, He shall pay for killing the pheasants! Sure Mr. Pheasant was kind of annoying but they didn't deserve to be cooked and eaten!"

Enkidu gave a small whine of sadness. "See Enkidu was moved by such tragedy as well." Gilgamesh noted.

In each of the warrior's hands a different blade appeared. Baring them he pointed all of them towards Sora. "Prepare yourself mortal for your defeat!"

"Over my dead moogle body! You still need to close off that dimensional rift!" Mod was about ready to forcibly remove Gilgamesh when Enkidu pounced. He wasn't going to allow anyone to stop his master.

However there was another group willing to stop Gilgamesh. Before Gilgamesh stood Kairi and Dash, both had determined faces upon their faces.

"Move or I shall cut you down!" Gilgamesh warned.

Kairi and Dash didn't budge an inch. "If you want to get to Sora then you're going to have to go through us!" Kairi declared.

Dash set her Keyblade down momentarily to speak. "I won't forgive anyone who threatens my Sora, although the pheasant avenging is admirable."

Gilgamesh didn't know what to say. Two girls couldn't' be too hard to beat. "Very well amuse me."

The warrior would come to regret those words. Dash and Kairi charged forward. Their Keyblade's contacted with any body part Gilgamesh held. Kairi went for the vitals and Dash added jumping maneuvers within her strikes. Despite his many weapons and limbs, Gilgamesh had trouble keeping up.

"This….is….what….you….get….for….threatening Sora!" Kairi exclaimed.

Dash said something in muffle speech but mainly she just attacked. Soon the little hare leapt upon his face, which lead to the warrior falling to his back. Repeatedly Dash slammed her foot down. An aggressive expression was evident on her face. The aggression of an angry female protecting her intended mate.

In the stands, Hare looked horrified at his daughters display. "Dash! I think he's had enough!"

Dash either didn't hear her father or didn't care. Thus, she commenced with Gilgamesh's beating more forcefully now.

Hare frowned. "At least you're not like that Leveret." he said, too as he saw a frenzied look upon Leveret's face.

"Do it Dash! Smash his blooming face in!" Leveret screamed in his ear splitting shrill voice.

This made Hare feel rather perturbed. He wondered what his late wife would think of seeing her children like this.

Back on the arena floor Mog still struggled with Enkidu. "Let me go you stupid mutt!" Mog cried.

Enkidu did not relent, his master's orders were absolute. The little moogle had taken all he could. "That's it! Ultima!" a bright beam of white energy spread forth. Enkidu let out a whine as he flew far to the other end of the room.

Rising to his feet, his white face turned bright red. "That's it stop the fighting!"

A record screeched as Gilgamesh's theme halted. Dash and Kairi did the same walking away from a beaten and bloody faced Gilgamesh.

"What is it? Were punishing this creep for trying to harm Sora." said Kairi. Dash mumbled something similar.

"The fight was supposed to be between you two not this guy and his pet." said Mog.

Gilgamesh groaned before he lapsed into unconsciousness. "Besides he still has to close that gate above." Mog explained, pointing to the portal Gilgamesh had opened.

"So what's the big deal?" asked Kairi.

"The point is if it isn't closed then who knows what else could come out." Mog fussed.

Dash set down her Keyblade freeing herself to talk. "I doubt not even a rat is going to come out." she replied self assuredly. A crackle sparked and the portal started to fluctuate and grow.

Dash's ears flopped to her side. "Spoke too soon I suppose." she said sheepishly.

Growing larger the blackness of the portal spread and that's when it appeared. From the void, a humanoid shape emerged only adorned in silver and its arms crossed. Blue demonic wings wrapped around it almost like a cape.

Mog's face went white if that was even possible. "Oh sweet Ramuh it's Necron!"

"Who's Necron?" Kairi and Dash asked.

Out of nowhere, Mog pulled out a book entitled "Guide to Final Fantasy IX". After flipping through it he put it away and explained. "Pretty much he is the opposite of life, wherever there is life he tries to snuff it out."

"_I am the endless darkness_" a male voice, deep and calm spoke through everyone's head.

"_Witnessing this fighting I have concluded that death is the end result of everything._" Behind the void grew dark and menacing. "_I shall erase all for wherever there is death, I am._"

Lighting crackled everywhere sending most of the crowd running. Mog ran about the arena trying to sort out what to do. "Crap the darkness he's spreading is causing an effect with the void!" Mog panicked that is until he saw Dash and Kairi.

"That's it your Keyblades!" he declared.

Both girls looked at him curiously. "Your Keyblades are weapons of light! If you sue them they could counteract against Necrons darkness."

Looking at their weapons, Kairi and Dash gave each other an unsure glance. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Dash.

"Hey it's better than being erased, the worst case scenario if you use those is everything is just reset." reasoned Mog.

Erase meant nothingness and the thought of Sora being erased did not sit well with the two girls.

"Guess we have no choice." said Kairi.

Both were reluctant on working with each other but with their loved one at stake, the girls were willing to put their dislike towards each other on the side.

"For Sora!" they declared holding up their Keyblades. Beams of light shot forth into Necrons void, at first dim then growing brighter.

"_What?!_" Necron felt his darkness weakening. Looking down he saw the two Keyblade masters using their energy. Using all his strength, Necron tried to stifle their attempts but it was no use.

"_Fools even in a new universe life cannot exist without death!_" Necron declare before the light engulfed him completely. Its didn't stop there as it filled the arena.

"Dues ex machina." Said Riku before being swallowed by the light.

From his seat, Sora stopped struggling, "This has gotten really random." He said before being swallowed as well.

Everyone and everything was engulfed. Some good came out of it as now Dash and Kairi gave each other nods of approval. Maybe in the next existence they could be friends?

In the blackness of space a single universe blinked out of existence and a new one was born in its place.

---

_Truce Village 1000 AD_

Bells rang out his in head. "Plucky." He heard a voice beckon.

The bells rang louder. "Plucky!" the voice cried more forcefully.

Even louder the bells rang. "Good morning Plucky!"

At last light spilled forth into the teenagers eyes as his mother opened the curtains.

Groaning the boy rose out of bed unhappy that his sleep had been disturbed. "You were too excited to sleep weren't you?" Whisper asked her son.

Plucky nodded. "Morning Mom." he greeted.

The two humans looked very much alike, both mother and son had long red hair with black at the ends. Where as Whisper wore a simple house dress, Plucky wore a blue tunic wit ha darker undershirt. Around his neck was an orange neckerchief.

"Leene's bell sounds so lovely in the morning." Whisper sighed. Looking at her son, she added. "Well hurry up or you'll miss the Millennial Fair." with that said whisper walked down the stairs to attend to her morning duties.

Plucky had every reason to be excited, for today was the Millennial Fair, the one thousand year anniversary of the kingdom of Guardia. Since the great war against the Mystic army lead by the dark wizard Ranger in 600 AD, the kingdom had known relative peace. Getting to his feet, Plucky stretched,

"Meow!" a gray furred cat with a red collar rubbed himself against his owners leg.

"Morning Tom." Plucky greeted scratching the cat behind the ears. Before heading downstairs Plucky grabbed a white bandanna from his desk wrapping it around his head. Lastly he picked up a wooden katana placing it in a sheath. His own morning routine complete, Plucky headed downstairs.

"Bye Mom!" he called reaching for the doorknob.

"Plucky wait!" Whisper called to her son. "Before you leave you should know your inventor friend what was her name? Dash that's it! She stopped by to tell you she has a new invention set up at the village square." One last thing as Whisper reached into her pocket and pulled out some coins.

"Have a great time." Whisper said giving her son his allowance.

"Thanks!" Plucky smiled. Leaving his home, Plucky headed toward the Millennial Fair, ready to enjoy himself. Little did he know of the time and space adventure that lay ahead of him. That and an alien being called Lavos but that was another story.

The End…..not really!!!

A/N: Okay some of you may wonder the point of this odd story. That was it, it was meant to be odd (random too) but it still had Kingdom Hearts and Farthing Wood interacting. I think I did a good job of doing a non-canon story. Dash and Kairi fight over Sora. Then the universe implodes and creates the Chrono Trigger universe, another Square Enix game. Only now, it is dominated by human versions of the show cast. I promise the next chapter will be a really chapter in fact the epilogue. Yep only two more until the end.

As for the new Chrono Universe that was made since I made Plucky Crono and Dash Lucca, I wonder who is going to be Marle. Wonder who the other characters would be. Wonder about Frog, Ayla, and Robo. I could picture Fido and Cleo as Masa and Mune and Ranger as Magus. Guess that would make Lady Blue Queen Zeal. Wait would that would make Eris Schala?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	28. Epilouges

**Empty Heart**

**Epilogues:**

_Thinking of you wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky – one sky, one destiny._

White, it stretched on forever seemingly. Xires noted that as she floated through the void. Dying was an odd sensation but she wasn't sure if she even was dead. The last thing she remembered was Sora defeating her. She growled as she thought of that name. Twice he had beaten her even if the first fight was not even serious on her part.

Swearing to avenge that loss now lay far ahead of her. No way out of this realm lay open. Her Organization cloak still lay wrapped around her body. It was a symbol of her identity, no it was her identify. Eris was gone she had accepted that since now. Another reason why she felt she was not dead. Death was a concept that was on every animal's mind she supposed. The world was full of dangers, mostly humans being the prime cause.

Was this the afterlife? She asked herself.

"Bingo!" a voice made her sit up. Actually float up was the better term. Her feet touched solid if that was even possible in this realm. Standing before her was a face she had not seen in a while.

"Axel!" she grew defensive.

The red haired Nobody smiled. "Well you memorized my name good for you!" Xires didn't change in her stance

"Relax it's not like either of us can do each other in right now." said Axel.

Xires knew what he meant. "You mean?"

"Yep." Axel answered. "We both bit the big one fading away was an unusual feeling right?"

So she was dead. She had thought so but had hoped it wasn't true. "Is this the afterlife?" asked Xires.

"For nothings like us it is." Axel answered. "Welcome to the Realm of Nothingness."

Xires had heard of the Realms of Light, Darkness and even In-Between, but never Nothingness. "I'd say its fitting." she replied melancholically. "This is our fate then to float through nothingness?"

"Guess so unless." Axel trailed off.

"What!" Xires perked up.

"I heard that if a persons Heartless and Nobody is destroyed, then that being comes back into existence.

Xires sank back down in sadness. Her Heartless was destroyed yet her heart was trapped within Kingdom Hearts. Slowly she started to walk then she stopped. "Was it worth it?" she asked.

"What?" Axel answered.

"Killing yourself like that."

A laugh came from Axel. "I'll admit dying hurt like heck but I don't have any regrets."

As Axel gave a laugh, Xires gave a scoff, "Even when you're dead you're a fool."

Again she started to walk. "Xires wait!" Axel called.

"Go away." Xires responded. "I'm going to find a way out of this place one way or another."

"Oh and how do you suppose you are going to do that?" Axel asked. "You're nothing but soul now you don't have a body."

Turning Xires snarled. "Better than floating here!"

Axel wasn't bothered by the gruffness. "Let me ask you what's better? Looking for eternity or spending it with someone?"

Growling again Xires tried to think of a spat. Nothing came to mind. Hating to admit it Axel did make a point. There was a chance she would never make it out but would spending it with him be better than a chance at escape.

Her eyes grew tense. She was trying to do something she tried before to no avail. She was trying to cry. No tears came and somehow she knew that was going to happen.

---

The celebration within the town was uproarious to say the least. They had just welcomed in the new president of Shinra Incorporated. Storeowners had done their best to cater to the young president. If the president of the corporation that owned your town was coming liked your business, well it didn't need to be said.

Of course, mixed feelings were abounding of Rufus Shinra. Some who disliked the corporation felt that another Shinra in charge would be no different from the previous President Shinra. As the old saying went, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." However, that applied to those who hated big business or extremist anti-Shinra groups such as AVALANCE.

The other half supported the company that fed and clothed them. Belief in the younger generation at is finest. A parade of soldiers was a different sight but another matched it in peculiarness.

A young man walked about the streets garbed in dark blue clothing missing one sleeve. What set him off was his spiky yellow hair but more so than that was the bandaged sword across his back, a zweheinder. Passerby's gave him a glance before looking away

The man would walk up to them asking the same question. "Have you seen a man? Silver hair? Black coat? Long sword?"

Each and every time, his answer was "No." and every time after that, the man would walk away to ask the next person. When he did this to two men he heard one of them ask the other.

"Hey Brain you think he's got a license for that thing?"

They were referring to his sword of course. Perhaps this wasn't the best place to ask he reasoned to himself. The sky of this world was similar to the last. He hadn't expected the battle to bring him to a world such as this but no matter what he would search. Search for the one who represented all the darkness in him.

"I know you're here Sephiroth. When I find you we can finish this once and for all." he swore.

Therefore, the man known as Cloud walked of into the distance. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard. "I'm not going anywhere Cloud."

What Cloud did remember was something he learned after meeting a spiky haired boy with a key. Wherever he goes, his light would be with him. Cloud kept that to mind.

---

Dash gave a sigh. Her back against the ground she looked to the sky. In her paws she held a flower. Its petals had been plucked as she contemplated the feelings of one she held dear to her heart.

"Dash!" she heard Plucky call.

Her head turned to him. "There you are I've been looking for you." He said.

"Oh hello Plucky." she greeted sighing once again.

"You're still not moping about are you?" Plucky asked. It wasn't in annoyance more like concern. He missed the perky hare that she was.

Dash felt his concern and accepted it. "No I'm fine Plucky." Quickly she rose to her feet. "Come on how about a race?"

A smile bordered Plucky's face. "Anytime!"

The two friends were off to where ever their hearts drove them. Dash was not entirely better. Sora had been all she could think about. Of course if another hare entered the picture she would take that chance, she didn't want to remain single her entire life. But she was not quite done with the one who had stolen her heart. If they ever crossed paths she would make certain to make him hers.

"_Just you wait Kairi it's on!_" Dash thought to herself. Even though she and Kairi had never met, she would stick to that.

---

Within the empty realm of the World that Never Was hung Kingdom Hearts. Or rather what was left of it. A gaping hole lay open within the artificial source of hearts. Whatever became of it only the residents of the world knew. All the hearts that had been collected scattered after the destruction becoming Heartless as they touched the ground. The lesser Nobodies had desperately tried to grab the hearts they so sought.

What became of them is unknown. Whilst a large majority of the hearts were now lost, a few left behind served as fuel for Xemnas, a power boost to use against the Keyblade masters Sora and Riku. Despite the greater strength, Xemnas succumbed to the masters and faded away into nothingness. The hearts he had absorbed did not join the others as Heartless. Seemingly they were gone.

However from the open moon a pink light sank down. It was a single heart most likely one of the ones that Xemnas had absorbed. Reaching the bottom the darkness absorbed it snuffing out the light. A black pool formed upon the streets. From it two antennae popped out, connecting to it was a Heartless a NeoShadow. Its yellow eyes scanned its surroundings. Something was aloof about this one, it moved not with the wild tendencies of its brethren but more intelligent.

The NeoShadow looked over itself examine its form. Then something strange happened, its spoke.

"_Well this is a start I suppose._" Its voice was female, high and snotty with an accent laced. A chilling whisper permeated its speech patterns. Disappointed was she in returning to this lesser form. But it made sense after loosing all those hearts she had consumed. Likely most of them were other Heartless by now. No matter for being absorbed by that Nobody had done something. She felt, stronger, smarter. Perhaps eating hearts wasn't the best route.

So many plans and ideas formed in her head and in time she hoped they could be fulfilled. "_Best be off then_." she said to herself, it was time to show the rest of her kind who was the queen. Slinking off the being formally known as Eris disappeared into the darkness.

---

The waves of Destiny Islands never seemed such a relief before. At long last Sora had made it home. Not alone but with his friends. At his side was Riku, the both of them reclining against a palm tree, the site where they had play fought many times. No longer was Riku in the guise of Xehanort. Due to recent events, every trace of Xehanort's Heartless had been erased from the boys being.

It had been some time since their adventure and since they parted ways with King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Although he admitted he missed the adventures he went on, he was glad to be home.

"It never changes huh?" Sora asked Riku referring to the waves.

"Nope nothing ever does." Riku answered.

Indeed the waves never changed always going in and out. "What a small world." Riku mused "But part of ones that's much bigger." Sora added.

Riku agreed.

Sora had one thought on his mind. "Say Riku…what do you think it was, the door to the light?"

Gettign up Riku pointed to the one part of Sora that could only be considered the door to light, his heart.

Both agreed with each other, the light was closer than they thought.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi ran down the path, an urgent look on her face as she ran to her friends.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

In her hand Kairi held a bottle, and inside was a message. Pinning it together was as seal, a mouse shaped seal.

"A message from the king!" Sora said in realization.

Opening it up the trio read the contents. Another adventure was on the horizon.

---

_White Deer Park: Another spring_

The cub darted around the den yipping widely at his father's feet. Friendly watched his son with amusement, his mate Russet doing the same. He never expected himself to mate with a blue fox. Times were changing he supposed.

They had picked the perfect name for this cub. Pace was his name. Red furred like his father it was hard to tell he was a mixed breed. Gone was his jealousy at not being the leader. Plucky had been proving himself and he had all eh wanted.

Suddenly Pace let out a whine as another cub tackled him biting his leg. It was a female.

"Silver stop!" Russet scolded. The blue cub looked very much like her brother and like her sibling it was hard to tell she was a mixed breed.

Silver aptly named for the color of her fur didn't heed her mother's words. A rough tap on the head form Russet made her stop. Seizing his chance, Pace pounced on his sister spurring a yelp.

"Atta boy Pace!" Friendly cheered.

"Don't encourage him dear." Russet warned.

"Relax its good to let them defend themselves. Can't let anyone walk all over them can we?" Friendly presented.

Russet knew her mate had a point. "I suppose but."

"Don't worry with you as their mother they'll grow up right I know it." Friendly said reassuringly.

Russet smiled. Her mate's attempts at cheering her up were half-successful. She made sure never to spoil her children especially after hearing Charmer complain so much how Lady Blue spoiled hers. Pace growing up into a fine fox, there was no doubt in her mind about that. Silver on the other hand.

A yelp interrupted her thoughts. Silver had instigated another fight. If they didn't know any better they could say the little vixen was enjoying this. Who knew what the future held but they would face it together. That and whatever the world offered, for they were not the only ones with tests. There were many worlds, different but with the same sky.

The End.

A/N: It's done! Well at least until I finish the omake chapter but this is the end of the normal story. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far or to those who have just read. Although the main story is complete one more chapter until the story as a hole is done. Again leave your thoughts and tell me what you have thought. Enjoy! Ps: I decided to have epilogues of many hence the title, Epilogues.


	29. Omakes

**Empty Heart**

**Omakes:**

_Omake: A little something extra right after the end._

_There were various stories that remained unknown until now._

**Dash's Dream:**

Dash ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Darkness surrounded her on all ends. She had no idea where she was going. The only thing in her fear-gripped mind was the get away. Then she tripped, hard to believe, as there was no form in this realm.

What sounded like twitches reached her ears. Shadows rose into existence surrounding her on all sides. Their yellow eyes and antennae told her they were Heartless. Several of the small Shadow variety and the wolf ones stood keeping her in a tight circle. The Heartless began to part in the middle as another shape came into view. It wasn't a Heartless, it was distinctively fox shaped. The more closely it got the more Dash could make out the features. One in particular was a scar over one of the eyes.

"Oh no." Dash whimpered.

Before her stood the menacing figure of Scarface. The scarred fox loomed over her.

"Now I've got you." he growled. "You can join your mother."

Dash closed her eyes ready for the end. Another sound reached her ears, a wave like breaking apart sound, ending with the anguished cry of Scarface. Slowly opening her eyes she immediately caught a light, a key shaped light. Beneath it a hare stood under it.

"Sora!" Dash cried excitably.

The male hare hopped over to her. His blue eyes shone with concern contemplating his features. "Are you okay?" he asked Dash.

"Uh huh." she nodded.

"Good." Sora leaned in close to her. "I couldn't bare to let anything happen to you.

Swiftly he grabbed her in his arms. Dash's heart beat even faster. "Because you're my forever girl." said Sora.

Time slowed as Sora leaned in, both hares closed her eyes as Dash awaited the obvious kiss.

"Dash!" a shrill voice jolted her out of her dream. Opening her eyes she noticed she was no longer in the dark realm but back in White Deer Park, beside her stood her brother Leveret.

"Huh? What?" Dash muttered disappointed at the change of scenery.

Leveret gave his sister an odd look. "Why are you sleeping at this time of day?" he asked.

Dash's confused and disappointed look changed to anger. Taking her paw, she hit her brother knocking him down.

"You ruined my dream!" she cried before leaping off.

As his sister left, Leveret helped himself up rubbing his sore spot. "What's that girls problem? Ow!" he exclaimed.

**Sora's Nightmare:**

"Sora!" he heard a female voice call.

His eyes came to attention, realizing he was no longer in the gummi ship. Trees and grass surrounded him, he was back in White Deer Park. Looking further down he noticed something else. Gone was the boy and now the hare guise had returned.

"Sora!" the voice called again more forcefully. Sora knew who the voice belonged to. Dash bounded up to him looking rather cross.

"Dash?"

Paws on her hips and tapping her foot, the female looked like an angry wife. "Don't Dash me! I've been looking for you!"

Her faced pressed to his much like she had done in the past. "Look I know you have to go off and be the big hero but I do all the work. You know my father thinks you're a bum!"

Sora blinked in confusion. Dashs' features softened. "Look I know you do what you have to do but how about a break once in a while?" she said more affectionately.

"Um….okay?" Sora didn't know what else to say.

Dash found the answer pleasing. "Good in that case you can watch them today!"

"Them?"

Dash turned around. "Kids come on your father is going to watch you for today!"

A gulp slid down Sora's throat. "Kids?" he whimpered.

In the distance a mass of brown was moving. The closer it got it could be seen as plain as day. They were hares, baby hares. They were the same shade of brown as their mother but they held their father spiky hairstyle.

"Daddy!" the hare babies chorused excitedly.

It was here Sora let out a scream. Then he woke up. Looking up frantically he could see he was back in the gummi ship.

"Huh…what?" he asked.

"Sora are ya okay?" Goofy asked.

Sora breathed for a moment before answering. "Yeah just a nightmare."

**Demyx Heckles Xires:**

Down the stairs Xires strode. Saix had put her through a tiresome training regime. This time she had sparred against some of the Dusks, followed by traveling to Twilight Town and back for recon, all without rest.

Thankfully today's duties were done so she had some free time. She was busy learning the layout of this castle. Of course that applied to more duty. Stopping momentarily she felt an itch. However as she scratched it a tune played in her ear. Standing on the edge of some railing was Demyx. In his hands he held his sitar.

Xires looked at him and he looked right back. Shrugging she resumed scratching herself. Another tune played out. Xires stopped turning to Demyx.

"What?" he asked.

Not in the mood, for games or ever, she started to walk off. The tune played again. She halted and so did it. Curious she tapped her paws against the floor. Sure enough, a tune went with it stopping only when she did.

"Stop it!" she glared at Demyx.

"I'm not doing anything." he giggled.

Grumbling she briskly walked and the tune played more intensely. She walked back and forth hoping to shake it off but it did not go away. With a loud snarl, she pounced on Demyx tumbling him over the edge with a cry.

Xires didn't wait to hear the impact she left frustrated. Right after she left, a voice called out from the white void below. "I'm okay!"

**The Emotional Warrior! Gilgamesh!!!**

Amidst the housing development of Farthing Hurst, one of many establishments built by the conglomerate Shinra Incorporated a red-garbed humanoid stood out in a field. At his side, a green wolf sat obediently.

The wind blew flapping his robes in the breeze. His eyes stood determinately toward the sky.

"My opponent awaits me in the vast unknown." he said. "In his hands he holds the blade of legend."

Outstretching his hand, he continued his epic. "Through land and sea I shall train, withstanding the elements I shall grow stronger with every defeat. I Gilgamesh shall not give up!"

Enkidu howled in approval of his master poetic declaration. However, to he kids standing beside him, all they saw was a loon.

"Mister all we asked is if you could get our ball down." One of the children spoke, a boy. In a nearby tree the aforementioned ball lay within the branches.

A gleam shone in Gilgamesh's eyes. "The ball?! Of course!" Leaping into the air Gilgamesh knocked the ball out. It rolled all the way to the children's feet. Finished Gilgamesh struck a dramatic pose.

All the kids looked at him strangely. "Um thanks mister."

Everyone turned to leave. "Wait! Do you require another player?" Gilgamesh asked.

The kids paused. "No thanks were evenly teamed." With that they quickly left.

"Cowards do you fear Giglamesh?!" No answer came, Gilgamesh and Enkidu were alone now.

A feeling of disappointment and unfullfillment welled up in Gilgamesh. That changed when he looked up to see a baby rook in a nest. The little bird stared into the warriors eyes.

"Are you challenging Gilgamesh?!" he pointed to the rook who only cocked its head in confusion.

"Worm?" it squawked. Twin sweatdrops slid down on both Gilgamesh and Enkidu.

**Messengers Lament:**

The stoat moved through the foliage briskly. Occasionally she stopped making sure she wasn't being followed. Then she moved again doing more of the same.

She didn't want to be out tonight but she had her orders. Lady Blue had tasked her with spying on the Farthing Wood animals, a task that she followed solely for keeping her life. She remembered that winter long ago when the vixen matriarch caught her, a meal for her mate.

However, the news she gained on the Farthing Fox's plan to get rid of the poachers served a bargaining chip. A bargaining chip she had come to regret. Since that day, Lady Blue kept her as a spy. Since her tribe had fled the park, she monitored the Farthing animals. It was simple, new offspring being born between the park residents even the originals, fights with rats. But something happened the following night that was unlike she had ever seen.

Monsters, shadowy monsters had appeared in the park. Narrowly she escaped them. She had not gotten a good look at all their features but the glowing yellow eyes were enough.

This interested Lady Blue even more so of course a return to the park was necessary. So far nothing appeared. Grateful she was. With her job done she felt like turning back but would Lady Blue accept that? This was nerve-racking to the stoat. She didn't want to be out here, and even if she ran Lady Blue would find her.

Her cowardice won this round. Of course, she didn't have a high opinion of the Farthing Wood group. She much rather didn't enjoy that comment the fox said about stoats.

Suddenly there was a snap. She stopped turning her head ever so slightly. "H-hello?" she asked. Stupid to do so but fear controlled her. Rustling came from the bushes on all sides. The fear spread to her paws but it was too late. They leapt out living shadows they were. It wasn't' the darkness of the night that obscured their features.

The Shadows pounced on the stoat tearing at her, clawing against her fur and skin. A pulling came from her chest as the darkness closed in. Amidst it, a light shone forth blinding her. That was the last thing she saw as her body disappeared into nothing. Another being of the dark was born.

**Number XII:**

Number XII was what they called her, the humans in the white coats. In the cage, she sat her wings folded against her body. The cage was the only home she had known for a while. The only comfort was in her memories. Memories of a journey she took with a group of varying animals, memories of scouting, soaring above high in the sky. Oh how she missed that feeling, Being a bird she was used to it but now without doing it in so long she missed it.

She was a kestrel, that was her name believe it or not, one of the original animals of Farthing Wood. Or rather she was, this new creature was nothing like the Kestrel of old. Her colors were the same, although not befitting a female of her species. Yet now angry black marks scarred her going from her eyes like dirty tears, lining down her back to her wings. A few feathers sat upon her head abnormally large, a crown of three.

Those were not the most outlandish features. Her eyes now shone with a blue light almost clear. Under her right, wing was a tattoo, the Roman numeral for 12.

Ahead the door opened the sliding sound she had grown to hate. A human with a white coat stepped inside. They were always different except for one, and that one followed. She spread her wings out in intimidation hoping to look threatening. With her current looks that might be so.

The human was an older gentlemen of Asian descent. His black hair however disavowed any sign of age. His spectacled eyes looked down to her.

"How is my little specimen today?" he asked tapping the cage

"KEE!" she shrieked.

The man leapt back. "Ferocious today aren't we?" There was a tone of amusement in his voice. That was why Kestrel hated him. All the experiments done on her that smile never left him.

"It's time to test Number XII's battle skills." The man ordered to the other white coat.

"Yes Professor Hojo." The other answered.

Reaching his hand out the man picked up the cage and walked off, the door sliding behind him. Right before it did, Kestrel gave a sad "Kee."

Hojo smiled to himself. White Deer Park had such an abundance of specimens. Occasionally he would make trips there, "field trips" he called them. It was there he found one of his most recent experiments. Actually, a second specimen as a previous trip provided another sample. If only being a corpse.

Experimenters were part of scientist's daily duties, particularly one employed by Shinra Incorporated. He walked into the back a room hidden from plain view. Pushing buttons on a panel a piece of the wall slid open revealing a small room, a series of tubes lay about filled with various creatures, failed creatures mutated and dead save for one, another specimen from one of his usual "field trips." Its composition was unlike any he had ever seen, a living shadow with yellow eyes and twitching antennae.

"Well you should be interesting won't you?" Hojo whispered.

Looks like he had found a Number XIV for the Jenova project.

A/N: Okay it is officially done. Empty Heart is over. Just to let you know the Heartless at the end is not Eris. That was a normal Shadow, Eris is a NeoShadow. I enjoyed writing this as you probably enjoyed reading it. My first fanfiction done. Okay enough melodrama. I do plan on other KH/AOFW projects if I have the time. Three to be precise.

Story one is a crossover with the upcoming KH prequel Birth By Sleep. Actually, this probably won't be a Farthing Wood crossover since the cast won't be alive by the time of Birth By Sleep. I was thinking of doing another show "Noah's Island". It was made by the same people so it is kind of close. Or I could do an AU and have it set maybe during series three or two Then again some recent scans of BBS implies ten years in name only. Example Donalds three nephews who have appeared in KH 1 and 2 have not aged a day and they look the same in BBS. So unless Disney characters age differently or the worlds are at different timeframes.

The second one would be a spin off of this fic starring Kestrel. It builds from the last omake and tells of Kestrel trying to escape from the Shinra Incorperation whilst dealing with other experiments of the Jenova Project. Also starring certain characters from Final Fantasy VII. In fact, the storyline is kind of like an abridged version of FF7.

Story three would be a KH 3 fic. Although like the BBS fic it depends on when it comes and when I play it. That and if I can alter the storyline. Heartless Eris would definitely make an appearance along with a human version of a certain female hare. Of course, this one is undecided.

Well I hope you have enjoyed and please read and review. Thanks for reading!

PS: Can anyone guess whose corpse Hojo has?


End file.
